


Kuroko no Cinderella

by zerofive (utamina05)



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Female!Kuroko, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Platonic Romance, Step-Brothers, Step-Brothers!GoM
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/zerofive
Summary: Kuroko Tetsumi, anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di Kerajaan Seirin. Tinggal di rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal. Meski begitu dia tidak hidup sebatang kara. Saudara-saudara tirinya tinggal bersama dengannya, hingga ia tidak merasa kesepian. Tapi apakah saudara-saudara tirinya tersebut memberinya kebahagiaan? Ataukah penderitaan yang dirasakan oleh Tetsumi?





	1. 3 Step-brothers, 1 Step-sister

**Author's Note:**

> Halo~ Sampai juga nulis di fandom ini. Udah lama suka animenya, tapi aku jarang main ke fandom ini :( #curcol
> 
> Silahkan dikoreksi kalau ada yang tidak berkenan, maaf kalau ada typos ~ :D
> 
> Disclaimer : om Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

“Oi, Tetsu! Mana pakaian yang kemarin aku suruh cuci?!”

“Tetsumi-cchi, jangan lupa setrika pakaianku untuk hari ini!”

“Tetsu-chin~ Hari ini aku akan pulang malam, jadi siapkan makan malam yang ekstra karena aku pasti lelah pergi seharian.”

“Kau hanya pergi untuk mengantar pesanan roti ke kota sebelah untuk hari ini, bukan, Atsushi-niicchi?”

“ _Sou da yo_ , tapi aku berniat mampir ke rumah Muro-chin setelahnya, jadi mungkin akan pulang malam, Ryouta-chin...” Laki-laki yang dipanggil ‘Ryouta-chin’ itu menghela napasnya.

“Tetsu!! Ke mana sih dia?!”

“ _Mou_ , bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak di telingaku, Daiki-cchi!?” Laki-laki berkulit hitam itu tidak mempedulikan ocehan saudara berambut blondenya itu.

“Hai, maafkan aku, _niisan_ - _tachi_. Aku kesulitan membawa apa yang kalian suruh bawa tadi.” Mereka bertiga melihat gadis berambut biru langit itu akhirnya muncul dengan kedua tangan yang membawa dua setel pakaian milik kedua kakaknya dan 3 buah kotak makan siang.

“Kau terlalu banyak alasan!” Sahut Daiki sambil menyambar pakaian yang hendak dipakainya tadi. Sama halnya dengan saudara berambut blondenya, Ryouta.

“Ano, makan siangmu, Daiki- _niisan_.” Panggil gadis itu ketika melihat Daiki berjalan menuju kamarnya.

“Taruh saja di meja makan, aku mau ganti baju dulu.” Suara pintu terdengar dengan kerasnya dibanting oleh Daiki.

“Makanya, jangan terlalu lama kalau sudah disuruh!” Decak Ryouta, yang kemudian mengambil kotak makan siangnya dan menyimpan setelan pakaiannya yang telah rapih itu ke dalam tas miliknya. “Oh ya, aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat dari biasanya.”

“Apa Ryouta- _niisan_ , akan pulang malam seperti Atsushi- _niisan_?”

“Mungkin. Kalau latihannya diperpanjang, mungkin aku akan pulang lewat makan malam.” Ryouta menoleh pada kakak tertuanya yang masih sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya. “Sampai jumpa Atsushi-niicchi. Dan, kau, Tetsumi-cchi, jangan lupa bereskan kebun. Kemarin aku melihat beberapa pohon terlihat rindang.”

“Aku mengerti, Ryouta- _niisan_.” Ryouta membawa tasnya dan meninggalkan Tetsumi dengan kakak tertuanya itu.

“Aku kenyang~ Lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang.”

“ _Itterasai_ , Atsushi- _niisan_.” Atsushi hanya menjawab ‘hm’ saja pada adik tirinya itu.

“Hey, Atsushi, tunggu aku sebentar!” Seru Daiki yang keluar dari kamarnya sambil terburu-buru mengambil kotak makan siangnya yang tadi diletakan Tetsumi di meja makan. “Jangan lupa bereskan kamarku, Tetsu!” Tetsumi mengangguk pada kakaknya yang berlari menyusul Atsushi. Hanya selang beberapa detik, keheningan menyelimuti rumah itu lagi.

Tetsumi menghela napasnya dan mulai membereskan piring dan gelas yang sudah kosong di meja makan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas yang terjadi di rumah itu. Rumah kediamannya sejak kecil, sampai ia ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ya, kedua orang tua Tetsumi sudah meninggal, dan meninggalkan Tetsumi dengan ketiga kakak tirinya yang sekarang tinggal bersama di rumah ayahnya. Setelah ibu Tetsumi meninggal, ayahnya menikah lagi dua tahun kemudian ketika Tetsumi genap berusia 9 tahun. Ibu tirinya membawa ketiga anaknya yang juga dua di antaranya adalah anak kandung dari suaminya yang dulu dan satu di antara mereka yang paling tua adalah anak yang diadopsi dari saudara kandungnya yang sudah meninggal, sehingga hanya ia yang bisa merawat anak tunggal dari adiknya.

Sayangnya, setelah lima tahun tinggal bersama, kedua orang tuanya meninggal bersamaan karena terjebak dalam peperangan di kerajaan lain saat mereka kebetulan berada di sana waktu itu. Sehingga, Tetsumi menjadi sendirian dan tidak punya keluarga selain ketiga kakak tirinya yang tinggal dengannya. Beberapa bulan pertama, sikap mereka masih sama seperti waktu ayah dan ibunya masih hidup. Namun lama-kelamaan mereka memperlihatkan sikap aslinya pada Tetsumi. Ketiga kakak tirinya selalu seenaknya menyuruh adik tirinya itu bekerja layaknya seorang pembantu rumah tangga di rumahnya sendiri.

Meskipun mereka termasuk keluarga yang kaya di antara banyak masyarakat kerajaan Seirin, namun kekayaan itu akan habis jika mereka tidak bekerja. Sehingga ketiga kakak Tetsumi mulai bekerja setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Atsushi sebagai anak sulung, bekerja di toko roti terkenal dengan roti buatannya yang juga cukup terkenal hingga luar kerajaan. Daiki sebagai anak tengah, adalah pengantar barang dan pengrajin pedang, ia bekerja dari pagi sampai sore, namun jika barang yang diantarnya jauh, ia akan pulang larut malam. Sementara Ryouta sebagai anak ketiga, pemain teater yang cukup dikenal masyarakat, khususnya populer di kalangan wanita. Ia selalu diundang untuk bermain teater di kerajaan untuk menghibur para bangsawan. Sedangkan, Tetsumi... Ia hanya di rumah dan mengerjakan semua yang disuruh oleh kakak-kakaknya.

“Tidak ada yang berubah sejak empat tahun yang lalu.” Bisik Tetsumi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meneguk teh hangatnya, setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah hari itu.

“Arf! Arf!” Tetsumi tersenyum saat mendengar gonggongan anjing peliharaannya, seolah-olah setuju dengan apa yang tadi digumamkan oleh gadis berambut biru langit itu. Semenjak ia selalu kesepian di rumah itu, hanya anjingnya saja yang bisa menjadi sahabat sekaligus penghibur laranya.

“Kau lapar ya, Nigou?” Nigou menggonggong lagi dan terlihat semangat saat Tetsumi beranjak dari kursi untuk mengambil semangkuk makanan anjing. “Ini makan siangmu.” Tetsumi melirik jam yang ada di sudut dapur, ia masih punya waktu untuk bersantai sejenak, karena ketiga kakanya akan pulang larut hari itu. Mungkin ia bisa tidur sebentar, setelah ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena mendengar suara-suara kakaknya yang sudah membangunkannya lebih pagi dari biasanya.

 

“Tetsumi-cchi!! Tetsumi-cchi!!!” Kedua mata Tetsumi perlahan terbuka, saat ia mendegar suara seseorang memanggilnya. “Tetsumi-cchi!! Di mana kau?!” Tiba-tiba Tetsumi terperanjat, ia melihat ke luar jendela yang sudah cukup gelap.

“Gawat, aku terlalu lama tidur!” Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Ryouta yang masih meneriaki namanya dari ruang tamu.

“Tetsu—“

“Aku di sini, Ryouta- _niisan_.” Raut wajah laki-laki berambut blonde itu sudah mengerut ketika Tetsumi tiba di ruang tamu.

“Kau ini ke mana saja? Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu tahu!” Ujar Ryouta kesal. Tetsumi mengambil tas dan baju hangat Ryouta yang diletakan di sofa.

“Maafkan aku, tadi aku ada di dapur.”

“Aku tidak peduli. Hari ini latihannya tidak diperpanjang.” Tetsumi mengangguk pelan. “Lepas sepatuku.” Suruhnya, yang kemudian dipatuhi oleh Tetsumi. “Apa Daiki-cchi sudah pulang?”

“Belum, kak.” Ryouta segera berdiri setelah sepatunya lepas dari kakinya.

“Aku mau mandi sebelum makan malam.”

“Aku mengerti, akan segera aku siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi.” Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Ryouta pergi ke kamarnya, sedangkan Tetsumi segera ke dapur untuk memasak air setelah ia menyimpan tas, baju hangat dan sepatu kakaknya.

“ _Tadaima_.” Daiki segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa ruang tamu. Tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah seharian bekerja, kebetulan pelanggannya hari ini sangat banyak sehingga ia hanya sempat beristirahat sebentar untuk membantu pemilik pengrajin pedang membuatkan banyak pedang. “Tetsu...”

Daiki meletakan lengannya menutupi kedua matanya dan beberapa kali memanggil adik perempuannya itu yang belum juga datang.

“Oi, Tetsu!” Tetsumi yang kebetulan sedang menuruni tangga dengan panci kosong yang masih ia bawa setelah menyediakan ai hangat untuk mandi Ryouta, mendengar panggilan kakak keduanya.

“ _Hai_ , Daiki- _niisan_. _Okaerinasai_.”

“Kenapa kau lama sekali sih? Sudah kubilang jangan lamban kalau kupanggil.” Ucap Daiki yang meskipun suaranya sedikit pelan, masih terdengar nada marah—juga lelah—dari ucapannya. Tetsumi hanya meminta maaf sambil menghela napas.

“Aku mau makan malam di kamarku. Tubuhku lelah sekali dan perutku lapar, aku akan langsung tidur setelah makan nanti.”

“Kalau begitu aku akan menyediakan makan malam dulu.” Daiki menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Tetsumi yang hendak pergi ke dapur.

“Apa maksudmu? Apa makan malamnya belum siap?”

“ _Tadaima_...” Dari pintu rumah mereka, muncul Atsushi yang baru saja pulang.

“Aku minta maaf, _niisan_. Aku baru saja akan menyiapkannya sekarang.” Daiki menoleh jam kuno yang terpajang di ruang tamu.

“Bukankah biasanya kau sudah selesai menyiapkannya jam segini?”

“Aku tidak sengaja tidur sampai Ryouta- _niisan_ pulang tadi, Daiki- _niisan_.” Daiki mengerang kesal.

“Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?” Suara Atsushi mengalihkan perhatian Tetsumi.

“Apapun itu tentang makanan pasti akan membuatmu marah, Atsushi. Tetsu belum menyiapkan makan malam. Cih!” Timpal Daiki yang membawa jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan Tetsumi dengan Atsushi yang juga mulai terlihat geram mendengar perkataan adiknya.

“Atsushi- _niisan_ , maafkan—“

“Siapkan makan malam sekarang juga, Tetsu-chin. Dan untuk hukumanmu karena terlambat menyiapkan makan malam, kau tidak boleh makan sampai waktunya makan siang besok!” Dengan itu, Atsushi pergi menyusul Daiki keluar dari ruang tamu. Jika menyangkut urusan makanan, Atsushi selalu sensitif, mereka di rumah itu tahu bahwa Atsushi akan marah jika apapun yang berkaitan dengan makanan tidak dipatuhi. Dalam seminggu saja, Tetsumi harus memiliki persediaan untuk kakak sulungnya itu sebanyak satu sampai dua karung _snack_. Hal itu karena Atsushi adalah _food_ - _lover_ , dan akan selalu mengeluh jika tidak ada makanan, selain itu di antara ketiga bersaudara itu meski yang paling tua, Atsushi memiliki sifat yang paling kekanak-kanakan dibandingkan dengan Daiki dan Ryouta.

Raut wajah Tetsumi tidak berubah meski Atsushi memarahinya agar tidak makan sampai makan siang besok. Tetsumi sendiri merasa kalau hal itu tidak terlalu berarti baginya yang memiliki sedikit nafsu makan, dan untuk raut wajahnya... _Well_ , Tetsumi memang tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosinya sedikit pun pada orang lain, sehingga orang lain yang melihatnya terkadang merasa heran apakah Tetsumi punya emosi atau tidak.

 

“Aku heran kenapa kau selalu membuat Daiki-cchi marah.” Kata Ryouta tiba-tiba, esok paginya. Tetsumi tahu bahwa kata-kata itu adalah sindiran untuknya, namun ia hanya bungkam dengan tangannya yang sibuk menuangkan air minum untuk kedua kakak tirinya—Daiki masih belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak tadi malam—.

“Tetsu-chin jadi semakin lamban, mungkin itu penyebabnya.” Timpal Atsushi. Ryouta tertawa mengejek mendengar jawaban kakaknya.

“ _Maa_ , _maa_ , sepertinya kau semakin malas ya, Tetsumi-cchi.” Tetsumi masih terdiam dengan wajah _flat_ -nya. “Apa kau sudah bosan tinggal di sini? Atau kau sudah lelah dengan kami bertiga?”

“Aku akan mengantar sarapan untuk Daiki- _niisan_. Kalau _niisan_ - _tachi_ membutuhkanku, aku ada di kamarku.” Ryouta merenggut kesal.

“ _Mou_! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, Tetsumi-cchi!?” Langkah Tetsumi berhenti.

“Maafkan aku, Ryouta- _niisan_. Aku akan bersikap lebih baik lagi lain kali.” Ryouta memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban adik tirinya itu.

“Dia membuatku kesal!” Sahut Ryouta yang dengan kesalnya menyambar selai kacang dan menaruh dua buah roti di piringnya.

“Biarkan saja dia.” Kata Atsushi sambil melihat Tetsumi masuk ke dalam kamar Daiki.

“ _Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_ , Daiki- _niisan_. Aku membawakanmu sarapan.” Daiki hanya menjawab dengan erangan kecil, kedua matanya masih terpejam namun Tetsumi tahu bahwa kakaknya bisa mendengar suaranya.

“Kalau Satsuki datang, katakan padanya kalau aku akan datang ke toko besok siang karena badanku sakit. Dan katakan padanya jangan menggangguku untuk hari ini. Aku ingin istirahat.”

“ _Wakarimasu_ , _niisan_.” Jawab Tetsumi sambil meninggalkan kamar Daiki. Satsuki adalah anak dari pemilik toko pengrajin pedang tempat Daiki bekerja. Mereka berdua berteman sejak ibu tirinya membawa ketiga kakak tirinya tinggal di rumah Tetsumi. Satsuki sering datang setiap hari Minggu, entah itu untuk bertemu Daiki—mengganggunya—atau sengaja datang untuk bertemu Tetsumi. Biar bagaimana pun ayah Tetsumi juga mengenal ayah Satsuki sebelum meninggal karena pernah beberapa kali diminta membuatkan pedang dan beberapa peralatan lainnya.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya pagi itu, Tetsumi pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tubuhnya yang lemah dan mungil terasa lebih lelah dari biasanya, tentu saja salah satu penyebabnya adalah pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk setiap harinya ditambah dengan kurangnya asupan gizi. Karena Tetsumi masih belum diizinkan untuk makan sampai makan siang hari itu, itu berarti ia akan mengisi perutnya saat makan malam nanti.

Tetsumi menoleh pada suara perutnya yang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Ia memang memiliki nafsu makan yang sedikit, namun karena mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, membuat semua tenaganya terkuras habis. Hampir. Paling tidak ia masih bisa minum air sampai ia merasa kenyang. Tetsumi meraih sebuah buku yang ada di atas meja di kamarnya. Ia selalu membaca buku di saat istirahat sambil bersantai. Mungkin buku itulah salah satu harta berharga yang diberikan oleh ayah dan ibunya sebelum mereka meninggalkan Tetsumi, karena kedua orang tua kandungnya tahu kalau putri tunggalnya sangat suka membaca sejak kecil. Ia tidak bosan membaca buku itu berulang-ulang, bahkan Tetsumi sudah hafal betul satu persatu kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak akan pernah bosan membaca buku itu. Senyum kecil Tetsumi terlihat ketika ia membaca salah satu karakter yang ada di dalam buku itu.

“Pangeran, ya...?”

 

Terasa berat.

Benar, itu yang dirasakan Daiki saat ini. Tubuhnya yang linu sejak pulang bekerja tadi malam, terasa semakin sulit digerakan.

“Apa yang...?” Suara Daiki yang berbisik terhenti saat ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Awalnya suara itu ia acuhkan, tetapi karena suaranya semakin keras... “Suara tertawa ini...”

“Dai-chan~~~” Suara itu mengiang keras di telinga Daiki dan membuatnya terkejut.

“Satsuki!? Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat minggir dari atas punggungku!” Pemilik suara itu hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah kesal sekaligus sakit yang dipasang sahabat kecilnya. Tentu saja Daiki merasa sakit, karena punggungnya—Daiki tidur dalam posisi telungkup—ditindih oleh tubuh gadis itu.

“Tidak, sampai Dai-chan bangun dari tidurnya, laki-laki pemalas~”

“Aku bukannya malas, _baka_! Tubuhku sakit semua karena bekerja seharian kemarin!”

“Tidak ada alasan...” Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Daiki akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari tubuh sahabat kecilnya.

“Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Aku kan sudah menyuruh Tetsu agar kau tidak menggangguku!!”

“Apa kau lupa? Aku kan punya kunci cadangan kamarmu, Dai-chan.” Kata gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan polos. Dengan cepatnya, Daiki menyambar kunci yang diperlihatkan sahabatnya itu.

“Mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa masuk lagi seenaknya. Kunci ini kusita!”

“Silahkan saja, aku masih punya banyak kunci cadangan lainnya di rumahku.” Daiki menatap Satsuki tidak percaya, sementara Satsuki merasa bahagia karena berhasil membuat Daiki kelihatan marah sekarang.

“ _Kono_ _yarou_!” Satsuki beranjak dari tempat tidur Daiki dan lari keluar kamar sahabatnya sambil tertawa riang.

“Cepat ganti baju, Dai-chan! Tetsu-chan sudah menyiapkan makan siang!” Dari dalam kamarnya, Daiki mengutuk Satsuki yang menganggu waktu istirahatnya.

“Kau tidak seharusnya mengganggu Daiki- _niisan_ yang sedang kelelahan, Satsuki-san.” Satsuki tertawa geli dan mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan.

“Biarkan saja, dia tidak seharusnya bermalas-malasan meski ini hari libur.” Tetsumi hanya menghela napas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya menata piring dan gelas di atas meja makan. “Oh ya, di mana yang lainnya? Ryou-chan dan Akkun maksudku.”

“Sepertinya mereka masih di ruang baca.”

“Kalau begitu biar aku memanggil mereka—“

“Tidak usah, Satsuki-cchi. Kami sudah di sini.” Ujar Ryouta sambil menyapa Satsuki yang tersenyum lebar melihat Ryouta dan Atsushi menuju ruang makan. “ _Gomen_ _ne_ , tadi aku keasyikan berlatih piano di ruang baca.” Satsuki melebarkan matanya yang berbinar.

“Kau sudah menyelesaikan lagu barumu, Ryou-chan?”

“Baru setengahnya sih, aku berniat memakai lagu ini sebagai _soundtrack_ pertunjukan teaterku yang selanjutnya.”

“ _Sugoi_! Kau harus membiarkanku mendengar lagumu itu!” Ryouta tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Tetsumi hanya menatap interaksi mereka dalam diam.

“Apa yang kau lihat, Tetsumi-cchi? Cepat bawakan makanan lainnya.” Dan segera sikap ramah yang baru saja diperlihatkannya pada Satsuki berubah 360 derajat pada waktu ia berbicara dengan Tetsumi.

“Aku sudah lapar, Tetsu-chin~” Tetsumi mengangguk pelan sambil menyajikan makan siang untuk kakak-kakak tirinya ditambah Satsuki.

“Ah, Daiki-cchi! Tubuhmu sudah baikan?” Daiki yang muncul di ruang makan, langsung duduk dan memijit dahinya.

“Baikan apanya? Tubuhku malah makin sakit karena ditindih oleh gadis bodoh ini. Memangnya tidak sadar apa kalau badannya itu seberat apa— _ittai_ , Satsuki!!”

“Apanya yang ‘berat’, Dai-chan!?” Sahut Satsuki yang masih asyik menjewer telinga Daiki.

“Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua...” Ucap Ryouta menengahi kakaknya dan Satsuki.

“Oh iya, Tetsu-chin, jangan lupa ambilkan surat di kotak surat hari ini.”

“ _Hai_ , Atsushi- _niisan_.” Mereka berempat melihat kepergian Tetsumi. Tidak lama setelahnya, Tetsumi kembali lagi ke ruang makan dengan membawa beberapa amplop yang di dalamnya berisi surat-surat yang diambilnya dari kotak surat.

“Daiki-cchi, itu kan _steak_ punyaku! Jangan diambil setengahnya dong!” Keluh Ryouta yang merasa kesal karena makanannya diambil seenaknya oleh kakaknya yang berbeda satu tahun itu.

“Kau tinggal suruh Tetsu membawakannya lagi! Susah amat sih!” Ryouta menggembungkan pipinya.

“Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyuruhnya membawakan itu untukmu...?” Keluh Ryouta yang kesal makan siangnya diembat oleh Daiki.

“Biar aku bawakan lagi, Ryouta- _niisan_.” Ujar Tetsumi yang tanpa ba’bi’bu pergi ke dapur untuk membawakan makanan ekstra.

“Kasihan, Tetsu-chan... Aku akan membantunya.” Genggaman tangan Daiki menghentikan Satsuki yang tadinya hendak berdiri. “Dai-chan?”

“Sudah kubilang tidak usah bantu dia. Dia akan semakin lamban dan santai jika disuruh kalau ada yang membantunya.”

“Tapi...” Satsuki terdiam dan menghela napasnya. Ia akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya setelah sekian kali Daiki selalu melarangnya untuk membantu adik tirinya itu dijadikan pembantu di rumahnya sendiri. Sementara itu Atsushi sambil mengunyah makanan, melihat pengirim surat-surat yang tadi dibawakan Tetsumi kepadanya. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah surat yang memiliki amplop berbeda dari amplop lainnya. Ada sebuah cap pengirim yang ia ketahui betul siapa orang yang mengirimkan surat itu.

“ _Douzo_ , Ryouta- _niisan_.” Ryouta hanya mengambil makanan ekstra yang dibawakan Tetsumi tanpa berterima kasih.

“ _Kore_ _wa_...”

“ _Doushita_ no, Akkun?” Tanya Satsuki yang menyadari kalau sejak tadi Atsushi tidak seperti biasanya khusyu makan siang.

“Ini surat dari orang itu.” Jawabnya sembari memperlihatkan amplop yang terlampir cap bertuliskan ‘Teikou’. Daiki dan Ryouta terdiam sejenak sebelum mereka berdua sama-sama tersedak _steak_ dan air yang mereka konsumsi.

“A-apa yang tertulis di surat itu, Atsushi?” Satsuki menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia baru kali ini mendengar Daiki yang tiba-tiba gagap, sama halnya dengan Ryouta yang menelan ludah dengan gugup. Atsushi yang sekarang berwajah pucat pasi pun, menganggukan kepalanya dan membuka amplop itu kemudian membaca isi suratnya.

“Eh...?” Tetsumi menatap ketiga kakak tirinya dengan heran, menunggu Atsushi mengumumkan isi surat yang ia belum tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan ‘orang itu’ oleh Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta. “ _Yabai_...”

“ _Mou_ , Atsushi-niicchi, jangan membuatku gugup!”

“Ryouta benar, Atsushi. Cepat katakan apa yang dikatakan orang itu dalam suratnya?!” Atsushi menatap kedua adiknya yang tidak sabar dengan tatapan serius.

“Sei-chin akan datang ke sini mengunjungi kita.”


	2. Step-brothers' Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuhuu~ Aimbek egein~~ Mohon maaf FF ini bakal lambat di-update soalnya catatan saya yang isinya plot cerita tiap chapternya mendadak hilang karena pindahan rumah :'v 
> 
> Jadi saya mau inget-inget dulu tiap chapter gimana ceritanya sambil nunggu bukunya ketemu huhuhu. Sambil nunggu, mungkin boleh sambil baca FF saya yang lain :D #promosi #modus
> 
> Oke deh, Maafkan typos saya~~

**“A-apa yang tertulis di surat itu, Atsushi?” Satsuki menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia baru kali ini mendengar Daiki yang tiba-tiba gagap, sama halnya dengan Ryouta yang menelan ludah dengan gugup. Atsushi yang sekarang berwajah pucat pasi pun, menganggukan kepalanya dan membuka amplop itu kemudian membaca isi suratnya.**

**“Eh...?” Tetsumi menatap ketiga kakak tirinya dengan heran, menunggu Atsushi mengumumkan isi surat yang ia belum tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan ‘orang itu’ oleh Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta. “ _Sonna_...”**

**“ _Mou_ , Atsushi-niicchi, jangan membuatku gugup!”**

**“Ryouta benar, Atsushi. Cepat katakan apa yang dikatakan orang itu dalam suratnya?!” Atsushi menatap kedua adiknya yang tidak sabar dengan tatapan serius.**

**“Sei-chin akan datang ke sini mengunjungi kita.”**

“Kau bercanda...” Gumam Daiki, sedangkan Ryouta menutup wajahnya sambil mengerang. “Biar aku yang baca suratnya!” Daiki menelan ludahnya ketika ia selesai membaca isi suratnya.

“ _Mou_... Kenapa dia harus datang ke sini...?”

“ _Minna_ , _ochitsuite_. Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi, dan siapa itu yang akan datang mengunjungi kalian?” Akhirnya Satsuki angkat bicara saking tidak mengertinya pembicaraan Daiki dan kedua saudaranya.

“Sei-chin ya Sei-chin,” Satsuki memutar bola matanya. Apa tidak ada yang bisa memberinya penjelasan?! Mata Satsuki menangkap birunya mata Tetsumi yang hanya terdiam sejak tadi. “Tetsu-chan, kau tahu siapa itu ‘Sei-chin’ ini?” Tetsumi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh ketiga kakak tirinya. Terlebih lagi, memang kenapa kalau ada orang yang akan datang mengunjungi mereka? Dan siapa itu ‘Sei-chin’ sampai sepertinya mereka menganggap bahwa ‘Sei-chin’ ini membawa malapetaka jika datang menemui mereka?

 

“Ne, Ryou-chan. Siapa sih sebenarnya ‘Sei-chin’ itu?”

DEG!

Begitu mendengar nama itu untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, membuat bulu kuduk Ryouta berdiri. Satsuki memperhatikan perubahan sikap dari adik sahabatnya itu. “Ryou-chan?”

“ _Ano_... _Gomen_ , Satsuki-cchi, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku butuh konsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan lagu baruku.” Dengan berat hati, Satsuki meninggalkan Ryouta sendirian ditemani pianonya di ruang baca. Atsushi sudah pasti berada di dapur mencoba resep baru yang dibuatnya, Tetsumi ada di kamarnya dan ia juga tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan tentang ‘Sei-chin’. Hanya ada pilihan terakhir.

“Dai-chan~”

“Kalau kau mau bertanya soal pembicaraan saat makan siang tadi, aku tidak mau menjawabnya.” Kedua pipi Satsuki langsung menggembung begitu mendengar jawaban Daiki yang sedang asyik bermain basket di halaman belakang.

“Tidak adil! Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Ryou-chan, Akkun, dan sekarang kau. Apa kalian mencoba menguji kesabaranku?” Daiki menghela napas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang kemudian ia minum sampai habis.

“Bukan begitu, lagipula ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Sudah begitu aku malas membicarakan orang itu.”

“Kalau begitu malah tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau menceritakannya padaku?” Daiki duduk di sebelah Satsuki, keduanya terdiam sejenak.

“Dia adalah anak satu-satunya keluarga Akashi, pewaris pedagang besar di Kerajaan Teikou. Ayahnya dulu pernah menikahi ibuku sebelum akhirnya mereka bercerai dan ibu menikah dengan ayah Tetsu. Dengan kata lain dia adalah kakak tiriku, karena dia seumuran dengan Atsushi.”

“Tapi kenapa dia masih berhubungan dengan kalian? Bukannya ibumu sudah bercerai dengan ayahnya?”

“Mereka bercerai karena ayah tiriku itu ikut berperang terkait dengan adanya konflik antara Teikou dan Kirisaki Daichi. Ayah tiriku sangat setia pada Raja Teikou waktu itu, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk menceraikan ibuku yang waktu itu memiliki aku dan Ryouta saat masih kecil, dan Atsushi. Sehingga akhirnya, kami pindah ke sini dan bertemu dengan ayah Tetsu.”

“Bagaimana dengan kakak tirimu itu?”

“Sei yang sudah tidak punya ibu, tadinya dititipkan oleh ayahnya pada ibuku. Namun salah seorang saudagar yang adalah sahabat baik ayahnya, meminta ibuku agar lebih baik Sei tinggal dengannya. Hal itu karena ayahnya yang juga menitipkannya pada saudagar itu. Sehingga sampai sekarang pun Sei tinggal di Kerajaan Teikou dan menjadi pedagang besar sama seperti ayahnya dulu. Kami masih berhubungan sampai beberapa tahun kemudian ibu menikahi ayah Tetsu.”

“Dan baru kali ini dia menghubungi kalian lagi?” Daiki mengangguk.

“Mungkin dia baru tahu kabar mengenai meninggalnya ibuku yang juga ibu tirinya dulu.”

“Lalu kenapa Dai-chan, Ryou-chan dan Akkun kelihatan tidak suka kalau dia berkunjung ke sini?” Daiki mengerutkan dahinya.

“Itu karena...” Satsuki menunggu sahabatnya melanjutkan kata-katanya. “ _Mou_ _ii_ , kau lihat sendiri saja kalau dia datang nanti.” Daiki beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Satsuki yang memutar bola matanya.

Dari balik pintu belakang, Tetsumi tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia sudah berdiri sejak tadi mendengarkan cerita kakak tirinya pada Satsuki. Tetsumi tidak sengaja mendengar, ia baru akan mengambil cuciannya yang sudah kering sebelum ia mendengar suara Daiki yang mulai menceritakan siapa sebenarnya ‘Sei-chin’ yang dimaksud oleh ketiga kakak tirinya itu.

 

“Tetsu-chin,” Tetsumi menoleh ketika Atsushi memanggil namanya. “Makanlah di dapur dan cepat tidur.” Tetsumi sempat heran mengapa tiba-tiba Atsushi menyuruhnya sampai sedetail itu. Padahal biasanya kakaknya itu tidak peduli jam berapa pun Tetsumi pergi tidur atau makan. Namun ia hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur setelah membereskan bekas makan malam ketiga kakaknya.

“ _Saa_ , apa yang akan kita rencanakan untuk menyambut Sei-niicchi?” Ryouta membuka pembicaraan setelah yakin adik tirinya pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

“Bagaimana kalau kita suruh dia lain kali saja berkunjung ke sini? Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya.” Celetuk Daiki sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap karena ngantuk.

“Kau ini bilang apa, Daiki-cchi? Memangnya kau mau mengalami kesengsaraan seumur hidupmu?” Daiki menelan ludahnya. “Aku yakin Sei-niicchi juga berusaha meluangkan waktunya untuk menemui kita. Mungkin dia juga baru mengetahui kabar tentang _okaachan_.”

“Ryouta-chin benar, Sei-chin juga menyayangi ‘ _kaachan_ , ia pasti akan lebih awal datang ke sini begitu tahu kabar tentang ‘ _kaachan_ yang meninggal. Namun karena ia sangat sibuk, Sei-chin baru bisa sekarang menemui kita.” Mereka bertiga terdiam dan larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Kemudian Daiki memecah keheningan.

“Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

“Dalam suratnya, Sei-chin akan datang Sabtu depan. Kita masih punya waktu mempersiapkan kedatangannya. Ada kemungkinan Sei-chin akan tinggal selama beberapa hari. Kita bisa siapkan kamar yang ada di sebelah Ryouta-chin.”

“Eh?! Kenapa harus di sebelahku?!”

“Kamar itu adalah kamar ketiga terbesar di rumah ini setelah kamar utama dan kamar Tetsu-chin.”

“Kenapa tidak kita pakai kamar Tetsu saja untuk dijadikan kamar Sei?”

“ _Sou_ _sou_! Daiki-cchi benar! Aku setuju!”

“Tidak, akan memakan waktu lama untuk memindahkan barang-barang Tetsu-chin. Kalau pun kita ikut memindahkan barang-barang itu, kita tidak punya waktu karena bekerja seharian.”

“Biarkan saja, kita suruh saja orang lain untuk membantu Tetsu memindahkan barang-barangnya, atau kita bisa membuangnya. Gampang, kan?”

“Daiki-chin, itu akan mengeluarkan biaya tambahan. Tokoku sedang sepi pengunjung karena resep baruku belum keluar. Kecuali kalau kau dan Ryouta-chin mau memberikan pengganti biaya itu.”

“Maaf saja, aku sedang menabung untuk membeli biola jadi tentu saja kutolak.” Daiki berdecih mendengar komentar kedua saudaranya. Ia sendiri pun sedang irit-iritnya menggunakan uang untuk keperluannya semenjak Atsushi memberikan jatah gajinya hanya sedikit—ia takut kalau uangnya habis, tidak bisa membeli banyak persediaan makanan—.

“Karena itu kamar utama yang terletak di sebelah kamar Ryouta-chin sudah ditetapkan.” Ryouta menggerutu sebal. “Bersabarlah, Ryouta-chin. Ini hanya untuk sementara saja.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan Tetsu?”

“Apanya yang bagaimana?” Daiki menjitak kepala blonde milik Ryouta. “ _Ittai_ -ssu!”

“ _Aho_! Bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan Tetsu pada Sei? Dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai adik tiri kita itu.”

“Hmm... Mungkin kita bisa berbohong pada Sei-chin tentang Tetsu-chin.” Keduanya, Daiki dan Ryouta menatap Atsushi. “Kita bisa mengatakan padanya kalau Tetsu-chin adalah pekerja di rumah ini.”

“Dengan kata lain, barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Tetsu kita singkirkan, bukan?”

“Apa kau yakin, Atsushi-niicchi?” Atsushi meletakan tangannya di bawah dagu sambil berpikir keras. “Memangnya tidak akan ketahuan ya-ssu?”

“Ryouta benar juga. Sei mungkin akan mengetahuinya, Atsushi.” Dahi Atsushi mengerut sampai ia mengeluarkan suara frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

“Tidak ada cara lain. Kita memang harus menyingkirkan barang-barang Tetsu-chin agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia adalah anak dari ayah tiri kita.”

“Tapi kau bilang tadi akan menambah biaya-ssu?” Daiki memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit.

“Tidak akan kalau kita yang memindahkan barang-barang itu.”

“ _Chotto_ , Atsushi-niicchi! Kau lupa kalau kita bekerja seharian di luar rumah? Aku tidak mungkin minta cuti kerja!”

“Tidak usah sampai cuti kerja, kita akan mengerjakannya sepulang kerja setiap hari. Aku yakin jika dilakukan oleh empat orang akan lebih cepat.”

“ _Mou_... Tidak ada waktu santai setelah kerja dong!” Ryouta bersuara frustasi.

“Aku yakin tubuhku akan semakin sakit...” Gumam Daiki yang sudah pasrah menerima takdirnya.

“Kalau begitu sekalian saja kamar tidur Tetsumi-cchi yang dijadikan kamar inap Sei-niicchi!”

“Tidak, untuk menutupi keberadaan Tetsu-chin, kita harus tetap menjadikan kamar sebelahmu tempat inap Sei-chin.” Ryouta mencibir kesal karena usulnya ditolak lagi.

“Terus kalau Sei bertanya tentang siapa yang memakai kamar Tetsu, kita jawab apa dong?”

“Ya, bilang saja dulu mau dipersiapkan untuk calon anak ayah tiri kita, tapi ternyata ayah tiri kita tidak punya anak sampai dengan ‘ _kaachan_ pun.” Daiki dan Ryouta saling berpandangan, mengkhawatirkan jawaban kakak sulungnya yang bagi mereka pun cukup diragukan. “Kalau kalian punya jawaban yang lebih kreatif, bantu aku memikirkannya dong!” Ucap Atsushi yang dirinya pun mulai merasa gundah dengan jawabannya sendiri. Itu karena mereka tahu kalau Sei yang mereka kenal tidak akan mudah percaya begitu saja dengan pernyataan tanpa bukti yang mereka katakan padanya.

“Cih, apa boleh buat. Aku pun tidak kreatif kalau berpikir soal kebohongan.”

“Aku juga-ssu,” Timpal Ryouta sambil menghela nafas pasrah. “Atau kita bilang saja, kalau kamar itu juga kadang-kadang digunakan sebagai kamar tamu. Ayah tiri kita kan sering kedatangan tamu waktu beliau masih hidup,” Atsushi mengangguk dengan usul adiknya.

“Tambahkan saja itu kalau Sei-chin nanti bertanya. Oh iya, masalah Tetsu-chin, biar aku saja yang memberinya penjelasan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Sei-chin datang nanti.” Atsushi menutup mulutnya yang menguap. “Untuk sekarang kita tidur saja dulu. Besok kita mulai pindahkan barang-barang Tetsu-chin ke gudang di halaman belakang.”

Daiki dan Ryouta beranjak dari kursinya dan masing-masing pergi ke kamar mereka.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Kau mengerti, kan, Tetsu-chin? Kau cukup bekerja saja seperti biasanya dan jawab pertanyaan Sei-chin seperlunya saja kalau dia bertanya. Kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirimu atau ayahmu, kau akan menerima akibatnya nanti.”

“ _Wakarimashita_ , Atsushi- _niisan_.” Atsushi mengangguk mendengar jawaban adik tirinya itu.

“Dan asal kau tahu, sedikit saja kau melakukan kesalahan, Sei-niicchi tidak akan mengampunimu. Karena dia perfeksionis.”

“Aku mengerti, Ryouta- _niisan_.” Ryouta berusaha tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Tetsumi yang mengatakan kalau ia selalu mengerti.

“Aku dan yang lainnya akan berusaha pulang sebelum makan malam untuk memindahkan barang-barangmu. Sebelum itu kau pindahkan dulu barang-barang yang lebih ringan sendiri.” Tetsumi menganggukan kepalanya. “Daiki-chin.”

“ _Hai_ , _wakatta_. Aku akan berusaha secepatnya pulang setelah bekerja.” Jawab Daiki dengan malas.

“Bagus, Daiki-chin.”

“ _Oniisan_ - _tachi_ , ini bekal makan siang kalian.”

“Hm... Jangan lupa kerjakan tugasmu, Tetsu-chin.” Tetsumi mengangguk pada kakak sulungnya. Ryouta seperti biasa membuang muka padanya, sedangkan Daiki tidak mempedulikannya selain bekal makan siang yang disodorkan oleh Tetsumi.

Setelah waktu makan siang lewat, Tetsumi mulai mengerjakan apa yang disuruh oleh kakak-kakak tirinya untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya dari kamarnya yang dulu ke gudang halaman belakang. Tadi pagi Atsushi sudah menceritakan kedatangan ‘Sei’ yang adalah kakak tiri Daiki, Ryouta dan Atsushi. Mereka tidak memberikan penjelasan detail tentang orang yang dipanggil ‘Sei-chin/Sei/Sei-niicchi’ ini, ia hanya diberitahu sedikit tentang kakak tiri yang sepertinya ditakuti oleh ketiga kakak tirinya. Namun Tetsumi sudah tahu detail ‘Sei-chin/Sei/Sei-niicchi’ itu dari penjelasan Daiki yang tidak sengaja ia dengar kemarin.

Tetsumi punya perasaan tidak enak tentang ‘Sei-chin/Sei/Sei-niicchi’ itu semenjak kakaknya yang berbeda warna rambut itu hobi menyuruh-nyuruh dan memanfaatkan Tetsumi sebagai pekerja rumah tangga, kelihatan takut dan sangat patuh pada kakak tiri mereka yang akan berkunjung Sabtu nanti. Ia hanya bisa berdo’a semoga ia masih bisa menjalani hidupnya lebih lama lagi.

 

“ _Tsukaretta_!” Seru Ryouta dengan nada frustasi.

“ _Urusai_ , Ryouta! Suaramu membuatku semakin cape tahu!” Ryouta memanyunkan bibirnya.

“ _Mendokusei_ _na_...” Gumam Atsushi yang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput hijau yang ada di depan gudang. “Aku sudah tidak tahan...”

“Oi, oi, Atsushi! Jangan mengeluh begitu! Kau sendiri kan yang mengusulkan ide ini!” Atsushi berdiri pelan-pelan dan berjalan menuju dapur. “Oi, kau mau ke mana?”

“Makanan... Aku butuh makanan dan air...” Bisiknya seperti hewan liar yang kelaparan. Daiki dan Ryouta hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kakak sulungnya seperti itu.

“Lagipula aku bingung,” Daiki menoleh pada Ryouta. “Kenapa kita harus menyembunyikan identitas Tetsumi-cchi dari Sei-niicchi?” Lagi-lagi Ryouta kena jitakan Daiki.

“ _Baka_!”

“Daiki-cchi _hidoi_ -ssu!” Protes Ryouta, kedua matanya mengeluarkan setitik air mata.

“Dengar ya Ryou, kalau Sei sampai tahu ayah tiri kita meninggalkan seorang anak lain, bisa-bisa Tetsu dibawanya pergi.” Ryouta menatap kakak kandungnya dengan bingung.

“Aku masih tidak mengerti-ssu. Aw!” Jitakan Daiki langsung melayang ke atas kepala blonde Ryouta.

“Kau ini _baka_! Intinya kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sei pada Tetsu jika ia tahu Tetsu adalah adik tiri kita yang ditinggalkan ayah.” Ryouta yang masih mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Daiki, menaikan sebelah alisnya. “Kau tahu sendiri kalau kita tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan atau dipikirkan Sei. Dia bisa saja membawa Tetsu untuk dijual ke para pedagang besar lainnya atau bahkan...”

“Me-membunuhnya-ssu!?” Ryouta membelalakan kedua bola matanya saat melihat tatapan _horror_ Daiki. “Daiki-cchi, itu sadis! Apa Sei-niicchi akan melakukan hal sejauh itu?” Daiki menghela nafasnya.

“Entahlah, tapi semenjak dia berubah setelah ditinggalkan ayahnya, dia seperti orang lain. Aku yang dulu memang cukup dekat dengan Sei, tentu saja bisa merasakan perubahan dari dalam dirinya.” Ryouta menundukan kepalanya dan bergumam hal yang sama dengan kakaknya.

“Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Ayo kita lanjutkan beres-beresnya.” Ryouta dan Daiki segera beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk sejak tadi. Mereka melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya setelah Atsushi kembali dari dapur untuk mengisi tenaganya.

Sementara itu Tetsumi keluar dari pintu gudang tanpa sepengetahuan kedua kakak tirinya yang sejak tadi membicarakan dirinya dan tamu yang akan disambut mereka beberapa hari lagi. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat tenang lebih pucat dari biasanya setelah mendengar pembicaraan Ryouta dan Daiki tentang kakak tiri mereka lainnya.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Kau mau aku temani masuk, Sei-chan?” Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dengan nada lembut pada orang yang baru saja turun dari kereta kudanya.

“Aa, bisakah kau membantuku membawa barang-barangku, Reo?” Orang yang dipanggil Reo itu hanya mengangguk. Ia tahu kalau pertanyaan atasannya itu adalah perintah, dan tak ada yang bisa menolak perintah tersebut.

“Dengan senang hati, Sei-chan~” Jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit terlalu riang untuk orang yang mau disuruh-suruh. Sementara Reo menurunkan barang bawaan atasannya itu, laki-laki berambut merah itu berjalan mendekati gerbang rumah yang cukup besar dengan halaman depan yang juga cukup luas. Ia melihat papan nama yang terpampang jelas di pintu gerbang di depannya.

“Kuroko, ya...”

“Oi, Akashi, biar aku bukakan pintu gerbangnya. Sepertinya tidak dikunci.”

“Tidak usah. Tidak sopan kalau kita masuk ke rumah ini tanpa menyalakan bel terlebih dahulu, kan?”

“Sei-chan benar!” Laki-laki dengan tubuh lebih besar dengan kulit sawo matang itu memutar bola matanya. Seketika setelah laki-laki berambut merah itu membunyikan bel, pintu rumah terbuka dan seorang laki-laki berambut blonde yang sudah tidak asing lagi datang menghampiri kedatangan tamu yang akhirnya tiba.

“Ryouta.” Orang yang dipanggil itu tersenyum lebar melihat sosok kakak tiri yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya. “Sudah lama tidak bertemu.” Ryouta membuka pintu gerbang dan menyapa kakak tirinya itu.

“ _Hisashiburi_ _desu_ _yo_ , Sei-niicchi!” Seru Ryouta, ia mempersilahkan kakak tirinya dan dua orang lainnya yang ia asumsikan sebagai pekerja kakaknya untuk masuk. “Silahkan masuk, Atsushi-niicchi dan Daiki-cchi sudah menunggumu di dalam, Sei-niicchi.”

“-cchi? Panggilan yang lucu.” Gumam Reo dari belakang kedua adik-kakak itu, sementara Eikichi, salah satu laki-laki bertubuh besar itu nampak tidak peduli.

“Sei-niicchi bisa duduk dulu di sini, dan juga...” Ryouta melirik ke arah dua orang lainnya yang berdiri di samping Seijuurou.

“Ah, namaku Mibuchi Reo dan laki-laki berkulit sawo matang ini adalah Nebuya Eikichi. _Yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_. Dan kami akan berdiri di sini, jadi jangan khawatir.”

“Kalian boleh memanggilku Ryouta, Mibuchi-san dan Nebuya-san. Kalau begitu aku permisi sebentar.” Mereka bertiga mengangguk melihat kepergian Ryouta yang hendak memanggil kedua kakaknya.

“Adikmu kelihatan berbeda sekali denganmu yang pendiam ya, Sei-chan.”

“Aa, kau benar. Kami semua sangat berbeda.” Jawab Seijuuro sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya, ia masih ingat betul semua adik-adiknya. Baik penampilan maupun sifat mereka mungkin belum berubah sampai sekarang. Paling tidak untuk penampilan, Ryouta masih seperti dulu, sementara kedua adiknya yang lain...

“Sei-chin~” Ketiga orang yang ada di ruang tamu melihat ketiga orang dengan rambut dan ukuran tubuh yang berbeda datang ke ruang tamu menyapa mereka yang baru saja datang. “Akhirnya kau datang juga...” Seijuuro beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum saat melihat kedua adiknya yang lain akhirnya ada di hadapannya.

“Atsushi, Daiki, _hisashiburi_ _da_. Kelihatannya kalian semua dalam keadaan yang baik.”

“Sei-chin juga, bukan?” Seijuurou mengangguk. Kakak beradik itu duduk bersama setelah saling menyapa. “Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Kerajaan Teikou?”

“Masih seperti dulu. Aku masih meneruskan pekerjaan ayahku.”

“Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau pasti sangat sibuk ya...”

“Kau benar, Atsushi.”

“Kalau kau sibuk, kenapa repot-repot datang ke sini?” Semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu melirik ke arah Daiki.

“Daiki-cchi!” Dengus Ryouta sambil berbisik pada kakaknya yang berambut biru tua. _Well_ , itu seharusnya hanya gumaman kecil yang dibisikan oleh Daiki, dan tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan kata-kata itu terlalu keras. Keringat dingin jatuh mengalir dari dahi Daiki ketika ia melihat kedua mata _heterocromatic_ milik Seijuurou menatapnya. Daiki berdehem dengan gugup.

“Maksudku, kalau kau sibuk lebih baik jangan memaksakan untuk datang. Lagipula Teikou dan Seirin itu jaraknya cukup jauh, kan?” Ryouta menghela nafas pada kebodohan kakaknya itu.

“Hm, masih jujur seperti dulu, Daiki. Tapi kau benar, aku memang selalu sibuk, untungnya aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untuk bertemu dengan kalian. Sudah sepuluh tahun, bukan, semenjak kita bertemu lagi?”

“ _Sou_ _sou_! Sudah sepuluh tahun setelah akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Sei-niicchi!”

“Dan kalian tidak berubah sama sekali, aku masih ingat semua karakter kalian yang berbeda.” Timpal Seijuurou. Dalam benak ketiga adiknya, mereka serempak berpikir kalau satu-satunya yang berubah hanya Seijuurou, itu pun terhitung semenjak sepeninggalan ayahnya.

“Tentu saja, kami masih seperti dulu. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, Ryouta-chin...” Ryouta sempat heran saat Atsushi melihat ke arahnya, namun dengan cepat ia mengerti maksud dari tatapan kakak tirinya.

“Ah, _sumimasen_ , tidak sopan karena belum menyuguhi kalian semua. Tunggu sebentar ya!” Ujar Ryouta yang kemudian keluar dari ruang tamu menuju pintu yang menuju dapur.

“Aku baru tahu tentang kepergian Rumiko-san dan ayah tiri kalian setelah aku baru saja kembali ke Teikou setahun yang lalu.” Atsushi menaikan satu alisnya.

“Memangnya Sei-chin tidak tinggal di Teikou setelah kita berpisah waktu itu?” Tanya Atsushi.

“Aku diajak untuk tinggal di sebuah desa terpencil yang belum dimiliki oleh kerajaan mana pun waktu itu, desa itu sangat aman untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian selama perang berlangsung. Lalu dua tahun kemudian aku kembali ke Teikou karena selesainya perang dengan Kirisaki Daichi. Hingga kemudian sampai tiga tahun lalu aku pergi meninggalkan Teikou lagi untuk membantu pihak kerajaan membuat kerajaan baru yang akan menjadi anak Kerajaan Teikou.”

“Kerajaan baru? Maksudmu kerajaan baru yang didirikan atas nama Teikou?” Seijuurou mengangguk pada Daiki.

“Sampai sekarang kerajaan itu masih dibangun dan dalam masa pembangunan awalnya, kami sedang mencari orang-orang terpercaya yang dapat menjadi pendiri kerajaan.”

“Tapi kau kan pedagang? Kenapa ditunjuk sebagai orang yang juga membantu mendirikan kerajaan?” Seijuurou tersenyum mendengar adik tirinya yang tiba-tiba ingin tahu, karena pada dasarnya Daiki selalu tidak ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain.

“Sei-chan tidak hanya pedagang besar yang mewarisi bakat ayahnya, ia juga sangat cerdas dan jenius untuk membuat strategi-strategi dan rencana yang dapat membantu pembangunan Kerajaan Teikou. Jadi Shuuzo-sama menunjuknya sebagai salah seorang yang dapat dipercayai membantu pembangunan kerajaan baru ini.” Tentunya Daiki dan Atsushi langsung berpikir kalau buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Sama halnya seperti ayahnya, Seijuurou juga orang kepercayaan sang raja.

“Penjelasan yang bagus, Reo.”

“Ups, maaf karena aku menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa izin, Sei-chan~” Eikichi hanya bisa bergumam ‘ _baka’_ pada Reo yang tersenyum dengan kaku pada Seijuurou.

“Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih atas penjelasanmu.” Kata Seijuurou. “Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku.”

“Ah, _sou_ _da_. Aku bekerja di toko roti tidak jauh dari sini, kau harus mampir lain waktu karena roti yang kami jual adalah roti yang cukup terkenal di sini dan beberapa tempat di luar kerajaan.”

“Hee... Kau masih menyukai makanan ya? Tidak heran kalau kau bekerja di sana. Bagaimana denganmu, Daiki?” Daiki mengusap rambut biru gelapnya.

“ _Betsuni_ , hanya mengantar barang dan membuat pedang semacamnya.”

“Aku tahu kalau kau bisa menjadi pekerja keras. Aku harap sifat malasmu yang ada sejak dulu tidak menghalangi pekerjaanmu, ne?” Daiki memutar bola matanya. “Bagaimana dengan Ryouta?”

“Ryouta-chin bekerja sebagai pemain teater, ia sudah cukup terkenal di sini.”

“Teater, ya? Aku yakin dia punya banyak penggemar, bukan?” Atsushi mengangguk pada Seijuurou. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan munculah sosok Ryouta bersama seorang gadis yang belum pernah Seijuurou lihat sebelumnya.

“Maaf menunggu lama, _minna_ -san. Silahkan dicicipi suguhannya!” Ucap Ryouta, beberapa cangkir disuguhkan di depan Seijuurou dan kedua adiknya yang lain ditambah cangkir untuk Reo dan Eikichi serta beberapa camilan seperti roti dan sandwich. “Sei-niicchi, maaf membuatmu menunggu!” Mata Seijuurou belum lepas dari sosok gadis berambut biru laut yang berada di depannya menyuguhi makanan dan minuman.

“Aa, _arigatou_.” Gumam Seijuurou. Untuk sesaat kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah-emas bertemu dengan manik biru yang juga serupa dengan warna rambut gadis itu. Gadis itu, Tetsumi, hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali ke tempat sebelum ia datang.

Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta diam-diam saling berpandangan saat tatapan Seijuurou masih mengikuti ke mana arah Tetsumi menghilang setelah membawakan suguhan makanan dan minuman beberapa saat yang lalu. Mungkin keputusan Ryouta meminta bantuan Tetsumi membantunya membawa suguhan untuk kakaknya adalah salah.

“Ehm! Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan sebelum aku kembali ke sini?” Tanya Ryouta yang berusaha memecah keheningan, tentunya untuk mengalihkan perhatian kakak tirinya itu. Keadaan seperti itu sudah ditebak duluan oleh ketiga bersaudara itu sebelum kedatangan Seijuurou ke rumah itu, dan tentunya mereka sudah merencanakan bagaimana pun agar perhatian Seijuurou tidak terfokus pada Tetsumi. _‘Paling tidak sampai Sei-niicchi pergi.’_ Batin Ryouta.

“Hanya bertanya soal pekerjaan yang kalian lakukan saat ini.” Jawab Seijuurou setelah meletakan kembali cangkir tehnya di atas meja. “Oh iya, siapa gadis yang barusan itu?”

DEG.

Langsung tepat sasaran, pikir ketiga bersaudara itu.

“Itu hanya seorang pekerja rumah tangga saja yang bekerja di sini...” Jawab Atsushi, baru kali ini ia berbohong pada Seijuurou. Dan ia harap ia masih akan hidup lebih lama lagi.

“Eh? Benarkah? Gadis cantik seperti itu bekerja di sini sebagai pekerja rumah tangga?” Reo menambahkan dan dengan dramatisnya ia seolah membayangkan Tetsumi dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar. Eikichi tidak berkomentar sedikit pun, ia lebih tertarik pada sandwich yang sedang dikunyahnya (Seijuurou menyodorkan sandwich yang disuguhkan tadi pada Eikichi yang ia tahu pasti sangat lapar setelah perjalanan dari Teikou ke Seirin).

“S- _sou_ _desu_ _yo_ -ssu! Mau bagaimana lagi, kan? Kami juga menerimanya bekerja karena selama kami meninggalkan rumah untuk bekerja, tidak ada yang membersihkan rumah ini.” Balas Ryouta yang berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. “Ne, Daiki-cchi?” Daiki mengangguk setuju. Kedua mata Seijuurou menatap ketiga adiknya yang terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan tentu saja ia tahu.

“Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kami menemanimu untuk melihat-lihat rumah ini?”

“Boleh juga, semenjak aku akan tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari.” Seijuurou melirik kedua bawahannya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

“Aku sudah membawanya.” Kata Eikichi sambil menenteng barang bawaan Seijuurou, yang tentu saja bukan milik Seijuurou semua.

“Itu untuk kalian.” Ujar Seijuurou ketika Eikichi memisahkan barang Seijuurou dengan bingkisan yang disodorkannya pada Atsushi. “Buka saja.” Kedua mata Atsushi berbinar saat melihat di dalam bingkisan itu ada makanan kesukaannya yang hanya ada di kerajaan tempatnya dan kedua adiknya tinggal.

“Sei-chin membawakan banyak camilan untukku~ Sudah lama aku merindukan makanan ini. _Arigatou_ , Sei-chin~” Kata Atsushi dengan nada riang.

“Uwah! Ini pakaian untukku, Sei-niicchi?!” Seijuurou mengangguk pada Ryouta yang nampak tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. “ _Arigatou_! Aku suka sekali, ini bisa kupakai saat pentas nanti!!” Reo maupun Eikichi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Ryouta yang seperti anak kecil mendapatkan gulali yang diinginkannya.

“ _Maa_ , akhirnya bisa ganti sepatu juga. _Arigatou_ , Sei.” Meskipun wajah Daiki tidak terlihat segembira Atsushi atau Ryouta, Seijuurou tahu kalau adik tirinya itu merasa senang diberi oleh-oleh sepatu yang pastinya merek terkenal kalau sudah dibawakan oleh kakak tirinya itu.

“ _Dou_ _itashimashite_ , syukurlah kalau kalian semua menyukai bingkisan kecilku.”

“Tentu saja kami suka-ssu!” Seru Ryouta, sementara Atsushi bergumam akan menyimpan camilannya di dapur. “Kalau begitu kita langsung saja mengajakmu mengelilingi rumah,” Seijuurou mengangguk dan beranjak dari sofa mengikuti kedua adiknya, Reo dan Eikichi mengikuti Seijuurou dari belakang sambil membawakan barang bawaan Seijuurou yang lain.

 

Tetsumi menoleh pada suara pintu dapur yang terbuka. Ia mendengar nyanyian pelan dari Atsushi yang masuk ke dapur sambil membawa beberapa bungkusan.

“Biar kubantu, Atsushi- _niisan_.”

“ _Arigatou_ , Tetsu-chin...” Tetsumi melihat sejenak isi dari bungkusan yang dibawa oleh kakak sulungnya. “Atsushi- _niisan_ membeli semua ini?”

“Tidak, Sei-chin yang membawa oleh-oleh itu untukku.”

“ _Sou_ _desuka_.” Setelah menyimpan camilan Atsushi di lemari, Atsushi menatap adik tirinya.

“Ne, Tetsu-chin, sediakan makan siang sekarang. Dan ingat baik-baik pesan yang sudah aku, Ryouta-chin dan Daiki-chin katakan padamu.”

“Aku mengerti, Atsushi- _niisan_.” Atsushi pergi meninggalkan Tetsumi sendiri di dapur sebelum menyiapkan makan siang seperti biasa. Tentu saja Tetsumi ingat pesan yang dimaksud kakak tirinya itu. Mereka sudah mengingatkan Tetsumi lebih dari yang Tetsumi ingat, bahkan ia sudah bosan mendengar pesan mereka yang tidak mengizinkannya bicara selain menjawab seperlunya pertanyaan sang kakak yang ketiga saudara tirinya hormati (baca: takuti) itu. Itu pun harus jawaban yang sesingkat mungkin, dan tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan lain.

 

“Sebelah sana adalah halaman belakang dan ada pintu juga menuju dapur,” Jelas Ryouta sambil menunjukan tempat yang ia sebut. Mereka sedang menuruni tangga lantai dua yang menuju halaman belakang. Barang-barang Seijuurou sudah disimpan di dalam kamarnya yang ada di sebelah Ryouta, sementara Reo dan Eikichi disuruh kembali ke Teikou karena urusan mereka sudah selesai untuk mengantar Seijuurou dan akan kembali lagi saat menjemput Seijuurou beberapa hari lagi.

“Apakah lapangan basket ini sudah ada sebelum kalian tinggal di sini?” Tanya Seijuurou, Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Itu Daiki-cchi yang mengusulkan agar ada lapangan kecil untuk bermain basket,” Senyum Seijuurou seolah mengetahui jawaban Ryouta.

“Aku akan bosan kalau tidak bermain basket,” Gumam Daiki, namun masih jelas terdengar oleh kakak dan adiknya. Pandangan Seijuurou berpindah pada dapur di mana dia mencium aroma dari sana.

“Aku jadi lapar...” Bisik Atsushi saat ia juga mencium aroma yang sama, ia tahu kalau Tetsumi pasti sedang memasak untuk makan siang.

“Apakah gadis tadi yang memasak juga?”

“ _Sou_ _da_ _yo_ -ssu!” Ryouta lagi-lagi berpikir keras agar Seijuurou bertanya lebih banyak lagi, khususnya yang berhubungan dengan Tetsumi. “N-ne, sekarang kita lihat ke sebelah sana!”

“Kita belum mengunjungi dapur.”

“Di sana Tetsu sedang menyiapkan makan siang, jadi lebih baik kita tidak usah mengganggunya, Sei!”

“Tetsu? Apa itu nama gadis itu?”

“Betul, Sei-chin. Tapi kau tidak usah mempedulikannya, Daiki-chin benar, nanti saja kita mengunjungi dapur.” Ryouta mengangguk mantap.

“Benar-ssu! Lagipula dapur tidak terlalu menarik, dapur kita biasa saja, benarkan-ssu?” Kedua kakaknya mengangguk. Mereka menunggu balasan Seijuurou yang hanya terdiam.

_‘Percayalah, Sei-chin...’_

_‘Jangan bilang kalau dia curiga?!’_

_‘Yabai-ssu, kenapa Sei-niicchi diam saja sih?!’_

“Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik aku ke kamarku dulu untuk beristirahat sebelum makan siang sebentar lagi.” Di dalam hatinya, ketiga kakak beradik itu berseru lega.

“Itu ide yang bagus, Sei!” Namun baru saja mengambil dua langkah ke depan, Seijuurou melihat sesuatu.

“Ruangan apa itu?”

“Yang sebelah kanan adalah gudang, sedangkan yang sebelah kiri dulunya tempat ayah menyimpan kuda peliharaannya,” Jawab Ryouta.

“Ayah tiri kalian memelihara kuda? Lalu di mana kuda itu?”

“Ah, karena suatu penyakit tertentu kuda itu mati beberapa tahun lalu. Dan semenjak itu kandang itu kosong, kami tidak berencana memelihara kembali karena membutuhkan biaya tambahan nantinya untuk membeli makan dan perawatannya.” Jelas Atsushi yang membantu Ryouta menjawab pertanyaan kakak tiri mereka.

“ _Sou_ _desuka_.” Seijuurou mengangguk pelan. “Kalau begitu aku ke kamarku dulu.”

“Biar aku antar ya-ssu!”

Setelah Seijuurou dan Ryouta hilang dari pandangan mereka, Atsushi dan Daiki menghela nafas yang tidak sadar ditahannya.

“Aku cape...”

“Aa, aku juga cape. Padahal belum satu hari Sei di rumah ini, tapi rasanya sudah membuatku lelah.” Kata Daiki mengiyakan. Ia mengusap keringatnya yang sejak tadi mengalir. “Oi, Atsushi, apa kita harus begini terus?”

“Maksudmu berbohong tentang Tetsu-chin?” Daiki mengangguk. “Mau bagaimana lagi, tahan saja sampai beberapa hari ke depan.”

“Tapi kita, kan, bekerja mulai hari Senin nanti? Bagaimana dengan Tetsu? Dia tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri kalau begitu.”

“ _Daijoubu_ , aku sudah memikirkannya. Tetsu-chin akan pergi ke rumah Sacchin untuk mengungsi, bilang saja kalau orang tuanya sakit jadi dia terpaksa bolak-balik ke rumahnya. Tetsu-chin juga sudah kusuruh menghindari Sei-chin sebisa mungkin. Untuk bersih-bersih, kusuruh Tetsu-chin membersihkan rumah lebih awal dari waktu kedatangan Sei-chin.”

“Dih, kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian saja suruh Tetsu tinggal di rumah Satsuki sementara! Daripada repot-repot bohong begini!”

“Tidak bisa, nanti siapa yang akan memasak di rumah ini? Kita sama-sama bekerja, lalu Ryouta-chin dan Daiki-chin tidak bisa masak, kan?”

“Kau benar. Bahkan meminta Satsuki pun percuma sih...” Daiki mengacak-acak rambut gelapnya dengan frustasi. “Aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula!”

“Sabar, Daiki-chin, ini hanya untuk sebentar.”

“ _Ano_ , _niisan_ - _tachi_. Makan siang sudah siap.” Mereka berdua memekik ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

“Woahh!! Sudah kubilang, kalau kau jangan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan kami, Tetsu!!”

“ _Sou_ _da_ , _yo_! Tetsu-chin bikin kaget saja...!” Ujar Atsushi pada adik tiri bungsunya yang kadang-kadang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis yang membuat mereka tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

“ _Sumimasen_ ,” Balas Tetsumi tanpa merasa bersalah.

“Apa kau sudah membawanya ke ruang makan di atas?”

“Baru akan kubawa sekarang, Atsushi- _niisan_.”

“Daiki-chin, bantu bawa makan siang yang disiapkan Tetsu-chin.”

“Hah? Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Aku akan menyiapkan mejanya dan memanggil Ryouta-chin juga Sei-chin.” Daiki berdecih sambil menuruti perintah Atsushi yang naik ke lantai dua dari tangga belakang.

 

Atsushi, Ryouta dan Daiki saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak nyaman dengan perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tak ada perebutan makanan yang biasa dilakukan Daiki pada Ryouta, atau celotehan Atsushi (kalau ia tidak sibuk dengan makanannya). Itu karena  1) Ada Seijuurou yang menjadi tamu utama 2) Kakak tiri mereka, yang bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou, sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari adik tiri mereka yang sama sekali tidak bergeming, tetap diam dengan wajah tanpa emosinya. Entah Tetsumi juga merasa dipandangi atau tidak, namun ekspresi sang adik sama sekali tidak berubah.

“ _Ano_...” Ujar Ryouta setelah Daiki menyenggol lututnya dari bawah meja. Ia tahu maksudnya. _‘Kenapa harus aku terus sih yang jadi umpan-ssu!?’_ Batin Ryouta pasrah. “Sei-niicchi, bagaimana makanannya?” Tanya Ryouta yang berusaha tidak kaku.

“...” Tetsumi masih sibuk menuangkan air minum ke dalam gelas Daiki, dengan kedua tatapan Seijuurou yang masih tidak lepas darinya.

“Sei-chin...?”

“Siapa namamu?” Tiba-tiba suasana ruang makan semakin hening. Bahkan Atsushi tidak berani mengunyah kembali makan siang yang sejak tadi ia nantikan. Sementara Daiki menelan telur setengah matangnya dengan pelan, seakan takut kalau makanan tersebut akan menyakiti tenggorokannya. Ryouta menggigit bibirnya, sudah jelas kalau pertanyaan kakaknya itu dilontarkan pada gadis berambut biru langit yang sejak tadi belum bersuara sedikit pun.

Karena tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara, Tetsumi mengangkat wajahnya sehingga pandangan ia dan Seijuurou bertemu. Ia melihat ke arah ketiga kakaknya yang lain yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Tetsumi menunjuk dirinya sambil bergumam.

“ _Watashi_... _Desuka_?”

“Aa, siapa namamu?” Kata Seijuurou mengulangi pertanyaannya. Tetsumi segera menundukan kepalanya, entah kenapa tatapan sang kakak tiri ketiga kakaknya itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia memang sadar kalau sejak tadi ada mata yang memandanginya, dan ia sudah berusaha mengacuhkan perhatian yang diarahkan padanya itu dengan bersikap seperti biasanya.

“Tetsumi _desu_.” Sebelah alis Seijuurou terangkat dengan elegan.

“Hanya ‘Tetsumi’?” Tetsumi menganggukan kepalanya. “ _Sou_ _ka_. _Jaa_ , Tetsumi, bisa kau ambil kembali makanan yang ada di depanku ini?”

Semua orang di ruang makan yang masih terdiam, merasa heran mendengar permintaan Seijuurou, termasuk Tetsumi.

“ _Doushita_ _no_ , Sei-chin? Apa kau tidak suka makanannya?”

“Tidak juga, tapi aku tidak suka bumbu yang dipakainya.” Atsushi menengok makanan sama yang Seijuurou hendak makan dan terkejut melihat sesuatu yang ada di antara makanan tersebut.

“Tetsu-chin, aku sudah bilang jangan membuat makanan yang ditambahi daun bawang atau seledri, kan?” Daiki dan Ryouta ikut memeriksa kebenaran adanya bumbu yang dikatakan Atsushi.

“Ah! Benar kata Atsushi-niicchi! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Sei-niicchi kan tidak suka dengan bumbu itu!”

“Tetsu selalu ceroboh,” Timpal Daiki meski hanya gumaman saja.

“ _Su_ - _sumimasen_! Aku lupa memasukan bumbu-bumbu itu.”

“Tidak ada makan malam dan sarapan besok untukmu, Tetsu-chin. Ingat itu baik-baik.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Atsushi. Dia hanya lupa saja.”

“Tapi dia tetap melanggar apa yang kusuruh, Sei-chin. Biarkan saja dia menerima hukuman itu, dia harus disiplin.” Seijuurou menghela nafas, ia mengenal baik bagaimana Atsushi kalau masalah yang berkaitan dengan makanan. “Maaf ya, Sei-chin. Kau jadi tidak nafsu makan, ya?”

“Aa, sejujurnya iya.” Atsushi menatap Tetsumi dengan kesal. Tetsumi lalu membereskan makanan Seijuurou yang belum disentuh sedikit pun. “Tapi karena ini pertemuan kita setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah, aku tidak ingin _moment_ seperti ini hancur hanya karena makanan.”

“Kalau begitu, kau mau dibuatkan makanan lain-ssu?” Seijuurou berpikir sejenak.

“Bisakah kau bawakan aku roti yang tadi kau suguhkan?” Tanya Seijuurou pada Tetsumi yang mengangguk.

“Akan segera aku hangatkan sebentar.” Ujar Tetsumi sambil membawa makanan Seijuurou ke dapur.

“Kau yakin hanya makan roti saja, Sei-chin?”

“Aa, tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula itu roti buatan Atsushi.” Atsushi mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia merasa senang karena Seijuurou mau mencoba roti yang dibuatnya.

&*&*&*&*&*

Seijuurou menyimpan kembali seberkas dokumen yang ia baca ke dalam laci meja di kamarnya. Sudah satu jam setelah makan malam dan semuanya kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

“Kuroko Tetsumi, ya...” Bisiknya sambil melihat langit cerah malam itu. Angin berhembus bersamaan dengan senyum Seijuurou yang menyeringai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir :D


	3. Back to normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf typos~ :'D

“Jadi ‘Sei-chin’ yang dikatakan Akkun sudah datang ya?”

“Aa, dan dia membuatku sakit kepala.” Jawab Daiki yang masih fokus dengan pekerjaan mengasah pedang yang sudah selesai ia buat.

“Memang kenapa? Apa ‘Sei-chin’ itu membuat masalah?”

“Berhenti memanggilnya ‘Sei-chin’ seperti Atsushi! Dan tidak juga, Sei bersikap seperti biasanya. Seperti dulu. Ya, meskipun ia lebih terlihat _evil_ sih sekarang. Aku hanya lelah bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi di rumah itu.”

“Eh? Memang apa yang terjadi di rumahmu?” Daiki mengeluarkan suara frustasinya.

“Bisakah kau tidak bertanya terus, Satsuki? Aku sedang sibuk!” Satsuki mengerutkan dahinya dan berdecak sebal.

“Aku kan cuma ingin tahu, Dai-chan pelit!” Daiki memutar bola matanya.

“Maksudku, aku lelah berbohong soal Tetsu. Aku, Ryouta dan Atsushi berbohong tentang Tetsu yang sebenarnya adalah anak yang ditinggalkan ayah tiri kami.”

“Memang kalau ‘Sei-ch’—maksudku ‘Sei-san’ itu tahu kenapa?” Daiki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tidak sabar. “Iya iya sekali lagi saja aku tanya!”

“Namanya Seijuurou, ingat itu dan jangan bertanya lagi. Pokoknya panjang deh ceritanya! Kau saja yang tidak tahu Sei itu bagaimana. Sudah ah, kau semakin mirip dengan Ryouta! Banyak tanya!” Satsuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan pergi meninggalkan Daiki dengan kesal karena Daiki tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya yang masih belum selesai.

&*&*&*&*&*

“ _Sumimasen_ , aku mau pamit pada tuan.” Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

“ _Doushita_ _no_?” Tanyanya pada Tetsumi.

“Aku sudah minta izin pada tuan Atsushi untuk menginap malam ini di rumah orang tuaku.” Tetsumi tidak mendengar balasan Seijuurou dan meneruskan perkataannya tadi. “Ibuku sedang sakit, jadi aku harus menemaninya.”

“Memangnya kau tinggal di mana?”

“Cukup jauh dari sini, tuan.” Seijuurou menaikan bahunya dan kembali membaca bukunya.

“Terserah kau saja.” Tetsumi mengangguk dan pergi dari ruang kerja ayahnya yang dulu itu lalu pergi ke rumah Satsuki, seperti yang disuruh oleh kakak sulungnya beberapa hari sebelum Seijuurou datang. Ia merasa lega karena Seijuurou tidak bertanya atau berbicara padanya selain sepatah atau dua patah kata saja. Ia mungkin bisa mempertahankan kebohongan ketiga kakak tirinya sampai Seijuurou pergi dari rumah itu.

 

Sudah 3 hari Seijuurou menginap di rumah kediaman Kuroko, rumah yang sekarang ditinggali oleh keempat kakak beradik tiri itu. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang kakak beradik itu nantikan. Mereka mengantar Seijuurou ke pintu gerbang dengan kereta kudanya yang sudah menunggu.

“Sei-chan~Senang kau kembali.” Seijuurou mengangguk pada Reo yang menyapanya dengan gembira saat melihat pria berambut merah itu berjalan mendekati kereta kuda mereka.

“ _Mou_ , Sei-niicchi sudah akan pulang?” Ryouta bersungut, namun di dalam pikiran kedua kakaknya, mereka tahu kalau Ryouta juga merasa lega akhirnya kebohongan mereka berakhir.

“Sei-chin, mampirlah lagi nanti kalau kau tidak sibuk.”

“Aa, tentu saja, Atsushi, Ryouta, Daiki.” Seijuurou tersenyum pada ketiga adiknya. “Aku merasa lega bertemu dengan kalian lagi setelah lama berpisah. Syukurlah keadaan kalian baik-baik saja.”

“Sei-chin juga~”

“Jaga baik-baik diri kalian.” Ketiga adiknya mengangguk pelan. Seijuurou naik ke dalam kereta yang sudah menunggunya. “Sampai jumpa nanti.”

“Jaa, Sei-niicchi, hati-hati di jalan!” Seru Ryouta sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah kereta kuda Seijuurou tidak terlihat, ketiga kakak beradik itu menghembuskan nafas bersamaan.

“ _Yokatta_ , akhirnya selesai juga drama kebohongan kita.”

“ _Sou_ _da_ _yo_ , aku jadi lapar.”

“Aku merasa lega sekarang-ssu.” Timpal Ryouta menyeka keringatnya yang tidak terasa jatuh.

“Aku langsung kembali bekerja, _jaa_.” Ujar Daiki yang langsung meninggalkan kedua saudaranya.

“Ah, aku juga langsung pergi ke toko.” Atsushi melirik Ryouta yang baru saja akan menyusulnya. “Bilang pada Tetsu-chin agar mengunci pintu depan dan pintu gerbang.”

“Eh? Aku yang bilang?” Tunjuk Ryouta pada dirinya.

“Aku serahkan padamu, Ryouta-chin. Sampai nanti...” Ryouta menjentikan lidahnya, namun membalikan tubuhnya dan bergegas memanggil adik tirinya.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Sei-chan, bagaimana kunjunganmu ke rumah adik-adikmu?”

“Tidak buruk, mereka masih seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja mereka masih transparan.”

“Transparan? Apa maksudmu?” Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. Reo hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi Seijuurou yang terlihat tenang namun penuh dengan rasa tahu. “Tapi sayang sekali ya, kau hanya sebentar tinggal di sana.”

“Tidak. Aku akan segera kembali ke sana.”

“Eh?”

“Aku hanya akan mengurus sesuatu yang lain sebelum kembali ke rumah itu lagi.”

“Tapi kau harus menyelesaikan pembangunan kerajaan itu, kan? Apa kau mau tinggal lebih lama lagi di sana?”

“Karena itu aku akan bicara pada Shuuzo-sama untuk mengizinkan aku tinggal lebih lama di rumah itu. Untuk pembangunan Rakuzan, aku akan mendahulukan hal-hal yang penting sementara sisanya bisa kukerjakan saat aku kembali ke Seirin.”

 

“Tetsu! Kenapa kau belum mencuci mantelku? Aku jadi tidak bisa memakainya untuk mengantar barang karena kotor!”

“ _Sumimasen_ , Daiki-niisan. Tapi kau tidak memasukan mantel itu ke dalam keranjang cucian.”

“ _Nandato_?! Berani sekali kau menjawab aku! Lagipula kau bisa bertanya padaku, kan? Apa susahnya!”

“Daiki-cchi, berisik sekali pagi-pagi begini.”

“Aku tidak akan berteriak seperti ini kalau Tetsu tidak lupa mencuci mantelku!”

“ _Sumimasen_ , Daiki—“

“Aku bosan dengan permintaan maafmu tapi kau tidak pernah mendengar ucapanku!” Daiki melempar mantelnya ke arah Tetsumi yang menundukan kepalanya. Ryouta berdecih saat melihat Daiki pergi dengan kesal.

“Kenapa kau tidak pernah introspeksi diri sih, Tetsumi-cchi?” Tetsumi memungut mantel Daiki yang terjatuh saat dilempar oleh Daiki. Tanpa peduli pada Tetsumi, Ryouta pergi menuju ruang makan yang sudah ada Atsushi.

“ _Ohayou_ , Ryouta-chin.” Ryouta membalas sapaan kakaknya dan tersenyum lebar. “Aku lihat Daiki-chin marah-marah lagi ya? Dia kelihatan kesal saat pergi tadi.”

“Eh? Dia tidak sarapan dulu bersama kita?” Atsushi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai melahap sarapan paginya. Ryouta menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

“Hari-hari sebelum Sei-niicchi datang, kembali lagi seperti biasanya.”

“Mm, memang sudah begini. Tetsu-chin juga semakin pelupa sepertinya.”

“Dia harus kita berikan pelajaran yang lebih agar disiplin.” Atsushi menaikan bahunya.

“Aku sudah cape mendisiplinkan dia. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Sei-chin tahu tentang Tetsu-chin, agar dia pergi dari rumah ini.”

“Maa, mungkin itu ide yang bagus-ssu.” Ryouta mengangguk setuju.

“Tapi aku tidak mau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, merepotkan sekali...” Atsushi beranjak dari kursinya, sarapannya sudah habis dan dia bersiap pergi ke tokonya. “ _Jaa_ , aku kerja dulu. Sampai nanti Ryouta-chin.”

“Sampai nanti, Atsushi-niicchi!” Ujar Ryouta. Ia kemudian segera menyelesaikan sarapannya, setelah itu Tetsumi kembali ke ruang makan untuk membereskan sisa sarapan yang tidak habis (juga tidak disentuh oleh Daiki). “Tetsumi-cchi, jangan lupa setrika pakaianku yang kugantung di lemari. Aku tidak ingin pertunjukanku besok lusa terhambat karena pakaianku kusut.”

“Hai, _wakarimashita_ , Ryouta-niisan.”

 

Sudah hampir satu minggu setelah kepergian Seijuurou yang kembali ke kerajaan Teikou. Hal itu tidak mengubah keadaan di kediaman Kuroko.

“ _Yatta_! Lagu baru yang aku ciptakan sudah selesai!” Seru Ryouta sambil bersorak riang.

“ _Hontou_ _desuka_ , Ryou-chan?!” Ryouta mengangguk mantap pada Satsuki yang seperti biasanya mampir hari Minggu ke rumah mereka. “Aku ingin dengar lagunya diringi pianomu!”

“Dengan senang hati, Satsuki-cchi!” Satsuki memejamkan matanya sambil mendengar nyanyian merdu Ryouta dengan alunan pianonya yang ia mainkan. Setelah suara piano terhenti, Satsuki membuka kembali matanya sambil bertepuk tangan.

“Ryou-chan, benar-benar hebat!! Suaramu bagus!” Ryouta terkekeh dan tersipu malu mendengar pujian Satsuki.

“Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang dengan lirik lagu ini.” Ujar Ryouta sambil membaca lirik lagu yang ia tulis di selembar kertas.

“Coba kulihat.” Ia mengambil kertas dari Ryouta dan memiringkan kepalanya sambil berpikir. “Kau benar, mungkin kata-kata ini kurang tepat. Mungkin kau bisa menambahkan lirik lain sebelum lirik di baris kedua ini. Ini sih menurutku.”

“Begitu ya, ide bagus, Satsuki-cchi. Terima kasih atas saranmu! Setelah ini aku akan mencari inspirasi lagi untuk lirik tambahannya.” Satsuki mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“Tetsu-chin,” Atsushi mengintip halaman belakang berharap orang yang dicarinya muncul. Namun hanya ada sosok Daiki yang sedang asyik bermain basket di halaman belakang. “Daiki-chin, apa kau melihat Tetsu-chin?”

“Tadi dia pamit padaku ke pasar sebentar untuk membeli bahan makan malam.” Jawab Daiki sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan kaos yang ia pakai. “Kenapa kau mencarinya?”

“Hmm, tidak apa-apa sih. Cuma tadinya aku pikir agar menyuruhnya menyimpan kembali sebagian barang-barangnya ke kamarnya yang dulu.”

“Maksudmu barang-barang Tetsu yang kita pindahkan ke gudang sebelum Sei datang?” Atsushi mengangguk.

“Gudangnya hampir tidak muat, kan, saat terakhir kita menyimpan lemari waktu itu? Jadi lebih baik kita menyimpan kembali beberapa barang Tetsu-chin ke kamarnya yang dulu agar gudangnya punya lebih banyak ruang, itu juga supaya mudah membersihkannya.”

“Kalau begitu tinggal buang saja barang-barang yang sudah lebih lama disimpan di gudang, kan? Daripada cape-cape mengembalikan barang-barang Tetsu ke lantai tiga.”

“Benar juga sih,” Atsushi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia kemudian menguap sambil berkata pada adiknya. “Ya sudah, nanti aku suruh Tetsu-chin beres-beres gudang deh. Aku mau tidur dulu sebentar sebelum makan malam nanti. Bangunkan aku sebelum makan malam ya, Daiki-chin.”

“Aa, kalau aku tidak lupa.” Gumam Daiki sambil melanjutkan permainan basketnya.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Tetsumi-chan, beli bahan makan malam seperti biasanya?” Tetsumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada penjual sayur di pasar yang sudah menjadi langganannya. “Semakin hari kau semakin cantik saja, bagaimana kabarmu?”

“ _Arigatou_ , Suzuki-san. Kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu dan istrimu?”

“Aku dan Saki baik-baik saja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini keadaannya tidak terlalu baik sih.”

“Apa Saki-san sakit?” Tanya Tetsumi dengan wajah khawatir, tentu saja karena Suzuki dan Saki adalah penjual sayur yang ramah dan sangat baik padanya. Mereka sudah kenal Tetsumi bahkan sebelum mereka menikah 5 tahun lalu, namun sepasang suami istri itu masih belum juga dikaruniai seorang anak hingga sekarang. Suzuki tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang ada di depannya.

“Awalnya juga aku berpikir begitu. Tetapi ternyata tidak.” Tetsumi menghela nafas lega. “Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi kau harus berjanji jangan mengatakan ini kepada siapa pun sampai waktunya tiba.”

“Baiklah, kau bisa mempercayaiku, Suzuki-san.” Suzuki menyuruh Tetsumi mendekatkan telinganya, agar pria setengah paruh baya itu bisa membisikan ‘rahasia’ yang hendak dikatakannya pada Tetsumi.

“Aku akan segera menjadi ayah.” Kedua mata Tetsumi membulat dan ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka mendengar berita bahagia dari Suzuki.

“ _Hontou_ _desuka_?” Suzuki mengangguk sambil tertawa melihat raut wajah Tetsumi yang jarang sekali memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut semenjak gadis berambut biru itu begitu pandai menyembunyikan emosinya. “ _Omedetou_ _gozaimasu_ , Suzuki-san. Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya.”

“Terima kasih juga untukmu, Tetsumi-chan. Kau orang pertama yang mengetahui kabar baik ini. Aku pun baru mengetahuinya kalau istriku sudah hampir 3 minggu mengandung anak pertama kami.”

“Aku harap persalinannya berjalan lancar.”

“ _Arigatou_ , dan karena kau sudah mendoakan istriku, aku akan memberi salada dan bayam gratis untukmu.”

“ _Arigatou_ , Suzuki-san.”

“ _Dou_ _itashimashite_ , nak. Aku harap kau juga segera mendapatkan seorang pendamping yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati.” Tetsumi mengangguk mendengar perkataan Suzuki.

“ _Ara_? Pendamping? Tetsumi-chan, apa kau akan menikah?” Tetsumi dam Suzuki menoleh pada kedua ibu paruh baya lain yang baru saja datang.

“Tidak, Hana-san, Raishi-san. Masih lama untukku memikirkan soal pendamping.”

“Hmm, aku rasa kau sudah cukup umur untuk memikirkan siapa calon pendampingmu, Tetsumi-chan.” Ucap Wanita berambut kepang yang membawa keranjang, Hana. Raishi yang berdiri di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

“Bicara soal pendamping, kebetulan sekali Kerajaan Seirin berencana untuk mencarikan Sang Pangeran calon pendampingnya, bukan?” Raishi angkat bicara.

“Jadi kabar itu benar, ya?” Raishi mengangguk. “Memang sudah saatnya Pangeran mencari calon Puteri, umurnya sudah 20 tahun, bukan?”

“Tapi sayangnya kita tidak bisa ikut ke pesta dansa yang diadakan untuk mencari calon puteri itu seperti dulu, kan?”

“Ah, tentu saja. Kalian sudah memiliki keluarga, bukan?” Raishi dan Hana tertawa sambil mengiyakan kata-kata Suzuki.

“Memangnya bagaimana Pangeran mencari calon pendampingnya?” Tanya Tetsumi.

“Pangeran mencari calon pendampingnya dengan mengadakan pesta dansa di setiap ulang tahunnya yang ke-20 tahun. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi kerajaan kalau pewaris kerajaannya berumur 20 tahun. Tentu saja yang diundang adalah para gadis yang belum menikah dan belum berkeluarga, jadi Raishi dan aku termasuk yang tidak diundang.”

“Sayang sekali Mi-chan masih berumur sembilan tahun, kalau ia sudah cukup umur seperti Tetsumi-chan mungkin ia bisa datang ke pesta dansa itu.”

“ _Watashi_?” Bisik Tetsumi hampir pada dirinya sendiri.

“Ah, tentu saja Tetsumi-chan pasti diundang ke pesta itu. Aku yakin Sang Pangeran akan terpesona saat melihatmu pertama kali. Tetsumi-chan sangat cantik, bukan?” Raishi dan Suzuki tidak bisa lebih setuju dengan perkataan Hana.

“ _Arigatou_ , Raishi-san, Hana-san dan Suzuki-san. Tapi aku tidak tahu akan datang ke pesta itu atau tidak.” Sebelum Suzuki, Raishi atau Hana bertanya lagi, Tetsumi membayar belanjaannya dan pamit pulang ke rumah.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Pangeran dan Puteri buruk rupa itu akhirnya hidup bahagia.” Tetsumi tersenyum saat ia membaca satu kalimat dari sebuah buku kesayangannya. Berapa kali pun ia membaca buku itu, Tetsumi tidak pernah merasa bosan. Tetsumi selalu merasa ibunyalah yang sedang membacakan buku itu sebelum ia tidur setiap ia membaca buku itu, sehingga ia tidak merasa kesepian dan tidak takut untuk tidur sendiri.

“Mungkinkah ada kisah seperti buku ini yang terwujud?” Gumam Tetsumi sebelum ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia menutup buku itu dan bergegas pergi karena suara Atsushi yang memanggilnya semakin keras. “Hai, Atsushi-niisan!”

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ryouta berjalan ke dalam dapur sambil membuka lemari es. Saat ia meneguk air yang ia tuangkan ke gelasnya, ia melihat sebuah buku yang belum sempat Tetsumi simpan.

“Buku siapa ini?” Ryouta melihat ke sekelilingnya seolah akan ada yang memergokinya jika ia melihat buku itu dari dekat. “‘Untuk Putriku Tercinta, Tetsumi’. Punya Tetsumi-cchi ya...” Ryouta yang penasaran dengan judul buku itu, lalu membuka buku itu dan membacanya sedikit.

Tetsumi kembali ke dapur setelah kakak tirinya menyuruh ia membereskan gudang mulai besok setelah menyiapkan sarapan. Awalnya ia heran melihat Ryouta yang berdiri di dekat meja makan dapur, namun setelah melihat dari dekat, ia terkejut melihat buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Ryouta.

“Ryouta-niisan, “ Ryouta terkejut mendengar suara Tetsumi yang memanggil namanya. “Tolong kembalikan buku itu.”

“Memang kenapa? Aku sedang membacanya, tidak sopan sekali menyuruhku mengembalikannya padamu saat aku sedang membacanya.”

“ _Sumimasen_ , tapi itu barangku yang paling berharga.” Ryouta memutar bola matanya.

“Apaan sih? Aku kan Cuma membacanya, bukannya mau merusaknya. Kau ini berlebihan sekali, Tetsumi-cchi.” Tetsumi menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak mau kalau buku itu sampai rusak, mungkin lebih baik ia meminta buku itu baik-baik dari Ryouta.

“Aku mengerti, Ryouta-niisan. Tentu saja kau boleh membaca buku itu, tapi—“

“Baiklah, kalau begitu buku ini kupinjam dulu-ssu!” Ujar Ryouta sambil bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Tetsumi terkejut saat Ryouta pergi membawa bukunya.

“Ryouta-niisan! _Chotto_ _matte_ _kudasai_!” Namun ia tidak sempat menyusul Ryouta karena bertabrakan dengan Daiki yang masuk ke dapur.

“Oi, Tetsu, hati-hati dong! Ada apa sih ribut-ribut malam-malam begini?” Tetsumi menggumamkan kata maaf pada Daiki. “Cepat tidur sana, awas kalau besok kau terlambat bangun!”

Tetsumi mengangguk pelan dan melirik ke arah di mana Ryouta pergi membawa bukunya. Ia harap buku itu dijaga dengan baik oleh Ryouta sampai dikembalikannya buku itu ke tangan Tetsumi.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Semua sudah kau masukan ke dalam kereta, kan, Eikichi?” Eikichi menyeka keringatnya.

“Sudah aku atur agar muat di dalam kereta, Akashi.” Seijuurou mengangguk dan melihat ke arah Reo.

“Aku sudah mengecek ulang barang-barangmu, Sei-chan. Aku yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal satu pun.” Sebelum Seijuurou bertanya, Reo sudah angkat bicara duluan.

“Bagaimana dengan Yukimaru?”

“Tenang saja, orang itu sudah mengurus kuda kesayanganmu.” Tunjuk Reo pada seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu di belakangnya yang terlihat serius mengusap rambut halus Yukimaru.

“Kalau begitu kita tinggal berangkat.”

“ _Hai_ ~”

“Kau tidak akan ikut, Reo. Hanya Eikichi dan Chihiro yang ikut bersamaku.”

“Eh?! _Nande_ _desuka_?! Aku juga ingin ikut, aku bosan di sini!” Seijuurou menaiki kereta kudanya tanpa peduli dengan keluhan Reo.

“Aku sudah menugaskanmu menyerahkan laporan itu pada Shuuzou-sama, bukan? Karena itu kau tidak akan bosan, karena setelahnya aku yakin kau akan diberikan tugas lainnya menggantikan tugasku yang sudah aku berikan padamu.” Reo memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Iya sih, tapi Sei-chan—“

“Eikichi, cepat naik. Chihiro sudah bersiap di depan dengan Yukimaru.” Eikichi menguap sambil menuruti atasannya. “Kau jangan khawatir, Kotaro akan membantumu di sini.”

“Itulah yang paling aku benci!”

“Hati-hati, Akashi~” Kotaro melambaikan tangannya dengan riang. “Serahkan saja urusan di sini pada kami.”

“Aku tidak mau mengerjakannya bersamamu!”

“Aku juga akan mengurus Reo-nee!”

“Mereka terlalu berisik.” Dengus Eikichi. Seijuurou tersenyum kecil.

“Karena itulah aku mempekerjakan mereka.”

“Aku kira kau lebih suka suasana tenang.”

“Aa, kau benar. Tapi sedikitnya suasana seperti ini juga mengobati rasa kesepian, bukan?”

 

“Ano, Ryouta-niisan.” Ryouta mendongak pada Tetsumi dari sarapannya. “Mengenai buku yang kau pinjam semalam, apakah sudah selesai kau baca?”

“Belum tuh, kenapa?” Jawab Ryouta dengan singkat.

“Aku... Kalau kau sudah selesai, bisakah kau langsung mengembalikannya padaku?” Ryouta menjatuhkan sendok dan garpu yang dipegangnya sehingga terdengar suara piring yang beradu dengan sendok serta garpu yang terjatuh. Kedua alisnya mengerut.

“Tentu saja akan aku langsung kembalikan. Kenapa sih kau mengatakannya seolah aku akan mencuri buku itu darimu? Lagipula sepertinya buku itu sudah tua, kan? Lalu kenapa buku itu penting bagimu?”

“Bukan begitu maksudku, Ryouta-niisan. Aku hanya takut kalau buku itu hilang. Buku itu sangat penting bagiku.” Ryouta menatap Tetsumi dengan kesal.

“Oi, oi, ada apa sih? Apa yang kalian ributkan? Oi, Ryouta, jangan mengacaukan _mood_ makan pagi hari ini dong!”

“Tetsumi-cchi yang duluan mengacaukan _mood_ ku, Daiki-cchi!” Pungkas Ryouta sambil menunjuk Tetsumi yang tidak bergeming sama sekali. “Masa’ Cuma pinjam buku saja dianggap mencuri-ssu!”

“Aku tidak menuduhmu mencuri, Ryouta-niisan.”

“Terus tadi kenapa kau sepertinya memaksaku mengembalikan buku itu? Aku kan belum selesai membacanya! Lagipula aku meminjamnya juga untuk mencari inspirasi lagu baruku!” Decak Ryouta yang semakin kesal karena Tetsumi membalikan kata-katanya.

“Ryouta-chin, sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu.” Atsushi kembali menatap Tetsumi. “Tetsu-chin juga, kau lebih baik meminta maaf pada Ryouta-chin karena berkata seperti itu. Dia juga akan mengembalikan bukumu setelah selesai baca, kan?”  Tetsumi mengangguk pelan.

“ _Sumimasen_ , Ryouta-niisan.”

“Aku tidak dengar.” Tetsumi menghela nafas sebelum mengulangi permintaan maafnya.

“ _Sumimasen_ , Ryouta-niisan.” Ryouta kembali melahap sarapannya dan mengangguk. “Aku permisi.”

Daiki berdecih melihat Tetsumi yang pergi ke dapur. “Memangnya buku apa yang kau pinjam dari Tetsu, Ryouta?”

“Buku dongeng yang tidak terlalu seru.”

“Lalu kenapa kau meminjamnya kalau tidak seru?”

“Mungkin bisa menambah inspirasiku menulis lagu yang lebih baik dan tentu saja mengisi waktu luangku.” Ryouta bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil kotak makan siangnya. “Aku pergi duluan, Daiki-cchi, Atsushi-niicchi!”

  

“Alexandra-sama, semua undangan telah selesai dibuat.” Senyum menyeringai terlihat di wajah cantik Ratu Kerajaan Seirin.

“Pastikan setiap gadis di Kerajaan Seirin menerima undangan itu.”

“ _Wakarimashita_ , Alexandra-sama.” Ratu itu menghela nafasnya.

“Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, tidak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan formal begitu, Teppei.” Teppei tersenyum lebar pada Ratunya.

“Tapi Anda sekarang adalah Ratu Kerajaan Seirin, Alexandra-sama.” Alex memutar bola matanya.

“Tidak lagi setelah Taiga menemukan calon puteri yang baru dan segera menjadi Ratu yang baru kalau adikku yang bodoh itu sudah resmi menjadi Raja. Aku akan pensiun sebentar lagi.” Ujarnya sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang duduk seharian mengatur acara pesta kerajaan yang akan segera diadakan.

“Tapi mengingat Taiga-sama terlihat sangat tidak peduli dengan pemilihan Puteri Kerajaan Seirin yang baru, mungkin pemilihan tahun ini pun akan sulit.”

“Kau benar juga. Aku tidak tahu tipe gadis bagaimana yang disukai oleh adik bodohku itu.” Teppei menaruh tangan di dagunya sambil berpikir.

“Riko dan Junpei juga sudah berusaha menanyakan hal itu pada Pangeran, namun Pangeran sendiri malah bilang tidak tahu. Sulit juga sih kalau begini.” Lagi-lagi Alex menghembuskan nafas. “Anda tidak usah khawatir, Alexandra-sama. Kami akan membantu semampunya untuk menemukan calon pendamping yang tepat untuk Pangeran Taiga.”

“ _Arigatou_ , Teppei. Kalau tidak ada kau dan yang lainnya, aku akan kewalahan mengurus adik bodohku itu.” Teppei mengangguk. “Aku harap gadis-gadis yang datang, tidak merasa terkejut dengan alis aneh yang dimiliki Taiga.”

“Kami akan mengurus semuanya, Alexandra-sama.” Alex mengangguk. “Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.”

 

“... ‘Siapakah pria tampan yang membuat dadaku berdebar-debar itu? Aku penasaran.’ Kemudian gadis itu— _Ittai_!” Ryouta menengok orang yang menjitak kepalanya dari belakang. “Kasamatsu- _senpai_! Kenapa kau memukulku?!”

“Kau tidak dibayar untuk duduk sambil membaca buku dongeng, Ryouta!” Ryouta memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

“Aku sedang istirahat, jadi boleh kan kalau aku membaca buku-ssu?”

“Kau lihat tidak sekarang jam berapa? Cepat latihan lagi, _baka_!” Ryouta tetap manyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergumam sesuatu. “Lagipula tumben sekali kau membaca buku. Biasanya kau makan siang sambil bicara panjang lebar.” Kata Kasamatsu sambil mengambil buku dari Ryouta dan melihat sampul depan buku itu.

“Aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk lirik lagu baruku nanti.” Kasamatsu menaikan sebelah alis tebalnya.

“Dengan buku ini?” Ryouta mengangguk pelan.

“Kasamatsu, bantu aku membawa kardus-kardus ini!” Kasamatsu menaruh buku Tetsumi di atas meja, namun tersenggol olehnya yang beranjak hingga jatuh. Ryouta sendiri tidak memperhatikan buku yang terjatuh itu, karena melihat seniornya yang memanggil Kasamatsu.

“Oi, Ryouta, cepat bersiap untuk berlatih kembali.”

“Aku segera menyusul, _senpai_!” Seru Ryouta sambil menaruh kotak makan siangnya ke dalam tas, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat buku Tetsumi yang terjatuh sampai ia pulang ke rumah sore itu.

 

“Kau ini lamban sekali, Tetsu-chin. Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi?”

“ _Sumimasen_ , Atsushi-niisan. Meja ini terlalu berat, bisakah kau membantuku mengangkatnya?” Atsushi mendengus kesal.

“Merepotkan saja...” Gumamnya, meskipun ia sendiri yang mengusulkan ide membereskan gudang. Mereka mengangkat meja itu dan terbatuk karena banyak debu yang bertebaran. Tentu saja, gudang itu terakhir kali dibersihkan sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. “Ke mana sih, Daiki-chin dan Ryouta-chin?” Tanya Atsushi sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya agar tidak kemasukan debu.

“Daiki-niisan bilang akan pulang tepat sebelum makan malam, sedangkan Ryouta-niisan mungkin ada latihan tambahan seperti biasanya.” Atsushi menjentikan lidahnya. Ia berpikir kalau kedua adiknya itu sengaja terlambat pulang agar tidak ikut membantu ia dan Tetsumi membereskan gudang itu.

“Awas saja mereka kalau setelah makan malam nanti tidak membantu membereskan gudang ini.”

“Kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu, Atsushi.”

“Tentu saja—“ Kata-kata Atsushi terhenti begitu menyadari suara yang ia dengar dari belakangnya. Atsushi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak mendengar suara yang begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang baru saja mengunjungi ia dan kedua adiknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun rasa penasaran begitu kuat ia rasakan, dan tatapan Tetsumi yang terlihat terkejut tidak membantu membuat Atsushi berpikir kalau suara itu bukan imajinasinya.

“Ada apa, Atsushi? Kau kelihatan sangat sibuk, dan aku tepat waktu datang ke sini. Bukankah bagus kalau aku membantumu membereskan gudang ini bersama Tetsumi?”

Atsushi berusaha menoleh dari bahunya, melihat sosok Seijuurou yang berjalan ke arahnya.

“Atau mungkin kau tega menyuruh Tetsumi untuk mengangkat barang-barang ini sendirian? Jangan bilang kalau kau berencana membuang barang-barang ini?”

“Sei—“

“Mungkin kau perlu menyimpannya kembali semenjak barang-barang ini adalah barang peninggalan orang tua Tetsumi sebelum meninggal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir ^^


	4. Unexpected News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, hisahiburi desu yo :'D
> 
> Mohon maaf baru update lagi, dan sampai sekarang buku saya pun belum ketemu :(  
> Tapi bakal diusahain untuk terus update ff ini meski agak lambat juga. Oh sebagai ganti kelamaan ga update, chapter ini agak panjang kok. Don't mind my typos ^^

**“Kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu, Atsushi.”**

**“Tentu saja—“ Kata-kata Atsushi terhenti begitu menyadari suara yang ia dengar dari belakangnya. Atsushi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak mendengar suara yang begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang baru saja mengunjungi ia dan kedua adiknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun rasa penasaran begitu kuat ia rasakan, dan tatapan Tetsumi yang terlihat terkejut tidak membantu membuat Atsushi berpikir kalau suara itu bukan imajinasinya.**

**“Ada apa, Atsushi? Kau kelihatan sangat sibuk, dan aku tepat waktu datang ke sini. Bukankah bagus kalau aku membantumu membereskan gudang ini bersama Tetsumi?”**

**Atsushi berusaha menoleh dari bahunya, melihat sosok Seijuurou yang berjalan ke arahnya.**

**“Atau mungkin kau tega menyuruh Tetsumi untuk mengangkat barang-barang ini sendirian? Jangan bilang kalau kau berencana membuang barang-barang ini?”**

**“Sei—“**

**“Mungkin kau perlu menyimpannya kembali semenjak barang-barang ini adalah barang peninggalan orang tua Tetsumi sebelum meninggal.”** Kedua bola mata Tetsumi maupun Atsushi melebar mendengar ucapan Seijuurou. Suara tawa Seijuurou yang seolah tahu segalanya itu menyadarkan Tetsumi dan Atsushi dari lamunan mereka. “Kenapa kalian kelihatan terkejut begitu?”

“S-Sei-chin, kau tahu...?”

“Apanya?” Atsushi melirik Tetsumi yang wajahnya masih terkejut. Paling tidak Atsushi langsung berpikir, bahwa bukan Tetsumi yang memberitahukan identitasnya pada Seijuurou. “Bahwa Tetsumi adalah adik tiri kalian?”

Atsushi mengangguk. “Sejak kapan?”

“Sejak awal aku bertemu dengan dia, ketika Tetsumi menyuguhkan teh di ruang tamu waktu itu.”

“Ta-tapi... Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah selama ini kau baru saja kembali ke Teikou?”

“Aa, kau benar. Tapi dalam surat yang dikirimkan padaku, tertera nama Tetsumi dan fotonya yang waktu kecil bersama kedua orang tuanya.” Atsushi menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku tidak mengerti.” Seijuurou menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian menjentikan jarinya.

“Eikichi, bereskan sisa barang-barang ini ke dalam gudang. Setelah itu panggil Chihiro untuk membawa Yukimaru ke sini.” Eikichi mengangguk cepat dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang disuruh majikannya.

“Ano... Barang-barang itu sudah lama sekali, jadi lebih baik dibuang.” Kata Atsushi. Eikichi melirik Seijuurou yang mengangguk.

“Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah kita selesai makan malam.”

“Akan segera aku buatkan dalam waktu 30 menit.” Ujar Tetsumi yang untuk pertama kalinya bicara. Seijuurou menganggukan kepalanya.

 

 

Dalam waktu 40 menit, semua hidangan selesai dimasak dan dihidangkan di meja makan.

“Itu pasti Daiki-chin dan Ryou-chin...” Kata Atsushi saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar pintu rumah. Tanpa disuruh, Tetsumi pergi membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat sosok kedua kakaknya menunggu Tetsumi membukakan pintu.

“Kereta siapa itu, Tetsu?” Tanya Daiki, sambil menunjuk kereta yang masih ada di depan rumahnya. “Kenapa rasanya _familiar_?”

“ _Mou_ ii, Daiki-cchi, yang penting aku mau makan dulu. Mungkin itu kereta milik tetangga yang lupa diparkirkan di sana.” Daiki menaikan pundaknya. Sedangkan Tetsumi masih bungkam kalau kereta itu milik kakaknya yang telah kembali setelah seminggu yang lalu pergi ke tempat ia tinggal sebelumnya.

“ _Tadaima_ , Atsu—Sei ?” Daiki terkejut melihat laki-laki berambut merah itu menatapnya dari kursi meja makan tempat biasa Atsushi duduk. Begitu juga Ryouta yang matanya melebar seolah melihat hantu berada di hadapannya.

“Sei-niicchi?!”

“ _Okaerinasai_ , Daiki, Ryouta. Sepertinya kalian lelah setelah pulang bekerja.” Daiki mencoba melirik ke arah Atsushi yang sama sekali tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya dan hanya menatap piring kosong yang ada di meja. “Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat duduk, kita akan mulai makan malam.”

 

 

 “ _Arigatou_ , Tetsumi.” Tetsumi sempat tercekat saat mendengar kata-kata Seijuurou. Ia belum pernah mendengar salah satu kakaknya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya yang terdengar tulus. Karena itu ia sempat tidak percaya telinganya mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata itu keluar dari Seijuurou. Tetsumi hanya mengangguk pelan. “Tinggalkan saja cucian itu di dapur dan segera kembali ke sini. Aku yakin kau juga ingin mendengar penjelasanku pada kakak-kakakmu ini, kan?”

“ _Wakarimasu_ , Seijuurou-sama.” Tetsumi pergi dan segera kembali setelah 5 menit ke dapur.

“Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sei-niicchi? Dan kenapa dia kembali lagi ke sini?” Bisik Ryouta pada Daiki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

“Mana aku tahu! Aku kan pulang bersamamu tadi, _baka_!” Bisik Daiki lagi pada Ryouta yang mencibir. Seijuurou berdehem dan membuat kedua kakak-beradik yang berbisik-bisik itu menegakan punggung mereka.

“Aku akan berusaha mempersingkat penjelasanku ini karena kalian pasti lelah dan ingin beristirahat.” Tidak ada satu pun di sana yang tidak menelan ludahnya. Bahkan sejak tadi Atsushi terlihat pucat dan tidak seperti biasanya terlihat lesu ketika makan malam. “Tetsumi, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Atsushi.”

Tetsumi mematuhi perintah Seijuurou dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Atsushi.

 _‘Apa dia sudah tahu siapa Tetsu(mi-cchi) sebenarnya(-ssu)?!’_ Pikir Daiki dan Ryouta bersamaan.

“Seperti yang tadi aku katakan sebelum Daiki dan Ryouta datang, kalau aku sudah mengetahui siapa Tetsumi sebenarnya. Dia adalah anak yang ditinggalkan oleh ayah tiri kalian, Kuroko Kazuya.” Daiki dan Ryouta terdengar syok begitu mendengar satu kalimat yang diucapkan Seijuurou. Satu kalimat itu menjawab pertanyaan yang mereka pikirkan sebelumnya. “Satu tahun kemudian saat aku kembali ke Teikou. Yaitu setahun yang lalu, aku membaca surat yang dikirim oleh Rumiko-san.”

“Bagaimana bisa _okaa_ -chan mengirim surat padamu satu tahun lalu-ssu!?”

“ _Sou_ _da_ , _okaa_ -san meninggal lima tahun lalu bersama ayah Tetsu!” Seijuurou tetap tenang meskipun keempat orang yang ada di meja makan menatapnya tidak percaya.

“Aku belum selesai bicara, Daiki, Ryouta.” Daiki dan Ryouta sama-sama menggumamkan kata maaf. “Surat itu adalah surat yang dikirimkan lima tahun lalu, sebelum Rumiko-san meninggal. Rumiko-san sempat mengirimi aku surat itu untuk memberitahukan kabarnya yang saat itu pergi bersama suaminya yang adalah ayah Tetsumi waktu itu.

“Di suratnya, Rumiko-san menceritakan bahwa ia dan kalian bertiga hidup dengan tenang di Seirin. Ia juga menceritakan kalau ia sudah menikah lagi dengan seorang laki-laki baik yang juga memiliki anak perempuan bernama Kuroko Tetsumi.”

Seijuurou melirik ke arah Tetsumi yang mendengarkan cerita Seijuurou dengan cermat.

“Rumiko-san sempat meminta maaf padaku.”

“Minta maaf?” Seijuurou mengangguk pada Daiki.

“Rumiko-san menyesal tidak membawaku bersama kalian saat kita berpisah waktu itu. Ia juga minta maaf karena telah menikah lagi.” Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, senyum itu membuat ketiga orang adiknya sempat terkejut karena senyuman itu seperti orang yang mereka kenal sejak pertama kali bertemu, sebelum pertemuan terakhir mereka pada saat sepuluh tahun lalu. “Aku tidak pernah marah padanya karena ia meninggalkanku ataupun karena pernikahannya dengan Kuroko Kazuya, ayah kandung Tetsumi.”

Keempat pasang mata melihat amplop putih yang dikeluarkan Seijuurou dari balik pakaian berlapisnya. Ia membuka lipatan kertas dan menunjukannya pada Atsushi.

“Kalau kalian sangka aku berbohong, kalian bisa melihat tanggal pengiriman surat itu dan tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.”

“Bagaimana, Atsushi?” Tanya Daiki penasaran ingin melihat isi surat yang ditulis ibunya sebelum meninggal. Atsushi mengangguk, ia memperlihatkan surat itu juga pada Tetsumi.

“Surat itu dikirimkan lima tahun yang lalu dan aku baru membacanya beberapa tahun setelah aku kembali lagi ke Teikou. Aku berniat membalasnya setelah aku pergi ke Rakuzan, yang merupakan anak Kerajaan Teikou. Namun di sana aku sangat sibuk, hampir tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat kecuali untuk makan dan tidur saja.”

Daiki dan Ryouta kembali mendengar penjelasan kakaknya itu setelah memberikan kembali surat yang mereka lihat pada Seijuurou.

“Sampai setahun yang lalu, aku mengingat surat itu belum kubalas. Aku membaca kembali surat tersebut dan baru tersadar kalau surat itu dikirim bukan dari Seirin, melainkan Fukuda Sogo yang lima tahun lalu adalah tempat perang perebutan wilayah antara Fukuda dan Sogo, yang sekarang menyatu.”

“Jadi kau baru tahu kalau _okaa_ -chan dan ayah Tetsu-chin meninggal saat menyadari hal itu?”

“Tidak, aku masih tidak tahu kalau Rumiko-san dan ayah Tetsumi meninggal. Aku masih berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Rumiko-san segera pulang sebelum perang itu terjadi. Karena itulah aku menyuruh seseorang mencari informasi tentang orang-orang yang selamat setelah perang itu selesai. Namun hanya sedikit yang selamat, dan nama Rumiko-san maupun suaminya tidak ada dalam daftar orang selamat baik penduduk asli maupun penduduk luar.”

“Begitu ya, setelah itu barulah kau berniat untuk mengunjungi kami di sini-ssu.”

“Aa, dalam suratnya, Rumiko-san bilang kalau kalian tidak ikut bersamanya. Karena itu aku yakin kalian masih tinggal di sini sampai sekarang.”

“Syukurlah surat _okaa_ -chan yang membuat Sei-chin pergi ke sini.” Seijuurou mengangguk.

“Aku sudah berencana mengunjungi kalian setelah kembali ke Teikou sebelum aku mengurusi Rakuzan, tetapi aku takut kalau kedatanganku akan mengganggu kehidupan baru Rumiko-san.”

“Tentu saja tidak-ssu. Aku yakin _okaa_ -chan akan sangat senang bertemu denganmu, ne, Daiki-cchi?” Daiki mengangguk pelan, tidak yakin kalau dirinya dan kedua saudaranya ikut senang meskipun ibunya senang bertemu Seijuurou.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kamar yang kau pakai kemarin belum sempat dibereskan, bukan?” Entah dari mana pikiran itu muncul di pikiran dangkal Daiki.

“Eh? Benar kata Daiki-cchi!”

“ _Daijoubu_ , Tetsu-chin akan membereskannya dulu sebelum kau beristirahat, Sei-chin. Kalau untuk beberapa hari aku rasa kamar itu akan tetap bersih karena Tetsu-chin jago soal kebersihan.” Tetsumi merasa heran mendengar pujian yang jarang dilontarkan oleh kakaknya itu, entah itu tulus atau...

“Siapa bilang aku akan tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari?” Kedua alis Ryouta mengangkat.

“Eh? Maksudnya, Sei-niicchi akan langsung pulang sekarang?” Seijuurou memberikan senyum simpul pada ketiga saudaranya.

“Tidak, sebaliknya tidak hanya beberapa hari. Aku akan tinggal lebih lama di sini bersama kalian.” Ketiga kakak-beradik itu bergidik ngeri begitu mendengar pernyataan Seijuurou. Namun sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut, lagi-lagi Seijuurou mengeluarkan amplop yang kali ini lebih besar daripada amplop yang berisi surat tadi.

“Apa itu, Sei-niicchi?”

“Amplop ini berisi dokumen yang memiliki data keluarga Kuroko, termasuk data Atsushi, Ryouta dan Daiki yang telah menjadi anggota keluarga sah. Pencarian kalian beberapa bulan lalu telah merujuk orang kepercayaanku untuk mencari informasi langsung melalui Kerajaan Seirin. Kopian dokumen-dokumen ini sudah aku periksa satu minggu sebelum aku pergi mengunjungi kalian waktu itu. Dan isi dokumen ini cukup mengejutkanku.” Seijuurou menatap Tetsumi setelah diam sejenak. “Tetsumi, kemarilah. Bacakan isi dokumen ini di depan kakak tirimu.”

Sebelum Tetsumi berdiri, ia mendapat anggukan dari Atsushi. Tetsumi menerima selembar kertas dari dokumen yang sebelumnya dikatakan Seijuurou. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum membacakan tulisan yang ada di selembar kertas tersebut.

 

 

“Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah?!”

“Taiga—“

“Kau kan sudah memiliki umur yang cukup untuk memiliki pendamping! Aku bisa menyusul nanti.”

“Taiga, dengarkan aku dulu—“

“Tidak, kau yang dengarkan aku, Alex. Aku belum siap menikah dan menjadi raja!”

“Pangeran Taiga, tenanglah.” Ujar Teppei menenangkan Taiga. “Dengarkan dulu apa kata—“

“Aku sudah cukup mendengarkan! Aku tidak peduli lagi jadi raja! Aku belum siap!” Riko dan Junpei menggigit bibirnya melihat Alexandra, sang kakak alias Ratu Kerajaan Seirin terlihat siap meledakan amarahnya.

“Aku bilang dengarkan aku dulu, adik bodoh!!!” Seru Alexandra, tidak kalah bengis dari adiknya. Entah kenapa sekeliling kerajaan hening seketika, bahkan para pekerja maupun penjaga merasa tiba-tiba merinding mendengar suara gema dan gaung sang ratu.

“ _Ittai_! Apa yang kau—oi, Alex!! Hentikan!” Taiga menepis semua serangan Alexandra baik tendangan maupun pukulan. Ketiga orang tangan kanan sang ratu bergidik ngeri dengan ajaran keras yang diberikan Alexandra pada adik bungsunya itu. “Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanmu! Aku minta maaf!!”

Alexandra menghentikan gerakan kakinya yang hampir menghantam kepala merah sang pangeran. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi sepi, Alexandra menghela nafasnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya. Teppei dengan gerakan cepatnya, membawa kursi agar Alexandra jatuh dalam keadaan duduk.

“Hyuuga-kun, ambilkan Alex-san minum.” Junpei yang sejak tadi melihat kejadian kakak-adik tersebut, berpikir bahwa ia tidak pernah ingin membuat sang ratu marah karena tidak ingin mendapat tendangan seperti tadi. Mendengar suruhan Riko, Junpei segera mengangguk dan keluar ruangan membawakan segelas air.

“Duduklah, Taiga. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik kalau kau tenang.” Pangeran Taiga perlahan bangkit dari lantai dan duduk di kursi yang disodorkan Riko. “Aku mengerti kalau kau belum siap menjadi raja dan memimpin Seirin.”

“Kalau begitu kenapa—“

“Aku belum selesai bicara.” Taiga menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk pada kakaknya. “Dengar, kalaupun aku menikah, yang akan dipilih menjadi raja bukan suamiku. Kaulah yang akan tetap menjadi raja, karena kau keturunan satu-satunya keluarga Kagami. Kau adalah Kagami Taiga, anak kandung dari ayahmu yang adalah Raja Kerajaan Seirin. Aku hanyalah anak adopsi, aku hanya bisa memimpin sementara hingga usiamu cukup untuk memiliki seorang istri.”

“Aku tahu, tapi aku—“

“Kau masih ingat bukan, aturan keluarga kerajaan yang memiliki kedudukan sebagai raja adalah anak kandung dari keturunan Kerajaan Seirin? Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi? Kau hanyalah anak laki-laki yang terakhir.”

Alexandra beranjak dari kursinya dan berlutut di depan Taiga yang menundukan kepalanya.

“Taiga, mau bagaimana pun kau harus siap dengan semua ini. Cepat atau lambat kau akan jadi raja. Siap atau tidak dirimu. Dan sekaranglah saatnya.” Alexandra mengangkat dagu Taiga dan tersenyum pada adiknya yang akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. “Itu baru adik kesayanganku.” Alexandra mengecup dahi Taiga dan berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka, bertepatan dengan Junpei yang baru masuk membawakan segelas air.

“Baiklah, tapi jangan marah kalau adik bodohmu ini malah mengacaukan kerajaan.” Alexandra tersenyum lebar. Ia mengambil gelas yang dibawakan Junpei untuknya.

“Kau tidak usah khawatir, karena kau tidak akan mengurus Kerajaan ini sendiri.” Alexandra melirik ketiga orang kepercayaannya yang tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya.

“Kau tenang saja, Taiga-kun. Kami akan membantumu.” Ujar Riko yang tersenyum dengan percaya diri, Junpei mengangkat kacamatanya, dan Teppei tersenyum lebar pada Taiga yang melihat mereka. Sekali lagi Taiga menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk.

 

 

“...”

“?!”

“?!?!?”

“B-benarkah semua itu, Sei-chin?” Atsushi berpaling melihat wajah Seijuurou yang tidak bergeming.

“Oi, Tetsu, kau tidak salah baca?!” Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

“Aku...” Bahkan Tetsumi merasa terkejut dengan apa yang ia baca. Namun ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

“Tapi kenapa Sei-niicchi? Bukankah _okaa_ -chan tidak tahu kalau kau berada di Teikou, tidak—maksudku, kau berada di desa yang kau sebutkan itu, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau tidak kembali ke Teikou dan dokumen itu tidak pernah kau terima?”

“Kau benar, Ryouta. Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi mungkin saja Rumiko-san percaya kalau suatu saat aku akan mencari kalian dan bertemu kalian. Karena itu dokumen itu ia buat dengan Kuroko-san, ayah Tetsumi.” Daiki mengacak-acak rambut biru dongkernya dengan frustasi.

“Tunggu, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kapan dokumen itu dibuat? Dan dengan ayah Tetsu? Bagaimana bisa?”

“Aku percaya kalau dokumen itu dibuat pada saat mereka sedang terlibat perang saudara di Fukuda Sogo dengan melihat tanggal dan tahunnya. Mungkin itu adalah permintaan terakhir mereka saat tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa kembali.”

“Tapi apa bukti kalau dokumen itu asli?” Ryouta menyadari kalau kata-katanya seakan membantah apa yang Seijuurou katakan. “Ma-maksudku, mungkin saja dokumen itu dibuat oleh orang lain atau ada kesalahan mungkin.”

“Tidak, dokumen ini asli. Tanda tangan ini adalah tanda tangan ayah.” Kata Tetsumi sambil melihat selembar foto ia dan kedua orang tua kandungnya yang terselip di dokumen itu.

“Kau yakin, Tetsu?” Tetsumi mengangguk pada ketiga kakak tirinya.

“Bagaimana? Sekarang kalian percaya, bukan, kalau aku telah diberikan hak penuh atas kalian semua? Karena itu mulai sekarang, aku akan tinggal di sini sebagai kakak asuh kalian seperti dulu.”

Ketiga kakak beradik itu seketika merinding.

_‘Selamat tinggal snack-snack yang kucintai...’_

_‘Mampus, jatah uangku pasti makin dikurangi!'_

_‘Aku akan mati-ssu...’_

Secara tidak sadar Tetsumi menelan ludahnya, takut sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi di rumah itu.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Aaaaaarrggh!!!”

“Dai-chan, _urusai_ _yo_! Kenapa sih daritadi kelihatan stress? Kau punya masalah?”

“Ahhh, diam, Satsuki. Aku sedang pusing nih!” Satsuki mendengus sebal.

“Aku kan cuma bertanya. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau aku beri saran!” Satsuki hendak meninggalkan Daiki, namun tiba-tiba mendengar Daiki bergumam. Ia duduk kembali di samping Daiki agar suara sahabatnya itu terdengar lebih jelas. “ _Nani_? Coba katakan lagi.”

“Cih, makanya dengarkan orang yang sedang bicara!”

“Kau bicara terlalu pelan, _ganguro_!” Daiki mencibir. Namun ia kembali mengulangi ucapannya.

“Sei datang kembali kemarin sore. Kedatangannya membuat kami merasa terkejut, terutama kabar yang ia bawa.”

“Kabar apa? Apa itu buruk atau baik?”

“Entahlah apa itu bisa dikatakan kabar buruk atau baik.” Satsuki menaikan sebelah alis mungilnya. “Dia mendapat hak asuh atas aku, Ryouta, Atsushi dan juga Tetsu.”

“Eh? Maksudmu...?”

“Sei punya kekuasaan penuh dan tanggung jawab atas kehidupan aku dan saudara-saudaraku.”

“Tapi kalian kan sudah dewasa? Bukankah biasanya hak itu tidak berlaku kalau kalian sudah beranjak dewasa?” Daiki mengangguk.

“Memang benar. Tapi dalam dokumen itu tertera kalau hak itu berlaku sampai kami semua menikah.”

“ _Sonna_... Kenapa harus Seijuurou-san yang diberikan hak asuh itu? Bukannya kau bilang kalau Seijuurou-san tidak berhubungan lagi sampai kemarin dia berkunjung menemui kalian?”

“Entahlah, tapi yang dikatakan Sei, kalau _okaa_ -san percaya jika suatu saat Sei akan menemui kami lagi. Dan orang satu-satunya yang dipercaya oleh _okaa_ -san tentu saja dia. Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi alasannya _okaa_ -san memilih Sei.”

“Hmm... Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana sih kakak tertuamu yang kau takuti itu sehingga membuatmu jadi penakut.”

“Enak saja kau bilang penakut, bukan aku saja yang takut! Ryouta, bahkan Atsushi yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari tiang listrik pun kalau berhadapan dengan Sei akan menciut!” Satsuki tertawa kecil mendengar Daiki yang terlihat kesal.

“Iya, iya, aku tahu. Hari Minggu nanti aku akan pergi ke rumahmu seperti biasa.”

“Cih, jangan minta tolong kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu.”

“ _Daijoubu_ , aku kan lebih berani daripada Dai-chan.” Ujar Satsuki sambil menatap Daiki dengan tatapan mengejek. Daiki hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

&*&*&*&*&*

Semenjak tinggalnya Seijuurou di kediaman Kuroko, suasana yang biasanya gaduh menjadi lebih sepi. Daiki dan Ryouta terlihat lebih serius karena mereka takut kalau kegaduhan yang biasa mereka buat akan mengganggu kakak sulungnya itu. Sementara Atsushi akan membawa camilan-camilannya ke kamar daripada memakannya di ruang tamu, ruang baca atau ruang makan. Atsushi tahu bahwa sejak dulu, Seijuurou tidak pernah suka kalau dirinya terlalu banyak makan makanan yang mengandung banyak gula. Sedangkan Tetsumi, dia tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri yang hanya diam dan hanya bicara saat keempat kakaknya mengajak bicara atau memulai pembicaraan. Hanya saja Tetsumi lebih bersikap hati-hati dan mengurangi kesalahannya yang memang selalu dikomentari oleh ketiga kakaknya yang lain sebelum ada Seijuurou. Tentu saja ia harus hati-hati membuat menu makanan agar kejadian yang dulu saat Seijuurou menolak makanannya tidak terjadi lagi.

“Atsushi.” Gerakan tangan Atsushi yang sedang makan terhenti ketika suara Seijuurou memanggilnya.

“Ada apa, Sei-chin?”

“Ke mana makanan yang aku bawakan waktu itu untukmu?” Ryouta dan Daiki saling berpandangan.

“Sudah kuhabiskan. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau mau memakannya, Sei-chin?” Seijuurou mengelap mulutnya dengan kain yang sejak tadi ada di pangkuannya.

“Makanan itu adalah persediaan yang aku pikir akan kau habiskan dalam waktu satu bulan. Tapi dalam waktu dua minggu sudah habis. Ini di luar dugaanku.”

“Habisnya, aku sering kelelahan, jadinya lebih sering juga aku lapar.”

“Sudahlah, bukannya aku ingin memakannya. Tapi makanan itu adalah camilan rendah gula dan kalori yang sudah kupilihkan untukmu agar kau tidak kebanyakan makan makanan yang tidak sehat.”

“I-iya sih, jadi...?” Atsushi menaikan sebelah alisnya. Daiki dan Ryouta masih tidak mengerti tujuan Seijuurou menanyakan hal itu. Tentu saja Atsushi akan kelelahan sebab ia membereskan gudang bersama Tetsumi beberapa hari yang lalu, dan juga mereka tentunya (kalau mereka pulang kerja lebih awal).

“Intinya, berhentilah membawa camilan ke kamarmu.” Atsushi membulatkan kedua bola mata violetnya. Kalau ia sedang makan atau minum, tentunya ia akan tersedak. “Kau tahu kalau makanan mengandung banyak gula tidak baik untuk kesehatan.”

 _‘Bagaimana Sei-chin tahu?! Padahal aku sudah sebisa mungkin membawa makanan saat ia berada di kamar atau ruangannya!’_ pikir Atsushi. Ia melirik kedua adiknya yang menggeleng pelan, kemudian pada Tetsumi yang hanya terdiam. _‘Tetsu-chin...’_ Atsushi mengerutkan dahinya saat ia melihat Tetsumi menatapnya masih dengan tatapan tanpa emosi.

“Tidak ada yang memberitahuku tentang rahasia kecilmu itu, Atsushi. Aku hanya bisa menebaknya dari seringnya Tetsumi menyapu kamarmu sejak kemarin. Itu berarti remah yang kau jatuhkan saat kau makan camilanmu itu terjatuh ke lantai.” Jelas Seijuurou.

“Sei-chin, maafkan aku...”

“Kau masih yang tertua di antara ketiga saudaramu yang lain, Atsushi. Kalau saja kau tidak bisa menjaga kebersihan dan kesehatanmu, bagaimana kau bisa menjaga adik-adikmu dan membuat mereka menghargaimu sebagai kakak yang baik? Mulai sekarang kurangi camilanmu yang tidak sehat itu.” Ryouta memandang Atsushi dengan khawatir.

“Ano, Sei-niicchi—“

“Kau juga Ryouta. Matikan TV di ruang tengah kalau sudah tidak ditonton. Kau tahu kalau itu hanya menambah biaya listrik saja, kan? Maa, bagiku tidak masalah karena sekarang aku yang akan membayarnya. Tapi biasakanlah menghemat tenaga alam.” Ryouta menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk pada Seijuurou.

Daiki merasa tidak enak hati karena takut kalau Seijuurou akan menceramahinya juga. Seijuurou meneguk segelas air dan beranjak dari kursinya. Baru saja Daiki akan menghela nafas lega, namun tidak jadi karena namanya dipanggil sangat jelas oleh kakak tirinya itu.

“Daiki, perbaiki jendela yang kau pecahkan kemarin. Kau harus tanggung jawab karena bola yang kau mainkan kemarin mengenai jendela di dapur sampai pecah.”

“A-aku mengerti, Sei.” Gumam Daiki, _‘Sial, kenapa juga aku harus gagap?!’_ Pikirnya. Seijuurou tersenyum pada ketiga adiknya.

“Tetsumi ikut aku ke ruanganku.” Tetsumi tersentak ketika namanya yang kali ini dipanggil. Namun ia segera mengikuti Seijuurou ke ruangan yang dulu adalah ruangan kerja milik ayahnya. Sementara sang kakak dan Tetsumi sudah meninggalkan ruang makan, ketiga kakak-beradik itu menghembuskan nafas panjang mereka. Ryouta terhuyung dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang terlipat.

“ _Mou_ _ii_... Aku sudah cukup tertekan-ssu.”

“Ini sudah seperti uji mental saja. Aku tidak mau jadi gila!” Sahut Daiki yang mengacak-acak rambutnya.

“Camilanku...”

“Oi, Atsushi, kita harus lakukan sesuatu! Sampai kapan Sei akan tinggal di sini?!”

“Yang jelas tidak akan sebentar, Daiki-cchi... Yang terburuk adalah selamanya-ssu.” Terdengar suara tangisan Ryouta.

“Karena itu, kita harus punya strategi agar dia keluar dari rumah ini!”

“Aku juga setuju sih, tapi itu mustahil, Daiki-chin...”

“Atsushi-niicchi benar. Sei-niicchi punya hak penuh atas kita semua.” Daiki menatap ngeri kedua saudaranya yang sudah seperti kehilangan harapan hidup.

“Aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku!”

 _‘Kenapa jadi begini sih...?!’_ Batin mereka bertiga.

 

 

“Itu semua harus kau kerjakan mulai besok. Ada pertanyaan?” Tetsumi menggelengkan kepalanya setelah ia selesai membaca pekerjaan rumah apa saja yang harus ia kerjakan.

Belum mengerjakannya saja, Tetsumi sudah meragukan staminanya yang minim itu untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang Seijuurou berikan padanya. Dimulai dari bangun (lebih) pagi dari biasanya dan hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah membersihkan kandang Yukimaru setiap hari. Bahkan hal terkecil pun seperti menyusun buku-buku di ruang baca maupun ruang kerja ayahnya yang sekarang dipakai Seijuurou (itupun kalau Seijuurou tidak sempat menyusun buku-buku itu) hingga membereskan rumah sekali pun dengan sudut-sudut yang sangat detail, mencuci pakaian dan pekerjaan tambahan seperti menyediakan teh dan sandwich setiap pukul 15.00 ke ruang kerja Seijuurou.

“Kau boleh mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain kalau semua pekerjaan itu sudah selesai.” Tetsumi mengangguk. “Waktu istirahatmu juga sudah aku atur di sana. Kau jangan khawatir tidak bisa istirahat. Aku sudah memperhitungkan jadwal dan pekerjaanmu itu. Ah, dan jangan lupa jika ada kerusakan pada alat-alat di rumah ini langsung saja katakan padaku atau Daiki.”

“Daiki-niisan?”

“Aa, aku yakin dia punya kenalan yang bisa membetulkan alat-alat itu, kan? Dia tidak akan keberatan mencarikan orang yang bisa memperbaikinya.” Tetsumi hanya mengangguk saja. Yang jadi pertanyaan, apakah Daiki keberatan? Tentu saja iya, tapi kalau Seijuurou yang meminta (baca: menyuruh) dia tidak akan memberikan jawaban ‘tidak’. Dan Daiki masih ingin menikmati hidupnya, yap.

“ _Wakarimashita_ , Seijuurou-sama.” Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya, kedua heterocromatic-nya menatap Tetsumi. “Apa saya mengatakan hal yang salah?”

“Kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan panggilan formal? Aku sudah diberikan tanggung jawab untuk menjagamu dan ketiga adikku lainnya, Tetsumi. Kau tidak usah bersikap formal seperti itu.”

“Maafkan aku... Sei-niisan.” Seijuurou tersenyum puas.

“Itu lebih baik. Kau memang gadis yang sopan, baguslah aku tidak perlu memberikanmu pelajaran disiplin.” Tetsumi tidak tahu kalau itu pujian, tapi ia lebih baik diam. “Kau boleh keluar. Tugas-tugas dan pekerjaanmu dimulai besok. Jangan sampai ada pekerjaan yang terlewat atau kau tidak ingin kan kalau aku memberikan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini?”

“ _Hai_ , Sei-niisan.” Jawab Tetsumi dengan keringat dinginnya yang mulai jatuh dari pelipisnya. “Aku permisi dulu.”

&*&*&*&*&*

“ _Are_?” Ryouta mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas yang biasa ia bawa ke tempat ia berlatih teater. “Kok tidak ada ya? Bukannya aku taruh di tas?” Ryouta menjentikan lidahnya. Ia berdiri dan pergi menuju kamar kakaknya.

Diketuk tiga kali pun pintu kamar sang kakak tetap tidak terbuka.

“Daiki-cchi, buka pintunya!” Akhirnya pintu terbuka setelah Ryouta mendengar suara Daiki yang sepertinya kesal karena aktivitasnya di dalam kamar terganggu.

“Apa maumu? Mengganggu saja!” Sahut Daiki yang membuka pintu dengan muka kesal.

“Apa kau melihat buku merah yang isinya tentang dongeng?” Daiki menaikan alisnya dengan malas. “Itu lho buku Tetsumi-cchi yang beberapa hari lalu aku pinjam. Kau sempat lihat, kan, yang waktu itu aku pinjam darinya di dapur.”

“Ah, buku itu ya.” Ryouta mengangguk. “Aku lupa yang mana.” Ryouta menyipitkan matanya. “Aku tidak lihat tuh. Memangnya kenapa?”

“Kau yakin tidak terbawa olehmu?”

“Hah? Aku tidak—oi, Ryouta!” Ryouta memaksa masuk kamar Daiki yang lebih berantakan dari kamarnya dan mulai mencari buku yang dicarinya. “Aku tidak membawanya. Oi, jangan kau acak-acak kamarku!”

“Kamarmu kan sudah berantakan, minta saja Tetsumi-cchi merapihkannya lagi-ssu.” Daiki memutar bola matanya. “Lagipula, Daiki-cchi kan hobi mengambil barang-barang di kamarku. Jadi mungkin saja buku Tetsumi-cchi terbawa.”

“Iya tapi aku tidak membawanya, aku tidak melihat buku itu. Oi! Berikan itu padaku!” Daiki menyambar majalah yang Ryouta lihat dari barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

“Kau masih membeli majalah itu?”

“Tentu saja! Mai-chan kan idolaku!”

“Pantas saja jatah uangmu selalu cepat habis. Pasti gajimu juga kau belikan barang yang tidak berguna-ssu.”

“Apa kau bilang?” Beberapa detik kemudian, Ryouta ditendang keluar oleh Daiki dari kamarnya. “Cari sendiri buku terkutuk itu di kamarmu!”

“Daiki-cchi! Kau jahat-ssu!” Ryouta menggembungkan pipi kirinya sambil mendengus kesal.

“Ryouta-niisan,” Ryouta terkaget-kaget dengan munculnya Tetsumi yang entah dari mana. “Sarapan sudah siap. Atsushi-niisan dan Sei-niisan sudah di ruang makan.”

“U-uh, aku ke sana setelah mengambil tas di kamar-ssu.” Jawab Ryouta sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya yang masih terkejut dengan munculnya Tetsumi. “Kenapa kau malah diam saja?”

“Aku mau mengetuk pintu kamar Daiki-niisan. Ryouta-niisan masih berdiri di depan pintunya.” Ryouta menaikan kedua bahunya dan berjalan menjauhi pintu Daiki. Setelah Tetsumi mengetuk pintu kamar Daiki, pemilik kamar membuka sambil berteriak.

“Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak melihat buku yang kau cari itu, Ryouta!” Ryouta terkejut mendengar Daiki yang berteriak pada Tetsumi yang dikiranya adalah dirinya.

“Buku?” Daiki melihat Tetsumi yang menatapnya dengan heran.

“Ah, Tetsu. Kebetulan sekali, itu tadi Ryouta—“

“Tidak apa-apa, Tetsumi-cchi! Kami akan segera turun untuk sarapan. Katakan saja pada Sei-niicchi dan Atsushi-niicchi!” Ujar Ryouta sambil tertawa gugup, tangannya membekap Daiki yang berusaha melepaskannya. “Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat pergi!” Tetsumi mengangguk dan akhirnya kembali ke ruang makan.

Ryouta merasakan rasa perih pada jari-jarinya yang sejak tadi membekap Daiki. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya setelah sadar Daiki menggigitnya.

“Kenapa kau menggigitku-ssu!?”

“Kau yang bodoh! Aku tidak bisa bernafas tahu!” Ryouta meniup jarinya yang digigit Ryouta. “Lagipula kalau hilang bilang saja hilang pada Tetsu, daripada mencari buku itu susah-susah!”

“Iya sih, tapi...”

“Bodo’ ah! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi telat sarapan kan!” Suara pintu kamar Daiki yang ditutup, membuat Ryouta menghela nafas kembali.

 

 

“Letakan saja di sini, Tetsumi.” Tetsumi menaruh surat-surat yang dibawanya dari kotak surat tepat di sebelah piring Seijuurou.

“Surat dari siapa, Sei-niicchi?” Tanya Ryouta penasaran karena Seijuurou membaca sebuah surat yang amplopnya berbeda dari yang lain.

“Kerajaan Seirin.” Atsushi dan Daiki berhenti memakan sarapannya.

“Kenapa Kerajaan Seirin mengirimkan surat ke sini, Sei-chin?” Seijuurou membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

“Mungkin salah kirim. Atau mereka ada perlu dengan salah satu dari kita.” Tebak Daiki yang kembali melahap ayam gorengnya.

“Daiki benar, surat ini diperuntukan salah satu dari kita.” Ketiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. “Tetsumi, surat ini untukmu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir ^^


	5. Pertemuan yang Mengesankan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa~~ Chapter 5 sudah diupdate! ^^
> 
> Omatase~ Gomen kalo ada typos^^

“Eh? Apa iya-ssu?”

“Kok bisa?”

“Oi, Tetsu, apa yang kau perbuat hingga Kerajaan mengirim surat padamu?” Tetsumi menatap keempat kakaknya yang juga menunggu balasannya.

“Apa benar surat itu untukku, Sei-niisan?” Tanya Tetsumi dengan ragu.

“Aa, isinya adalah undangan pesta dansa untuk semua gadis di Kerajaan Seirin agar datang ke istana dalam rangka pencarian pendamping untuk Pangeran Kerajaan Seirin.” Keempat orang di ruang makan itu serentak melebarkan kedua mata mereka.

“Maksudmu, Tetsu diundang ke istana untuk pemilihan Putri Kerajaan Seirin?” Seijuurou mengangguk.

“Itu berarti kalau Tetsumi-cchi terpilih, ia bisa menjadi istri sang pangeran dan Puteri Kerajaan Seirin dong?”

“Aa, tidak hanya itu.” Seijuurou menatap Tetsumi yang masih terdiam. “Pangeran Kerajaan Seirin akan diresmikan sebagai Raja menggantikan kakaknya yang sekarang adalah Ratu Kerajaan Seirin. Dengan kata lain, jika seorang gadis terpilih, dia juga akan diresmikan sebagai Ratu Kerajaan Seirin yang baru.”

“ _Sugoi_ -ssu!”

“Kalau begitu, kita akan kembali kaya! Kalau Tetsu terpilih, maka kita tidak akan kesulitan lagi!”

“Daiki-cchi hanya memikirkan uang saja-ssu.” Daiki memukul kepala Ryouta yang kemudian merintih kesakitan.

“Kapan acaranya, Sei?”

“Sabtu ini, yaitu tiga hari dari sekarang. Pukul 8 malam di Istana Kerajaan.”

“Sei-chin, apa kau mengizinkan Tetsu-chin pergi ke pesta dansa itu?” Seijuurou terdiam sampai ia merapihkan selembar undangannya kembali ke dalam amplop. Sekilas ia melihat adanya harapan di kedua manik biru muda Tetsumi yang menatapnya.

“Tentu saja tidak.” Atsushi dan Tetsumi sudah menduga jawaban itu keluar dari Seijuurou.

“Kenapa? Kalau terpilih kan kita bisa kaya, Sei!”

“Daiki-cchi _baka_! Tentu saja tidak boleh, Tetsumi-cchi kan banyak pekerjaan. Makanya jangan hanya memikirkan uang! _Ittai_!” Daiki mendengus mendengar ocehan Ryouta, sehinggan pukulannya melayang kembali di kepala adiknya itu.

“Ryouta benar, Tetsumi masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan pekerjaan yang sudah aku berikan padanya. Meski jam segitu pekerjaan sudah selesai, kau tetap tidak bisa pergi ke pesta itu.”

Atsushi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Seijuurou, kembali melahap sarapannya yang tertunda. Ia sudah tahu berbagai alasan yang akan dijabarkan Seijuurou, dan bagaimana pun alasan itu adalah perintah. Dan perintah itu harus dipatuhi dengan mutlak.

“Mengingat acara ini adalah pesta untuk mencari calon puteri pendamping bagi pangeran, kau harus memakai gaun yang indah dan juga pergi ke sana dengan kereta kuda. Tidak mungkin kalau kau berjalan kaki, bukan? Karena jarak kerajaan dengan rumah ini cukup jauh.”

“ _Sou_ _da_ _yo_ -ssu! Sei-niisan betul 100%!”

“Berisik Ryouta!”  Tetsumi menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengangguk.

“Kau juga, Daiki. Kalau masalah uang, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku yang sekarang adalah penanggung jawab kalian semua. Itu berarti aku juga ikut menanggung kebutuhan kalian.” Daiki melirik ke arah lain tanpa bergeming sedikit pun.

“Aku mengerti, Sei-niisan. Aku juga lebih memilih untuk beristirahat di rumah.” Jawab Tetsumi.

“Bagus. Kau boleh membereskan piring dan gelas yang kotor ini dan lanjutkan pekerjaan lainnya.” Tetsumi mengangguk kembali dan segera melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh kakaknya itu.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Rumah ini sepi sekali, Akashi.”

“Aa, Atsushi, Daiki dan Ryouta sedang bekerja dan biasa pulang sore atau sebelum makan malam.” Jawab Seijuurou tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

“Aku kira suasana di sini akan berbeda. Mengingat banyak orang yang tinggal di sini. Tapi ternyata sama saja seperti tempat tinggalmu di Teikou.” Mendengar hal itu, Seijuurou mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat orang yang sejak tadi bicara padanya.

“Apa maksudmu, Chihiro?”

“Tidak, lupakan saja. Kau sudah menandatangani semua dokumennya?” Seijuurou mengangguk.

“Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan yang aku suruh pada Kotaro dan Reo? Apa mereka sudah menyelesaikannya?”

“Ya, laporan itu sudah disampaikan kepada Shuuzo-sama. Balasannya akan dikirimkan langsung padamu melalui pos. Kemarin beliau meminta alamatmu di sini.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan bisnis klien kita? Apa ada kabar dari mereka?”

“Keesokan hari setelah kau pergi ke Seirin, Imayoshi-san menghubungiku.” Sebelum Chihiro melanjutkan pembicaraannya, mereka mendengar suara ketukan dari luar.

“Kau boleh masuk, Tetsumi.” Panggil Seijuurou. Sosok Tetsumi terlihat begitu pintu terbuka.

“Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, Sei-niisan.”

“Ya, taruh saja di meja sana.” Tetsumi mengangguk dan meletakan sepiring sandwich dan dua cangkir teh di atas meja dekat jendela. “Kau boleh pergi.”

“Pembantu rumah tangga, huh?” Ucap Chihiro sambil menunjuk Tetsumi yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

“Kau salah, dia adikku.” Chihiro cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban atasannya itu. “Sama seperti ketiga adikku yang lain. Dia adik tiriku.”

“Apa dia orang yang dimaksud oleh dokumen yang kau minta aku carikan di Kerajaan Seirin?”

“Aa, dia Kuroko Tetsumi. Anak tunggal Kuroko Kazuya, namun masih anak tiri dari ibu tiriku yang dulu, Rumiko-san.”

“Dan kau menjadikannya pembantu di rumahnya sendiri?”

“Tidak.” Chihiro menaikan kedua alis abu-abunya.

“Lalu kenapa aku melihatnya sibuk membersihkan halaman dan membawakan kita makanan ringan tadi?”

“Seperti yang kau tahu, ini adalah rumahnya. Jadi dia yang harus membersihkannya.”

“Tapi kau dan ketiga adikmu menumpang, bukan?” Seijuurou menaikan bahunya. “Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Kalau bukan dia yang melakukan semua pekerjaan itu, lalu siapa? Yukimaru?” Chihiro menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai pusing dengan pembicaraan yang tidak jelas itu. “Ketiga adikku punya pekerjaan masing-masing. Dan aku sibuk mengurusi kerajaan baru dan juga bisnis dagangku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan itu?”

“Aku tidak peduli. Terserah kau saja, Akashi.” Chihiro mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan perkataan Seijuurou. Meskipun ia sudah mengenal pria berambut merah itu lebih lama dibandingkan dengan bawahannya yang lain.

&*&*&*&*&*

Beberapa hari kemudian...

“Dai-chan!” Daiki menoleh pada suara Satsuki yang memanggilnya. “Ne, apa Tetsu-chan mendapat undangan dari istana juga?”

“Huh? Maksudmu undangan ke pesta dansa dalam rangka mencari calon puteri pendamping pangeran yang baru?” Satsuki mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. “Dia mendapatkannya beberapa hari yang lalu.”

“ _Hontou_? Kalau begitu aku bisa pergi bersamanya ke pesta dansa itu, _yatta_!”

“Siapa bilang? Dia tidak akan datang kok,” Satsuki langsung terdiam, seperti mengerti apa pertanyaan Satsuki selanjutnya, Daiki menjawabnya terlebih dahulu. “Sei tidak mengizinkannya pergi.”

“Kok bisa? Bukankah semua gadis yang belum berkeluarga diizinkan untuk datang? Bahkan dianjurkan. Lagipula siapa yang tidak mau bertemu dengan pangeran!”

“Tentu saja ia tidak diiznkan, Tetsu memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya.”

“Tapi acaranya kan malam! Dia pasti sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, kan?”

“Entahlah, lagipula dia kan tidak punya gaun ataupun kereta yang mengantarnya ke sana.”

“Kan ada aku. Tetsu-chan bisa pergi bersamaku dengan kereta yang aku sewa. Dan aku bisa meminjamkannya gaun. Dai-chan, katakan itu saja pada Seijuurou-san, pasti dia mau mengizinkan Tetsu-chan pergi ke pesta itu!” Bujuk Satsuki sambil mengguncang-guncangkan Daiki.

“Itu tidak mungkin. Sei tidak mungkin menarik kembali ucapannya!” Satsuki mendengus kesal dan bergumam sesuatu yang membuat Daiki syok. “Oi, Satsuki! Apa kau gila, hah?! Sei tidak akan mau mendengarkan ucapan orang yang tidak dikenalnya!”

“Aku akan tetap membujuk Seijuurou-san! Dia mungkin akan mengizinkan kalau aku yang coba bilang, aku teman wanita satu-satunya Tetsu-chan, kan!”

“Bukan masalah teman wanita satu-satunya, tapi kita sedang membicarakan Sei!”

“Kita sedang membicarakan Tetsu-chan, Dai-chan! Kasihan kan kalau dia tidak ikut ke acara pesta itu? ini adalah kesempatannya, siapa tahu ia terpilih jadi pendamping pangeran.”

“Dengar, aku yakin usahamu sia-sia. Yang ada Sei akan mengusirmu secara paksa dan tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu kembali lagi ke rumah kami. Kau belum mengenal Sei, percuma saja Satsuki. Dia tidak akan mengizinkan Tetsu pergi.” Satsuki menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat muram dan sedih.

“Tetsu-chan...”

&*&*&*&*&*

“Hee... Semua sedang pergi ya-ssu?”

“Hai, Ryouta-niisan. Daiki-niisan mengantar pesanan tokonya hingga larut malam, Atsushi-niisan ada latihan tambahan untuk pegawai baru tokonya, sedangkan Sei-niisan sejak tadi siang pergi menemui rekan bisnisnya bersama asistennya.”

“Kalau tahu begitu aku ikut saja tadi merayakan ulang tahun Kasamatsu- _senpai_ di rumahnya.” Gerutu Ryouta.

“Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Ryouta-niisan?” Ryouta menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

“Siapkan air panas untuk mandi, aku mau menyegarkan tubuhku dulu sebelum pergi lagi.”

“Ryouta-niisan tidak akan makan malam di rumah?” Ryouta menggeleng.

“Kalau sendiri, aku cuma bengong saja nanti-ssu. Aku mau pergi ke rumah Kasamatsu- _senpai_.” Tetsumi mengangguk dan segera menuju dapur.

Satu jam kemudian, Tetsumi mendengar suara Ryouta yang memanggilnya dari kamar.

“Tetsumi-cchi!”

“Aku di sini, Ryouta-niisan.”

“Uwaaaah! Jangan mengagetkanku dong!” Seru Ryouta yang terkejut melihat Tetsumi muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

“ _Sumimasen_ ,” Ryouta mengusap keringatnya. “Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku?”

“Cuci semua pakaianku yang ada di keranjang ini. Jangan lupa untuk menyetrikanya juga!” Perintah Ryouta sambil memakai jaket biru tuanya. Ia menutup gorden kamarnya, namun sebelum itu ia melihat kilauan cahaya dari kejauhan. “Kelihatannya pestanya sudah mulai ya.”

“Mungkin saja, Ryouta-niisan.” Ryouta menutup gordennya dan menoleh pada Tetsumi sambil tersenyum mengejek.

“Sayang sekali kau tidak ikut pergi ke pesta itu ya, Tetsumi-cchi.” Tetsumi tahu kalau perkataan kakaknya itu bukanlah kata-kata simpati, melainkan adalah cemoohan kecil yang biasa dilontarkannya pada Tetsumi.

“Aku tidak keberatan, niisan. Perintah Sei-niisan mutlak.” Ryouta tertawa geli.

“Ternyata kau sudah mulai mengerti tentang cara pikir Sei-niicchi. Baguslah,” Ryouta berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. “Aku pergi dulu sekarang, jangan lupa buka pintu kalau niicchi-tachi sudah pulang.”

“ _Ano_... Ryouta-niisan.”

“Apa lagi?”

“Apa kau sudah selesai membaca buku milikku?” Ryouta baru teringat lagi buku yang dicarinya itu setelah mendengar pertanyaan Tetsumi.

“Buku yang mana?” Tanya Ryouta yang pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang Tetsumi tanyakan. _Well_ , dia sudah mencari buku itu di kamarnya dan juga kamar Daiki, dia bertanya pada Atsushi pun percuma saja karena sang kakak jarang mengunjungi kamarnya. Seijuurou tidak masuk dalam hitungan orang yang ditanyai Ryouta tentang buku itu. Bahkan dia menanyakannya pada Kasamatsu pun, dia sendiri sudah lupa. Ryouta hanya dapat menyimpulkan ia lupa menyimpan buku itu, tempat latihan tidak keburu ia cari karena ia sibuk berlatih teater.

“Buku berwarna merah yang kupinjamkan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu. Buku itu kau pinjam untuk inspirasi lagumu, bukan?”

“Ah, buku itu ya-ssu.” Ujar Ryouta pura-pura baru ingat. Tetsumi mengangguk pelan. “Entahlah, sudah hilang mungkin. Aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak kutemukan.”

“Tapi... Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak ingat di mana menyimpannya?” Ryouta mengangkat bahunya.

“Kalau aku ingat tentu saja tidak bisa dibilang hilang, kau ini bodoh ya.” Ujar Ryouta sambil tertawa renyah.

“Apa kau yakin? Karena mungkin saja buku itu ada di kamarmu atau terselip barang-barangmu.”

“Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan sudah bilang bukumu hilang! Aku sudah mencarinya di kamarku, kamar Daiki-cchi juga! Menanyakannya pada Atsushi-cchi juga dia tidak melihatnya-ssu!”

“Tempat latihan teatermu bagaimana?”

“Tetap tidak ada-ssu!” Tetsumi mulai merasa risau karena mendengar barang berharganya hilang. “Lagipula bukan berarti aku sengaja menyembunyikan buku itu darimu. Siapa juga yang mau buku tua dan tidak penting itu? Kau beli saja yang baru. Aku yakin ada di toko buku dekat sini. Sudah ya aku harus pergi, gara-gara Tetsumi-cchi aku jadi terlambat!”

Ryouta pergi meninggalkan Tetsumi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia menggenggam erat pinggiran bajunya sambil menahan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Tetsumi berlari hingga melewati dapur dan akhirnya terjatuh di halaman belakang.

Kesedihannya begitu dalam, karena lagi-lagi sesuatu yang dianggapnya paling berharga hilang. Ia tidak bisa lagi melihat atau membaca buku yang menjadi hadiah terakhir kedua orang tuanya. Dari ibunya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di batu besar yang terletak di pinggir kolam kecil tidak jauh dari kandang Yukimaru.

“Guk! Guk!” Terdengar gonggongan Nigou yang mendekatinya. Nigou menunggu majikannya yang tengah menangis melihat ke arahnya.

“Hei, Nigou. Maafkan aku, ini bukan saatnya bermain.” Gumamnya pada Nigou yang menatapnya dengan heran. Seolah mengerti dengan perkataan Tetsumi, Nigou terdiam dan melompat ke pangkuan Tetsumi.

“Nigou, hentikan. Kau berusaha menghiburku ya? _Arigatou_.” Timpal Tetsumi lagi pada anjingnya yang sekarang berusaha menjilati air mata Tetsumi yang mengalir. Tetsumi tidak bisa menghentikan kesedihan hatinya, ia masih menangis meskipun anjingnya menghapus air matanya yang masih belum berhenti mengalir.

“ _Okaasan_... Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga hadiah ulang tahun darimu.” Tetsumi memeluk Nigou sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba tanpa Tetsumi sadari, ada sebuah cahaya kecil yang bersinar. Cahaya itu lama-kelamaan menjadi besar, dan membuat Nigou menyadarinya.

“Guk! Guk!” Gonggong Nigou sampai Tetsumi membuka kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam.

“Ada apa, Nigou?” Nigou masih menggonggong, kedua matanya menatap cahaya yang berada di belakang Tetsumi. Tetsumi yang heran melihat anjingnya menggonggong terus, ikut menoleh ke belakang melihat seberkas cahaya yang semakin membentuk sesuatu.

“Apa itu..? Apa yang terjadi?” Bisiknya hingga akhirnya cahaya itu memperlihatkan suatu sosok yang lebih jelas. Membuat Tetsumi dan Nigou tertegun melihat sosok yang akhirnya tertangkap oleh kedua mata Tetsumi.

“Lagi-lagi Takao seenaknya saja mengirimku ke tempat seperti ini.” Sosok yang dilihat oleh Tetsumi dan Nigou itu akhirnya memperdengarkan suaranya.

“Takao...? Siapa itu? Dan siapa kau?” Tanya Tetsumi memandang laki-laki berambut hijau lumut itu dengan pakaian atau jubahnya yang juga memiliki warna seragam dengan mata dan rambutnya. Dan apa yang dibawanya itu?

“Namaku Shintarou. Aku adalah peri yang ditugaskan untuk menolong manusia.” Jawab laki-laki itu sambil membetulkan kacamata yang dipakainya.

“Peri? Bukankah ukuran peri tidak sebesar tubuhmu?” Laki-laki yang dipanggil Shintarou itu menaikan alisnya.

“Kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng, nona. Memang benar ada peri yang ukuran tubuhnya sangat kecil, tetapi aku salah satu pengecualiannya, nanodayo.” Tetsumi terdiam dan bingung mau berkata apa lagi. Pandangannya beralih pada sesuatu yang sejak tadi dibawa oleh Shintarou. “Kalau kau bertanya-tanya apa yang kubawa ini, dia adalah Kerosuke, benda keberuntunganku hari ini yang diberikan oleh Peri Oha Asa, peri keberuntungan.”

“Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” Shintarou yakin ia akan tersedak jika sedang memakan atau meminum sesuatu sekarang, bukan berarti seorang peri bisa makan atau minum seperti manusia sih.

“Aku sudah bilang, kan, kalau aku adalah peri yang ditugaskan untuk menolong manusia. Itu berarti aku di sini untuk menolongmu—maksudku, bukan berarti aku ingin menolongmu. Tapi itu sudah kewajibanku, mau bagaimana lagi, nanodayo.” Tetsumi tertawa kecil mendengarkan ucapan Shintarou. Kedua pipi Shintarou tiba-tiba berwarna merah muda. “A-apa yang lucu!?”

“ _Iie_ , _sumimasen_. Aku senang dengan niatmu membantuku, Shintarou-san. _Arigatou_. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Tetsumi, _yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_.” Shintarou mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tetsumi yang sekarang menghapus air matanya, ia tidak ingin kedua pipinya yang merah terlihat oleh Tetsumi.

“Aku sudah tahu namamu. Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?”

“Bukuku hilang.” Shintarou menaikan sebelah alisnya.

“Buku?” Tetsumi mengangguk. “Hanya sebuah buku dan kau menangisinya?” Tetsumi mengangguk lagi.

“Tapi itu bukan buku biasa. Buku itu adalah hadiah pemberian mendiang ibuku dulu sebelum ia meninggal dunia. Buku itu sangat berharga bagiku, karena buku itu adalah hadiah terakhir darinya dan memiliki banyak kenangan di dalamnya.”

“Dan kenapa buku itu bisa hilang?” Tetsumi menundukan kepalanya.

“Ryouta-niisan meminjamnya dan lupa menaruh buku itu.”

“Kakakmu? Lalu kenapa kau meminjamkan bukumu itu padanya? Tidakkah dia bertanggung jawab untuk mencarinya?”

“Dia bilang buku itu hilang dan dia pun sudah lupa menyimpannya di mana.” Jawab Tesumi dengan nada bertanya, seolah itu adalah jawaban yang tepat.

“Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau meminjamkan buku itu padahal kau tahu buku itu sangat berharga untukmu?” Yang dilakukan Tetsumi untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Shintarou adalah menggelengkan kepalanya. “Apa maksudnya itu?”

“Karena aku...”

“Kau pasti tidak bisa menolak permintaan kakakmu itu ya?” Tetsumi mengangguk dengan pelan. “Bagaimana ciri-ciri buku itu?”

“Berwarna merah dan sampulnya masih rapih. Di sampul buku itu ada judul ‘Pangeran dan Putri buruk rupa’ dengan tulisan di sebelah kanan bawah ‘Untuk Putriku Tercinta, Tetsumi’.”

“ _Naruhodo_. Aku akan mencoba mencarinya.” Tetsumi mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Shintarou namun cahaya terang yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Shintarou menyilaukan matanya. “Tetsumi, ini buku yang kau maksud?” Tetsumi membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah buku yang sama persis ia pinjamkan beberapa hari yang lalu pada kakak tirinya ada di hadapannya.

“Ini dia! Buku dari ibuku. _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ , Shintarou-san.” Shintarou menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya melihat wajah Tetsumi yang terlihat gembira. “Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?”

“Aku mencoba mencari buku itu dari ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan dengan sihirku.”

“Sihir?”

“ _Sou_ _desu_. Ngomong-ngomong tidakkah kau pergi ke tempat itu? Sepertinya sedang ada pesta dansa di sana.” Tetsumi menoleh pada tempat yang ditunjuk oleh peri berambut hijau lumut itu. Istana itu nampak bercahaya karena lampu-lampu indah yang menghiasinya begitu terang, ditambah dengan kemegahan Istana tempat tinggal sang penguasa kerajaan.

“Maksudmu Istana Kerajaan Seirin?” Shintarou mengangguk. Tetsumi hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. “Sei-niisan melarangku pergi ke pesta dansa itu.”

“Kakakmu? Apa kau punya banyak kakak yang tinggal bersamamu?”

“ _Sou_ _desu_. Mereka semua adalah kakak tiriku. Mereka berjumlah empat orang dan semuanya adalah laki-laki.” Shintarou menutup matanya sejenak dan membukanya lagi.

“Mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kau bisa pergi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.” Tetsumi menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

“Aku memang ingin ke pesta dansa itu, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa karena Sei-niisan tidak mengizinkan aku pergi. Aku juga tidak punya pakaian untuk pergi ke sana. Selain itu bagaimana caranya aku ke sana?” Tetsumi beranjak dari posisinya yang sejak tadi duduk. “Lagipula mungkin acara itu tidak cocok untukku, aku pasti akan bosan di sana karena tidak bisa berdansa.”

Shintarou menatap Tetsumi yang memperlihatkan ekspresi kecewa. Ia merasa simpati dengan gadis yang ada di depannya, namun Shintarou tahu kalau Tetsumi adalah gadis baik hati yang menuruti apa yang dikatakan kakak tirinya. Karena itu Tetsumi berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

“Tetsumi,” Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Shintarou. “Pergilah ke pesta dansa itu.” Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. “Aku akan membantumu bersiap-siap.”

“Tapi—“

“Kakak tirimu itu laki-laki, bukan? Karena itu mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kau ikut ke acara itu, yang diundang adalah semua gadis di Kerajaan Seirin, bukan?”

“Bagaimana kau tahu...?” Tetsumi menggigit bibirnya. Shintarou tersenyum bangga sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

 

 

“Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang untuk tersenyum, pangeran!” Bisik Riko yang mulai kesal karena sejak tadi pangeran kerajaannya itu terlihat tidak punya niat menerima para tamunya.

“Pegal tahu!” Gerutu pangeran berambut merah _maroon_ itu. Riko mengusap wajahnya yang mulai lelah.

“Kalau kau tidak tersenyum, mereka akan takut dengan wajahmu yang sangar itu.”

“A-apa kau bilang?! Siapa bilang aku berwajah sangar?”

“Semua orang juga tahu!” Pangeran Taiga hendak membalas ejekan Riko, namun tidak jadi karena takut kena balasan yang lebih menakutkan nantinya.

“Aku bosan.” Katanya tiba-tiba. Junpei yang sejak tadi terdiam hanya melirik pada pangerannya.

“Itu benar, sudah satu jam namun sepertinya belum ada yang menarik perhatian Pangeran Taiga.” Ujar Junpei yang dibalas helaan napas oleh Riko.

“Apa boleh buat, tunggulah sebentar lagi.”

“ _Mendokusei_ , aku hanya akan kembali ke—“ Kata-kata Pangeran Taiga terhenti karena matanya melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Sebelah alis Junpei terangkat, sementara Riko hanya melambaikan tangannya ke arah pangeran yang matanya tidak berkedip.

“Taiga-kun!” Tiba-tiba pangeran berambut merah _maroon_ itu tersenyum lebar.

“Aku menemukannya...” Riko hendak bertanya maksud pangerannya, namun terlambat. Pangeran Taiga sudah pergi meninggalkan Riko dan Junpei dengan pandangan heran mereka karena pangerannya tiba-tiba pergi seperti magnet yang tertarik sesuatu.

“Di mana aku?” Gumam Tetsumi yang memperhatikan sekelilingnya sejak tadi.

“Selamat datang di Istana Kerajaan Seirin, nona.” Tubuh Tetsumi terperanjat kaget mendengar suara yang berbicara padanya. Ia melihat laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut rancung merah _maroon_ yang menghiasi kepalanya ditambah alisnya yang unik. Belum pernah ia melihat laki-laki yang tersenyum padanya itu. Dan pakaian sutera mahal yang dikenakannya...

_‘Mungkinkah dia...?’_

“Apakah kau tahu di mana acara pesta dansa itu diadakan, tuan?” Tanya Tetsumi dengan suaranya yang tanpa emosi, namun terdengar lembut.

“Di dalam ruangan itu, nona. Mau kuantar ke sana?” Tetsumi melihat tangan yang menawarkannya, merasa ragu untuk menerimanya.”Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana, percayalah.” Entah kenapa suara itu membuatnya tenang dan membuatnya yakin bahwa yang dikatakan pria yang baru ia temui itu dapat dipercaya.

“ _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ ,” Ucap Tetsumi membuat senyuman laki-laki itu melebar. Tetsumi melihat kedua pipi laki-laki itu berwarna merah muda saat Tetsumi menyunggingkan senyumnya yang lembut.

“Dia pergi begitu saja setelah kusuruh untuk tersenyum!” Keluh Riko pada dua orang yang ada di depannya, Teppei dan Alexandra, Ratu Kerajaan Seirin, kakak perempuan Pangeran Taiga. Teppei dan Alex menoleh bersamaan ke arah dua orang yang masuk ke ruangan pesta dansa itu diadakan.

“Siapa itu yang bersama Pangeran Taiga?” Tanya Teppei sambil menunjuk orang yang ia maksud. Riko dan Junpei ikut mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan keduanya membulatkan mata mereka. Alex menyeringai.

“Aku rasa ia sudah menemukan gadis yang ia cari.” Alex kemudian beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk.

“Anda mau ke mana, Alex-sama?”

“Bangunkan aku kalau sesuatu terjadi, Teppei.” Teppei hanya menatap sang Ratu kerajaan yang melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dari pintu keluar yang lain.

“Terima kasih mau berdansa denganku, nona.” Ucap Pangeran Taiga pada gadis yang sekarang sedang berdansa dengannya.

“Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa, pangeran.” Pangeran Taiga tersenyum mendengar sebutan Tetsumi.

“Bagaimana kau tahu aku adalah pangeran? Bukankah kau tidak melihatku di ruang dansa ini tadi?”

“Tapi kau keluar dari ruangan ini tadi. Selain itu tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau kau adalah salah satu dari mereka.” Pangeran Taiga melirik orang-orang yang dimaksud Tetsumi. “Pakaian mereka sama, yang membedakannya hanyalah warna di saku mereka yang menandakan pangkat dan kedudukan mereka di istana. Kau berbeda dengan mereka, pakaianmu tidak ada dalam kelompok manapun. Ditambah lagi beberapa pengawal di luar menunduk saat kau melewati mereka.”

“Dengan itu kau menyimpulkan kalau aku pangeran? Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku adalah bangsawan yang kebetulan di sini?”

“Semua yang diundang ke pesta ini adalah perempuan, laki-laki tidak diizinkan di sini kecuali mereka menunggu di luar dan para pengawal serta bawahanmu yang bekerja untuk istana. Bukankah kau yang memberikan perintah itu?” Pangeran Taiga tidak bisa menahan senyum takjubnya.

“Aku terkesan mendengar penjelasanmu. Kau sangat hebat untuk memperhatikan hal sedetail itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang salah, aku tidak pernah memberikan perintah itu. Alex yang memberikan perintah itu.” Tetsumi tersenyum kecil.

“Kalau begitu maafkan aku yang sok tahu ini.”

“Permintaan maaf diterima.”

“Aku tidak bisa melihatnya!” Satsuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Walaupun begitu ia melihat sekilas gadis yang tengah berdansa dengan pangeran. Warna rambut dan surai panjang itu pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. _‘Tetsu-chan...?’_

“Namamu... Kau belum menyebutkannya padaku.” Tanpa sadar Tetsumi dan Pangeran Taiga sudah berada di luar ruangan pesta dansa, bahkan sampai ke halaman istana. Dan di sinilah ia masih bersama Pangeran Taiga yang menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan, membuat detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat ketika melihat tatapannya itu.

“Tetsumi...” Pangeran Taiga tersenyum dan perlahan menundukan kepalanya untuk mencapai bibir merah muda yang sudah menantinya.

“Aku mencintaimu, Tetsumi...” Gumamnya sebelum menutup kedua matanya, merasakah hembusan napas hangat Tetsumi. Seperti dihipnotis, Tetsumi pun menutup matanya mengikuti sang pangeran yang hendak mengecup bibirnya.

DONG!!

Kedua mata Tetsumi terbuka secara paksa begitu mendengar suara kencang yang merupakan dentingan jam raksasa yang terpasang di menara istana. Tetsumi melepaskan diri dari dekapan pangeran dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

“Ada apa Tetsumi?”

“Suara itu...”

“Oh, itu adalah bunyi jam di menara istana yang berbunyi jika sudah tepat pukul 12 tengah malam.” Sekilas apa yang dikatakan Shintarou sebelum ia pergi ke istana terbayang di benaknya.

**“Nigou..?” Sosok laki-laki bertubuh sedang dengan mata serupa dengan Tetsumi, menatap ke arah Tetsumi sambil tersenyum.**

**“Halo, master.” Ucap laki-laki itu. Senyumnya melebar saat ia memeluk Tetsumi dengan erat. “Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu dengan tubuh ini!” Sahutnya terharu. Tetsumi terjebak di dalam pelukan laki-laki berambut hitam itu.**

**“Kau benar-benar Nigou?” Tanya Tetsumi sekali lagi, ia hampir mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Nigou menjadi manusia dengan kekuatan sihir milik Shintarou. Nigou melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan menatap sang majikan sambil menyeringai lebar.**

**“ _Sou_ _da_! Ini benar-benar aku. Nigou _desu_!” Tetsumi menatap anjingnya yang sepenuhnya berubah menjadi manusia, tentu saja mata itu adalah ciri khas yang dimiliki Nigou karena merupakan kesamaan ia dengan majikannya.**

**“Tidak ada waktu untuk reuni antara hewan peliharaan dan majikannya. Kita harus bergegas, kau harus mengganti pakaianmu, Tetsumi.” Nigou menyingkir dari Tetsumi dan membiarkan Shintarou sekali lagi memakai kekuatan sihirnya. Hanya dengan beberapa mantra, Tetsumi sudah berpakaian layaknya seorang puteri dari negeri yang jauh di sana. Puteri cantik—sangat cantik—dengan gaun sutera putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, sepatu kaca yang pas dengan kakinya ditambah lagi surai biru langitnya yang jatuh dengan indah dengan aksesoris menghiasi rambut itu, menjadikannya sebagai gadis anggun yang sangat cantik. Bahkan Shintarou dan Nigou hanya tertegun ketika melihat sosok Tetsumi yang anggun itu.**

**“ _Ano_... Bagaimana penampilanku, Shintarou-san, Nigou?”**

**“K- _kanpeki_ _desu_!!” Seru Nigou dengan penuh semangat, matanya yang berbinar melihat majikannya tidak berkedip sama sekali.**

**“Lumayan.” Bisik Shintarou dengan wajahnya yang merah merona. Meski begitu, Tetsumi bisa mendengar bisikannya dan tersenyum kecil.**

**“ _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_.” Seseorang yang berdehem membuat ketiganya menoleh pada pemilik suara yang sedang berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya—dengan wajahnya yang juga sedikit merah.**

**“Maaf saja, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bergabung dengan kalian pergi ke istana itu. Majikanku pasti akan marah.” Ah, itu benar. Mereka hampir melupakan Yukimaru. Laki-laki  bertubuh tinggi dan rambut coklat muda itu terlihat bosan dengan matanya yang sedikit sayu namun dengan tatapan yang tajam, mengingatkan Tetsumi akan pemilik dari kuda itu.**

**“Begitu ya, maaf karena mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, Yukimaru.” Ujar Tetsumi. Yukimaru berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Tetsumi yang bisa menyihirnya meskipun tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti Shintarou. Namun pandangannya tidak sengaja bertemu Shintarou yang memberikan perintah tanpa kata. Yukimaru menghela napas.**

**“Tapi sebagai ucapan terima kasihku yang sudah mengubahku menjadi manusia untuk sementara pada peri kodok ini, apa boleh buat aku akan menemanimu ke sana.” Kacamata Shintarou hampir retak dibuatnya karena mendengar Yukimaru menyebutnya ‘peri kodok’.**

**“Maa, aku anggap itu pujian untuk sekarang ini, nanodayo.” Balas Shintarou sambil berusaha bersabar. Tetsumi tersenyum pada Yukimaru.**

**“ _Arigatou_ , Yukimaru.” Yukimaru membuang mukanya yang sudah merah merona.**

**“Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang! Yukimaru, kau bisa kan mengendalikan kuda-kuda itu?”**

**“Apa? kenapa harus aku?” Nigou menyeringai.**

**“Karena kau juga kuda, kan? Kau bisa mengerti mereka itu artinya kau bisa juga mengendalikannya.” Paling tidak alasan yang diucapkan Nigou masuk akal. Yukimaru tanpa membalas perkataan Nigou segera naik ke kursi di belakang kuda-kuda itu. “Ayo kita pergi, master.” Tetsumi mengangguk, namun sebelum itu, Shintarou berbicara untuk terakhir kali.**

**“Ingat baik-baik, Tetsumi. Kau harus kembali sebelum pukul 12 malam. Karena semua sihirku akan hilang ketika tengah malam nanti.”**

Dan ia melupakan apa yang Shintarou katakan.

“Aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal, pangeran...”

“Tidak, kau tidak bisa pergi, Tetsumi. Jangan tinggalkan aku!” Pangeran Taiga berlari mengejar Tetsumi yang meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. “Tetsumi!”

Tetsumi yang menuruni tangga, tidak sengaja meninggalkan sepatu kacanya, namun jika ia memungutnya, waktunya yang sangat sempit itu akan semakin terbuang.

“Master!” Suara Nigou membuat Tetsumi sedikit merasa lega. Ia menarik masuk majikannya ke dalam kereta, dan tanpa ragu Yukimaru memacu kencang kereta kudanya menjauhi Pangeran Taiga yang masih terkejut.

“Tutup gerbang istana!” Perintah Pangeran Taiga pada pengawalnya yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Namun tidak sempat karena laju kereta Tetsumi jauh lebih cepat, hingga suruhan pangeran yang mengejarnya pun ketinggalan jejak kereta kuda Tetsumi.

 

 

Daiki menguap sangat lebar hingga kedua matanya mengeluarkan setitik air mata. Ia merasa sangat haus dan air minum di kamarnya sudah habis. Karena itulah dia pergi ke dapur tengah malam dengan jam yang menunjukan pukul 00.50, kedua matanya yang sangat ingin ditutup dikalahkan oleh rasa dahaganya. Daiki mendengar suara pintu dapur menuju halaman belakang terbuka. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang masuk ke dalam dapur.

“Tetsu?” Suara Daiki membuat Tetsumi terperanjat. “Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Kau dari luar?” Tetsumi menelan ludahnya, ia berusaha tenang agar kakak tirinya tidak curiga.

“A-aku hanya memberi makan Nigou dan Yukimaru.” Alasan bodoh. Mana mungkin ia memberi makan hewan peliharaan pada jam segini. Tapi Tetsumi harap kakaknya yang super cuek itu tidak akan menaruh curiga padanya. Daiki menaikan bahunya.

“Terserahlah.” Gumamnya sambil meninggalkan dapur. Tetsumi menghembuskan napas lega setelah Daiki hilang dari pandangannya.

&*&*&*&*&*

Dua hari setelah pesta dansa malam itu, hati Tetsumi masih merasakan kebahagiaan. Ia tidak keberatan walaupun hanya sekali ia bertemu dengan Pangeran Taiga. Tapi tidak sedikit juga ia mengharapkan pertemuan kembali dengan sang pangeran. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta.

“...tsumi. Tetsumi!” Tetsumi sadar dari lamunannya. “Kau terlalu banyak menuangkan airnya.” Tetsumi terkejut bahwa air yang ia tuangkan ke dalam gelas Seijuurou terlalu penuh.

“ _Sumimasen_! Aku akan membuang airnya dan mengambil kain untuk mengelapnya.”

“Apa sih, makin hari dia makin ceroboh saja.” Gerutu Ryouta dengan kesal.

“Tapi entah kenapa Tetsu-chin beberapa hari ini berubah. Dia sedikit lebih gembira, atau hanya perasaanku saja?”

“Paling-paling dia cuma sok tegar, ne, Daiki-cchi?” Decak Ryouta. Daiki tidak mengiyakan pertanyaan Ryouta dan terlihat tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya. “Daiki-cchi!”

“ _Urusai_ , Ryouta.” Ryouta mencibir kesal karena jawaban kakaknya yang ketus. Daiki beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil kotak makan siangnya. “Aku pergi duluan.”

“Aku juga pergi bekerja dulu. Dah, Sei-chin dan Ryouta-chin.”

“ _Chotto_ _matte_!” Seru Ryouta sambil mengambil kotak makan siangnya dan menyusul kedua kakaknya. “Sampai jumpa Sei-niisan!” Tambahnya sambil melewati Tetsumi yang kembali ke ruang makan.

“Ini minumanmu, Sei-niisan.”

“Ah, _arigatou_.” Tetsumi mengangguk dan membereskan piring-piring kotor yang telah dipakai ketiga kakaknya. “Tetsumi.”

“ _Hai_ , _nandesuka_ , niisan?” Tanya Tetsumi melirik Seijuurou.

“Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bahas denganku?” Tetsumi hampir menjatuhkan piring yang ia bawa ketika Seijuurou melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya.

“Apa maksudmu, Sei-niisan?”

“Entahlah. Kau yang mengetahuinya, bukan?” Tetsumi terdiam sejenak dan meyakinkan diri agar suaranya tidak terdengar ragu di telinga Seijuurou.

“Tidak ada yang perlu dibahas, niisan.” Seijuurou menatap Tetsumi dan mencari sinyal kebohongan dari suara maupun raut wajah Tetsumi. Sementara itu Tetsumi tidak bergeming dan memfokuskan perhatiannya untuk membereskan sisa-sisa peralatan makan lainnya. “Aku permisi, Sei-niisan.”

&*&*&*&*&*

“Dai-chan, _otousan_ mengatakan padaku agar kau istirahat dulu.”

“Aa, _sankyuu_ , Satsuki.” Ujar Daiki yang menerima botol air mineral dari Satsuki.

“Kau bekerja lebih giat akhir-akhir ini.”

“Bukankah biasanya juga begitu?” Jawab Daiki setelah menghabiskan air mineralnya.

“Masa sih?” Daiki memutar bola matanya mendengar komentar Satsuki. “Ne, Dai-chan. Apa sabtu kemarin malam Tetsu-chan ada di rumah?”

“Hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Tetsu?” Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Hanya saja aku melihat seseorang...” Daiki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun Satsuki malah menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. “Tidak jadi, mungkin aku salah orang!” _‘Mungkin hanya dugaanku saja yang salah kalau gadis yang berdansa dengan pangeran itu adalah Tetsu-chan.’_

“Cih, apa sih? Kau ini bicara aneh, Satsuki.” Cibir Daiki, yang hanya dibalas oleh suara tawa Satsuki.

“ _Gomen_ _ne_ , hehehe. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong pesta dansa dua hari yang lalu menyenangkan lho!”

“Benarkah? Apa banyak gadis berdada besar yang datang?” Satsuki menjentikan lidahnya.

“Apaan sih? Dasar, _gangurou_ mesum!” Daiki membalas ejekan Satsuki tidak mau kalah.

“Kau sih tidak mengizinkanku ikut denganmu ke pesta dansa itu. Jadinya kan terlewatkan pemandangan bagus dari—Oi, kenapa kau memukulku?!” Satsuki membuang muka dengan kesal.

“Tentu saja kau tidak bisa ikut! Semua tamu yang diundang adalah gadis-gadis rakyat Kerajaan Seirin. Kecuali kalau kau mau aku dandani jadi perempuan.” Satsuki tersenyum _evil_ ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Mendengar perkataan Satsuki dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum seperti itu membuat Daiki merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi membayangkan dirinya sendiri didandani dengan make up perempuan, hal itu membuat perutnya mual dan jijik!

“Enak saja! Aku lebih baik tidak pergi ke sana daripada didandani jadi perempuan!” Satsuki tertawa geli pada reaksi yang diterimanya.

 

 

“ _Okaerinasai_ , Daiki.”

“Yo, Sei. Kau belum tidur?”

“Aku baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaanku. Kau baru pulang?” Daiki mengangguk pada kakak tirinya itu. “Tumben kau pulang larut malam sejak kemarin. Banyak pekerjaan, ya?”

“Begitulah.” Jawabnya singkat. “Oi, Tetsu, bawakan aku beberapa potong sandwich dan segelas air ke kamarku.”

“ _Hai_ , apa kau mau aku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi?” Daiki mengangguk sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan saputangan miliknya. Tetsumi segera melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Daiki.

“Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Daiki. Aku masih bisa menghidupi kalian dengan penghasilanku.” Daiki beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu.

“Dan siapa yang dulu selalu bilang kalau hidup yang kita jalani ini tidak boleh bergantung pada siapa pun?” Seijuurou menatap punggung adiknya yang menjauh darinya. “Selama aku masih bisa bekerja, aku akan berusaha hidup dengan kekuatanku sendiri.” Dari belakangnya, Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyumnya yang tersembunyi.

_‘Dia sudah berubah rupanya.’_

“Ah, satu lagi,” Daiki melirik Seijuurou dari bahunya. “Katakan pada Tetsu jangan keseringan memberi makan Nigou atau Yukimaru tengah malam, dia jadi tidur terlalu malam nantinya. Bukan berarti aku peduli, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin dia mengerjakan tugasnya tidak maksimal besok paginya. Ryouta akan mengeluh lagi nanti.”

“Memberi makan Nigou dan Yukimaru tengah malam? Apa kau yakin?”

“Aa, aku menemukannya masuk ke dalam dapur dari arah halaman belakang dua hari yang lalu. _Oyasumi_.” Seijuurou menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu.

_‘Bukankah dua hari yang lalu itu sama dengan waktu pesta dansa itu diadakan?’_

Esok harinya Seijuurou ingin melihat apakah Tetsumi memang selalu memberi makan Nigou dan Yukimaru tengah malam, atau kebetulan saja hari itu dia memberi makan Nigou dan Yukimaru. Tapi kenapa harus malam hari? Bukankah biasanya kedua hewan peliharaan itu selalu diberikan makanan tepat waktu setiap pagi dan sore? Atau memberi makan itu hanya alasan Tetsumi saja? Tapi untuk apa Tetsumi memberikan alasan itu? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak Seijuurou. Ia bisa bertanya langsung pada Tetsumi, tapi ia ingin bukti yang lebih kuat agar Tetsumi mengakui apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan dan dan alasan kenapa ia berbohong.

Hasilnya nihil.

Tetsumi tidak pergi ke dapur atau halaman belakang malam itu dan besoknya. Ia tetap memberikan makan sesuai jadwalnya Nigou dan Yukimaru diberi makan.

“Lalu banyak sekali tamu yang datang—oh! Beberapa petinggi kerajaan dan bangsawan juga datang!” Seru Satsuki pagi itu.

“Tentu saja, itu kan pesta yang diadakan untuk mencari calon pendamping bagi Pangeran Taiga,” Ujar Ryouta menanggapi ucapan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

“Pasti di sana banyak sekali makanan, sayang sekali aku tidak diundang...”

“Kau kan laki-laki, Atsushi!” Sahut Daiki pada kakaknya yang sepertinya tidak menghiraukannya dan membayangkan betapa banyaknya makanan yang disuguhkan di pesta itu. “Lagipula kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi begini, Satsuki?”

“Pangeran Taiga bertubuh besar dan gagah! Ia terlihat sedikit menyeramkan, tapi banyak yang bilang kalau ia orang yang baik dan selalu membantu rakyat-rakyatnya yang kesusahan. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan banyak gadis yang tertarik dan ingin dinikahinya!” Daiki menggertakan giginya karena pertanyaannya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Satsuki. Tentu saja ia tahu tujuan sahabat kecilnya itu datang selain memang sudah lama ia tidak datang ke rumah karena sibuk dengan pesanan tokonya, ia selalu menggerutu ingin bertemu Seijuurou untuk yang pertama kalinya.

“Silahkan makananmu, Satsuki-san.” Satsuki tersenyum pada Tetsumi.

“ _Arigatou_ , Tetsu-chan. Tapi sayang sekali kau tidak bisa datang ke sana.” Tetsumi yang sejak tadi mendengarkan ocehan Satsuki mengerti ke mana yang dimaksud oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu. “Tapi kau tahu? Aku melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu di sana!” Baik Tetsumi maupun Seijuurou yang mendengar hal itu sama-sama terkejut.

_‘Eh?’_

“Aku kira itu adalah kau waktu itu.” Ujar Satsuki, tidak menyadari kata-katanya membuat Tetsumi gugup.

“Tetsumi-cchi ke sana? Tidak mungkin, kan-ssu? Mana bisa dia pergi ke sana. Dia tidak punya pakaian yang bisa dibandingkan dengan orang-orang kaya di sana.” Kata Ryouta dengan nada mengejek adik tirinya.

“Ryouta-niisan benar. Lagipula aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana tanpa kereta kuda, Satsuki-san.”

“Lain kali kau harus ikut yah! Kita pergi bersama!” Tetsumi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ajakan Satsuki. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia berteriak ingin sekali pergi ke sana lagi menemui pangeran yang sudah menaklukan hatinya.

“Tidak boleh, Tetsu punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya.” Sergah Daiki, yang hanya menerima tatapan kesal Satsuki.

“Betul-ssu! Tetsumi-cchi harus tetap di rumah ini. Ne, Sei-niicchi?” Sepasang mata mereka tertuju pada Seijuurou yang tampak tidak bergeming sejak tadi. Bukan berarti baru kali ini ia hanya diam sewaktu makan pagi, siang ataupun malam, tetapi Seijuurou sama sekali larut dalam pikirannya. “Sei-niicchi?”

Ia menyadari semua mata menatapnya. Tidak lama setelahnya, ia menyeka mulutnya dengan lap dan berdiri dari kursi meja makan.

“Aku pergi ke ruang kerjaku dulu.” Keheningan mulai menyelimuti ruang makan setelah Seijuurou pergi ke ruang kerjanya di lantai 3.

“Ck, kau sih bicara yang macam-macam, Ryouta.”

“Eh?! Kenapa aku? Justru aku tadi membelamu, kan-ssu!” Daiki memutar bola matanya dan kembali mengunyah sarapannya.

“Sei-chin...” Gumam Atsushi yang mengerutkan dahinya.

 

 

“Masuklah.” Pintu ruang kerja Seijuurou terbuka dan sesosok gadis datang membawakannya teh serta makanan ringan seperti biasanya. “Tunggu sebentar, Tetsumi.” Tetsumi membalikan tubuhnya yang tadinya hendak keluar setelah menyimpan teh dan makanan ringan untuk Seijuurou di atas meja.

“Ada yang kau butuhkan lagi, Sei-niisan?”

“Aku ingin bicara denganmu.” Tetsumi menghela napas dengan pelan, dan menatap Seijuurou. “Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan Sabtu malam lalu di halaman belakang?”


	6. Pangeran Taiga dan Sepatu Kaca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 akhirnya update! ^^
> 
> Maaf kalau typos bertebaran :')

“Sabtu malam lalu di halaman belakang...?” Kata Tetsumi mengulang apa yang ditanyakan kakak tirinya.

“Daiki melihatmu masuk ke dapur melalui pintu menuju halaman belakang rumah pada hari Sabtu tengah malam.” Balas Seijuurou yang menunggu jawaban adik tirinya itu.

“Aku...”

“Jangan memberikanku alasan yang aneh.” Jantung Tetsumi berdetak lebih cepat mendengar nada dingin dari ucapan Seijuurou. “Aku tidak seperti Daiki yang dengan mudahnya menelan perkataanmu dengan alasan memberi makan Nigou atau Yukimaru.”

“Aku hanya berjalan-jalan waktu itu sebentar karena tidak bisa tidur.” Terdengar suara Seijuurou yang tertawa mengejek. Tetsumi tidak bisa lagi menatap mata Seijuurou yang sekarang menatapnya seakan akan melahap mangsa yang sudah ditemukannya.

“Tidakkah itu aneh? Kenapa seorang gadis berjalan-jalan di tengah malam yang dingin?”

“ _Sore_ _wa_...”

“Sudah kubilang percuma. Alasan itu tidak akan membuatku percaya.” Tetsumi menelan ludahnya, tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering dan ia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan suasana yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. “Kau pergi ke pesta dansa itu.”

DEG.

Itu merupakan pernyataan. Seijuurou tahu apa yang disembunyikannya. Dan Tetsumi tidak berpikir ia bisa lari lagi.

“Apa maksudmu, Sei-niisan—“

“Kau yang tahu apa maksudku, Tetsumi.” Kali ini Tetsumi menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. “Kau mengerti, kan, apa akibatnya jika kau terus berbohong padaku? Dan apakah sekarang kau sedang membantahku?” Tanpa Tetsumi sadari, pertanyaan terakhir itu berupa bisikan yang membuatnya merasa takut. Terlebih lagi hembusan napas hangat Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba dirasakan Tetsumi di telinga kanannya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan Seijuurou bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

“Baiklah. Aku menyerah.” Bisik Tetsumi, suaranya masih terdengar oleh Seijuurou meski berupa bisikan saja. “Maafkan aku, Sei-niisan.”

“Apa itu adalah pengakuanmu kalau kau memang pergi ke pesta dansa itu?” Tetsumi mengangguk pelan.

“ _Hai_ , Sei-niisan.” Senyum menyeringai Seijuurou terlewatkan oleh Tetsumi, dan seketika hawa keberadaan Seijuurou yang tadi berada di belakang Tetsumi akhirnya menghilang. Seijuurou kembali duduk di kursinya yang adalah tempat di mana teh dan makanan ringan tadi diletakan.

“Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau ke sana. Tapi instingku tidak mungkin salah. Selain itu Satsuki tadi juga mengatakan ia melihat gadis yang mirip denganmu di pesta dansa itu, bukan?”

Tetsumi mengangguk kembali tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

“Jadi, kau menikmati acara itu, kan, Tetsumi?” Tetsumi bergumam sesuatu yang pasti adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Seijuurou. “Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu.”

“ _Hai_ , aku menikmati acara itu, Sei-niisan.” Ujar Tetsumi dengan suara yang sedikit keras dibandingkan sebelumnya.

“Kalau begitu aku yakin kau sudah siap menerima hukumanmu.” Seijuurou tersenyum saat melihat wajah Tetsumi yang ketakutan dan sikapnya yang diam tanpa protes sedikit pun. “Dan untuk menghargai keberanian mengakui kesalahanmu itu dan tentu saja keberanianmu membantah laranganku, aku akan memberikan sedikit kompensasi. Bersihkan seisi gudang sampai benar-benar bersih tanpa debu, buang barang yang tidak perlu. Anggap saja itu adalah kelanjutan dari pekerjaanmu dengan Atsushi dan yang lainnya saat aku datang waktu itu. Sebagai tambahan lain, akan kuberikan daftar pekerjaan tambahannya nanti. Bukankah itu hukuman yang mudah dilakukan?”

“...”

“Apa kau ada keluhan?” Tetsumi menggelengkan kepalanya.

“ _Iie_ , aku akan menerima hukuman itu, Sei-niisan.” Seijuurou berjalan mendekati Tetsumi sambil tersenyum.

“Bagus, gadis pintar.” Ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut halus Tetsumi.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Hai, tunggu sebentar!” Sahut Ryouta di Minggu siang itu sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak saat melihat dua orang laki-laki tersenyum padanya. “Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

“ _Konnichiwa_ , tuan. Kami di sini atas perintah langsung Kerajaan Seirin untuk memberikan hak mencoba sepatu yang ditinggalkan oleh calon puteri kerajaan kepada seluruh gadis yang tinggal di Kerajaan Seirin.” Ryouta memiringkan kepalanya, masih tidak mengerti penjelasan salah satu laki-laki yang berkacamata itu. “Namaku Hyuuga Junpei  dan ini Izuki Shun, _yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_.”

“ _Sumimasen_ , aku tidak mengerti. Tapi silahkan masuk dulu-ssu!” Kedua laki-laki itu masuk seperti yang ditawarkan Ryouta dan duduk di sofa. “Apa kalian mau minum sesuatu?”

“Ah, tidak usah—“

“Minum sesuatu bisa berarti menyuruh minum susu atuh *****!” Laki-laki berkacamata yang duduk di sebelahnya, menjitak kepala kawannya yang bicara tadi. “Sakit, Hyuuga!”

“Hentikan permainan kata anehmu itu, Izuki!” Bisik laki-laki berkacamata yang dipanggil Hyuuga itu pada kawannya yang bernama Izuki. Hyuuga melihat ke arah Ryouta yang terheran-heran entah karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kawannya atau heran dengan sikap mereka yang aneh. “ _Ano_ , jangan pedulikan dia. Maksud kami, tidak usah repot-repot. Kami datang hanya sebentar.”

“Tidak apa-apa, akan kupanggilkan Tetsumi-cchi untuk menyuguhi kalian minuman.” Kedua laki-laki tadi langsung terlihat bersemangat.

“Tetsumi? Apakah dia seorang gadis?” Tanya Izuki yang matanya terlihat berbinar. Ryouta mengangguk.

“ _Ee_... Tetsumi-cchi! Tetsumi-cchi!” Ryouta menganggukan kepalanya sambil minta maaf. “Maaf yah, kadang dia memang sedikit lamban kalau dipanggil. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku Ryouta. _Yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_!”

“Oh, Ryouta-san, senang bertemu denganmu. Tapi tujuan kami ke sini adalah mencari calon puteri untuk pangeran kami. Kebetulan saat pesta dansa seminggu yang lalu, salah satu gadis yang berdansa dengan pangeran meninggalkan sepatu kacanya. Karena itu kami mencari siapa saja gadis yang kakinya pas dengan ukuran sepatu ini.”

“Dan kami bersyukur di rumahmu ini ada gadis yang tinggal di sini.” Timpal Izuki. Ryouta berpikir sejenak, meskipun yang ia tahu Tetsumi tidak pergi ke pesta dansa itu (ia belum tahu kebenaran bahwa Tetsumi memang pergi ke pesta dansa), tapi tetap ada kemungkinan kalau Tetumi memiliki ukuran sepatu yang sama dengan gadis yang meninggalkan sepatu kaca itu. _‘Karena itu lebih baik...’_ Ryouta melirik tangga menuju lantai dua tempat Tetsumi masih asyik membereskan rumah.

“ _Ano_ , Tetsumi-cchi yang tadi kubilang itu—“

“Oi, Ryouta, siapa yang datang?” Ketiga pasang mata menatap Daiki dan Satsuki yang datang menghampiri Ryouta dan kedua laki-laki tadi.

“Daiki-cchi...”

“Kami datang diperintahkan langsung oleh Kerajaan Seirin, memberikan hak pada setiap gadis untuk mencoba sepatu kaca yang ditinggalkan oleh seorang gadis saat pesta dansa seminggu yang lalu. Bagi siapa saja yang memiliki ukuran yang pas dengan sepatu ini, maka pangeran akan menikahinya dan menjadi puteri kerajaan.” Jelas Hyuuga untuk kedua kalinya—ia mulai kesal menjelaskannya berulang-ulang di rumah sama dengan orang yang berbeda. Kedua mata Satsuki terlihat berbinar mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

“Berarti aku boleh mencobanya, kan?” Seru Satsuki yang mengangkat tangannya, tiba-tiba kedua wajah suruhan kerajaan itu merah merona.

“ _H_ - _hai_! Tentu saja, nona!”

“Hey, hey, Sat—“

“ _Sou_ _da_ _yo_ , _ne_ , Tetsumi-cchi tentu saja boleh mencobanya, benar kan, Hyuuga-san, Izuki-san?” Daiki dan Satsuki nampak heran dengan perkataan Ryouta.

“Oh jadi ini Tetsumi-san yang kau katakan tadi, Ryouta-san?” Ryouta mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia tidak melihat wajah heran Daiki dan Satsuki. Ryouta mendorong Satsuki untuk duduk di sofa.

“Kalau begitu langsung saja dia mencobanya, lebih cepat lebih baik, _ne_?”

“Kau benar. Izuki, sepatunya.” Izuki mengambil sesuatu yang sejak tadi dibawanya dan membuka kain yang menutupi kotak berisi sepatu kaca mungil yang ada di dalamnya. “Silahkan coba, Tetsumi-san.” Satsuki yang tadinya masih bingung dipanggil Tetsumi, segera lupa setelah melihat indahnya sepatu yang ada di hadapannya.

“Oi, Ryouta, apa maksudmu memanggil Satsuki menjadi Tetsu?” Bisik Daiki dengan pelan.

“Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan-ssu. Nanti setelah mereka pulang, akan aku jelaskan.” Daiki mengangguk pada penjelasan Ryouta. “Oh  ya, bisakah kau ke atas? Tolong tahan Tetsumi-cchi yang asli. Dia tidak boleh turun dan bertemu dengan mereka. Kalau dia bertemu dengan orang-orang ini, dia harus mencoba sepatu itu.”

“Jadi maksudmu itu...?”

“Sayang sekali tidak pas. Sepatu ini terlalu kecil untukmu, Tetsumi-san.” Satsuki cemberut dan kecewa berat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Izuki.

“ _Ano_ , apakah ada gadis lain yang tinggal di rumah ini?” Tanya Izuki pada Daiki dan Ryouta yang terlihat gugup.

“A-Oh! _Sore_ _wa_...” Ryouta melirik kakaknya. “Ayo cepat, Daiki-cchi!” Bisik Ryouta. Sebelum Daiki pergi dan menaiki tangga lantai dua, seseorang sudah lebih dulu datang menuruni tangga.

“ _Sumimasen_ , Ryouta-niisan. Apa kau memanggilku?” Sepasang mata Ryouta dan Daiki terbelalak saat menyadari keterlambatan mereka. Sebaliknya Hyuuga dan Izuki terlihat lega ketika masih bisa dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis lain di rumah besar itu.

“Ternyata masih ada gadis yang tinggal di sini.” Ujar Hyuuga lega, ia menghampiri Tetsumi dan menundukan kepala. “Namaku Hyuuga Junpei dan di sebelah sana adalah Izuki Shun. Kami ke sini untuk mencari gadis yang memiliki ukuran pas dengan sepatu kaca yang ditinggalkan oleh gadis yang seminggu  lalu berdansa dengan pangeran.” Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya Hyuuga menjelaskan.

“Pangeran... Taiga, maksudmu?” Hyuuga mengangguk.

“Betul sekali, nona. _Ano_ , boleh tahu siapa namamu, nona?” Belum sempat Tetsumi menjawab, Ryouta tiba-tiba bicara.

“I-itu tidak penting! Maksudku, dia hanyalah gadis yang menumpang tinggal di sini. Dia bukan rakyat Kerajaan Seirin!”

“Tidak apa-apa, perintah kerajaan mengatakan siapapun gadis itu yang penting tinggal di Kerajaan Seirin dan memiliki ukuran kaki yang sama dengan sepatunya. Nanti pangeran sendirilah yang akan memilih calon puteri yang dipilih jika banyak gadis yang memiliki ukuran sama seperti sepatu ini.” Jelas Izuki.

“Silahkan duduk, nona. Izuki, pakaikan sepatunya.” Izuki mengangguk mantap dan tanpa basa-basi perlahan-lahan memakaikan sepatu kaca itu ke kaki mungil milik Tetsumi. Entah kenapa Daiki dan Ryouta memiliki perasaan tidak enak ketika Izuki mencoba memakaikan sepatu itu. Dan ternyata insting mereka benar.

“Sepatunya pas!” Seru Izuki. Satsuki bertepuk tangan gembira melihat sepatu kaca itu membalut kaki Tetsumi yang mungil. Sementara kedua kakak adik itu membelalakan mata mereka.

“Ba-bagaimana bisa...?” Gumam Daiki.

“Nona, kau adalah calon puteri kerajaan yang baru.” Kata Hyuuga yang merasa terharu karena pencarian mereka yang nihil sejak beberapa hari lalu akhirnya berakhir juga. Tetsumi tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Hyuuga. “Aku akan memanggil—“

“Tetsumi...” Tetsumi menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya dari arah pintu depan.

“Pangeran Taiga...” Gumam Tetsumi saat melihat sosok laki-laki yang menatapnya kembali.

“Oi, Pangeran Taiga, aku sudah bilang agar kau tunggu di kereta kuda, kan?”

“Tetsumi! Kau Tetsumi, kan?” Kata-kata Hyuuga diacuhkan oleh Pangeran Taiga yang tiba-tiba berlari memeluk Tetsumi. Tetsumi terlihat syok menerima pelukan pangeran yang ditemuinya di pesta dansa lalu. Semua mata tertuju pada pasangan yang berpelukan di hadapan mereka, mereka terkejut dengan pemandangan itu. Satsuki bahkan menutup mulutnya yang tanpa sengaja terbuka.

“ _Hai_ , Pangeran Taiga. Senang bertemu kembali denganmu.” Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya, kepalanya terasa pusing saat berpikir maksud dari kata-kata Tetsumi itu. Sementara Daiki tidak bergeming sama sekali, ia terlalu terpaku pada apa yang terjadi di depannya.

“Dan sepatu itu... Itu sepatu milikmu. Kau meninggalkannya waktu itu,” Tetsumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia. Pangeran Taiga mengelus pipi Tetsumi yang lembut dan sehalus kapas itu sambil menatapnya dalam, tidak peduli pada pandangan yang terpasang pada mereka. “Dan aku menemukanmu sekarang, di sini. Maukah kau menikah denganku?”

Atsushi menjatuhkan makanannya ke lantai. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang baca untuk menyusul Daiki, Ryouta dan Satsuki yang tidak kembali sejak tadi. Dan kata-kata itulah yang membuatnya terkejut, apalagi pemandangan mesra yang ditunjukan oleh Pangeran Taiga kepada adik tirinya.

“Aku...”

“Tidak.” Terkejut mendengar suara yang baru terdengar itu, mereka semua menoleh untuk melihat seseorang menuruni tangga. “Mohon maaf, Pangeran Taiga. Dengan rasa hormat, kami harus menolak lamaran anda.” Tetsumi menatap orang yang akhirnya berjalan mendekati mereka semua yang ada di ruang tamu.

“Sei-niisan...” Pangeran Taiga melepaskan tangannya dari Tetsumi dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada laki-laki bermata merah-kuning keemasan yang baru saja tiba di hadapannya itu.

“Siapa kau?” Seijuurou tersenyum kecil pada Pangeran Kerajaan Seirin itu.

“Akashi Seijuurou, kakak dari Tetsumi.”

Ryouta menghela napas lega saat ia melihat kedatangan Seijuurou di saat yang tepat, begitu juga Atsushi dan Daiki yang sejak tadi merasa gusar.

 _‘Akashi? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu...’_ Pikir Hyuuga.

“Kakak? Maaf tuan, tapi orang tua Tetsumi lebih berhak memberikan izinnya daripada kakaknya.” Ujar Pangeran Taiga.

“Orang tua Tetsumi sudah meninggal, dan aku adalah wali semua adik-adikku ini.” Balas Seijuurou. Dahi Pangeran Taiga mengerut mendengar nada bicara Seijuurou yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tidak hanya itu, entah kenapa Pangeran Taiga merasa atmosfer sebelumnya tiba-tiba berubah saat Seijuurou datang.

“Kalau kau memang kakak kandung Tetsumi, kenapa nama marga kalian berbeda? Nama marga yang terpampang di gerbang rumah ini adalah ‘Kuroko’, sedangkan kau adalah ‘Akashi’.”

“Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku ini adalah kakak kandungnya Tetsumi? Aku adalah kakak tirinya, Pangeran Taiga.” Ryouta dan yang lainnya mendengar Pangeran Taiga tertawa renyah.

“Bukankah itu membuktikan kalau kau tidak punya hak atas pemberian izin lamaranku, Akashi-san? Kau hanyalah kakak tiri Tetsumi. Itu berarti kau tidak punya hak untuk melarang Tetsumi menikahiku. Lagipula Tetsumi bisa menikahiku kalau dia memang mau.”

Orang-orang yang sejak tadi masih terdiam melihat Seijuurou muncul, tiba-tiba merasa suhu ruangan lebih dingin saat mereka melihat senyum tipis yang diberikan Seijuurou.

“Aku adalah orang yang dipilih langsung oleh orang tuanya untuk merawat adik-adikku ini termasuk Tetsumi dengan surat wali yang sah. Surat wali itu sudah ditandatangani dan ditetapkan oleh hukum di kerajaan tempat tinggalku dan mendapat persetujuan di bawah tanggung jawab bawahan anda di Kerajaan Seirin. Anda bisa mengeceknya di dokumen istana kerajaan tersebut dengan nama Kuroko Kazuya dan Kuroko Rumiko.”

“...” Tetsumi menundukan kepalanya dan sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Seijuurou. Dan ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa membantah perkataannya, bahkan mungkin seorang pangeran sekali pun.

“Dan perkataanmu yang bilang Tetsumi bisa menikah tanpa izin dariku, apakah itu benar?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Tanyakan padanya, apakah ia mau menikahimu, Pangeran Taiga?”

“Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja jawabannya sudah jelas, benar, kan, Tetsumi?” Tetsumi tetap diam dan tidak berani menatap Pangeran Taiga maupun Seijuurou yang sudah pasti memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin itu. “Tetsumi!”

“Jawab dia, Tetsumi. Apa kau mau menikahinya?” Pertanyaan itu lebih mirip ‘Kalau kau menikahinya itu berarti kau membantahku, Tetsumi. Dan kata-kataku mutlak. ‘

“Maafkan aku, Pangeran Taiga. Aku tidak bisa menikahimu.” Kedua bola mata merah _maroon_ Pangeran Taiga melebar mendengar jawaban gadis yang selama ini dicarinya.

“Kau bohong, Tetsumi! Tatap mataku, tatap mataku, Tetsumi!”

“Percuma saja, Pangeran Taiga. Dalam peraturan Kerajaan Seirin, rakyat punya hak untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya. Dan semua pendapat itu harus dipatuhi.” Pangeran Taiga menggertakan giginya, sudah jelas kalau kemarahan terlihat dari matanya. “Atau kau mau melanggar sendiri peraturan yang dibuat oleh sang raja terdahulu, Pangeran Taiga?”

“Kau...!” Pangeran Taiga menatap Seijuurou dengan kemarahan, sementara Seijuurou masih terlihat tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

“Pangeran, tenanglah! Kendalikan dirimu!” Sahut Hyuuga, sambil mencoba menenangkan kemarahan pangerannya. “Lebih baik kita kembali ke kerajaan sekarang. Izuki!” Izuki mengangguk dan ikut membujuk pangeran untuk pergi dari rumah itu.

“Mohon maaf telah mengganggu, kami permisi dulu.” Ujar Izuki dengan sopan. Pangeran Taiga melirik gadis berambut biru langit yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

“Aku pasti akan kembali untukmu, Tetsumi. Aku berjanji.” Tetsumi terkejut mendengar kata-kata Pangeran Taiga yang bersumpah itu. Ia hanya bisa menahan air matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan getar tubuhnya. Seijuurou menatap Pangeran Taiga dan kedua pengawalnya pergi dari rumah itu.

“Haaa... Syukurlah mereka sudah pergi.” Ujar Ryouta dan Daiki yang menghela napas lega.

“Aku mau mengambil makanan lagi...”

“Kita lanjutkan latihanmu, Ryou-chan.” Kata Satsuki mengalihkan pembicaraan, meskipun ia mencuri pandang melihat Tetsumi yang masih tidak bergeming. Ia mengerti perasaan gadis itu dan merasa kasihan dengan nasibnya yang malang. Akhirnya yang tertinggal adalah Seijuurou dan Tetsumi yang masih berada di tempat mereka berdiri.

“Aku permisi dulu, Sei-niisan.” Bisik Tetsumi sambil berusaha berjalan dengan tenang, meskipun ia ingin berlari menuju kamarnya dan menangis di sana. Seijuurou yang juga memperhatikan sikap Tetsumi yang sepertinya sedang menahan air matanya, hanya bisa diam dan tanpa berkata apapun pergi kembali melakukan aktivitas sebelumnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bahasa sunda
> 
> Haha, gomen, gomen, aku ga bisa bikin permainan katanya Izuki. Jadi sedikit maksa di kalimat yang itu wkwkwk #dor
> 
> Makasih udah mampir XD


	7. Brothers' Problem (1) Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Hampir lupa update XD
> 
> Yosh, chapter 7, dozou!

“Sei-niisan, Mayuzumi-san sudah datang.” Ujar Tetsumi pada Seijuurou yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan disusul ketiga adiknya pagi itu.

“Suruh dia masuk dan ikut sarapan bersama kita.” Tetsumi mengangguk sebelum ia melakukan perintah kakak tirinya itu.

“Mayuzumi-san itu siapa?” Tanya Ryouta pelan pada Daiki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Daiki menggedikan bahunya sambil berbisik kembali.

“Entah.” Mendengar balasan singkat dari Daiki membuat Ryouta memutar bola matanya. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu setelah kedatangan Pangeran Taiga dan kedua ajudannya untuk mencari sang puteri dengan sebelah sepatu kaca yang ditinggalkannya, Tetsumi. Namun kejadian tersebut seolah tidak pernah terjadi, karena mereka sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan lagi tentang kedatangan Pangeran Istana Kerajaan Seirin untuk melamar sang adik bungsu keempat kakak-beradik itu. Sedangkan Tetsumi berusaha kembali seperti dia yang dulu, dengan ekspresi yang lebih datar dan tatapan yang lebih kosong dari Tetsumi yang sebelumnya. Daiki, Ryouta dan Atsushi yang merasakannya pun hanya bisa acuh dan bersikap biasa saja.

“Chihiro,” Panggil Seijuurou ketika melihat lelaki bersurai abu itu akhirnya tiba di ruang makan diantar Tetsumi. “Duduk dan sarapan dulu bersama kami, sebelum kita membicarakan keperluanmu datang ke sini.” Chihiro mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Atsushi.

Ketiga pasang mata melirik ke arah Chihiro yang duduk dan menunggu Seijuurou memulai ritual sarapan mereka terlebih dahulu.

“ _Sou_ _da_ , aku lupa memperkenalkan Chihiro pada kalian. Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah salah satu asistenku selain ketiga asisten lain yang kumiliki. Dia ini asistenku yang menangani urusan dagang dan bisnis yang kumiliki.” Chihiro menganggukan kepalanya.

“ _Hajimemashite_ , _minna_ -san.”

“Kau pasti sudah melihat adik-adikku, bukan? Ini adalah Atsushi, dia seumuran denganku. Kemudian di sebelah kiri adalah Daiki dan Ryouta. Lalu yang mengantarmu tadi adalah Tetsumi.” Jelas Seijuurou. “ _Saa_ , kita mulai saja sarapannya, karena aku yakin kalian tidak ingin terlambat pergi bekerja.”

 

 

“ _Ne_ , Dai-chan.” Panggil Satsuki. “Kau tahu tidak, kalau Pangeran Taiga belum memilih calon puteri yang akan dinikahinya.”

“Wajar, bukan? Calon sebenarnya yang dia pilih menolak lamarannya.” Jawab Daiki yang masih terfokus pada pekerjaannya yang sejak tadi mengasah pedang.

“Iya sih, tapi aku kasihan dengan Tetsu-chan. Aku yakin dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Pangeran Taiga. Tatapan mereka berbeda, penuh dengan kasih sayang.”

“Tetap saja, mau penuh kasih sayang pun, kata-kata Sei tidak bisa dibantah.” Satsuki menggigit bibir dalamnya, ia memang merasa sedih karena adik tiri sahabat semasa kecilnya itu mungkin baru pertama kalinya merasakan cinta.

“Tapi Tetsu-chan tidak pernah terlihat memiliki ekspresi seperti itu, rasa emosionalnya begitu meluap, Dai-chan!” Daiki menjatuhkan lap yang ia pakai membersihkan pedang hasil asahannya dan menoleh pada sahabatnya.

“Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Menolongnya dan menyatukannya dengan Pangeran yang kau bilang baik hati itu, hah?”

“Kok jadi marah begitu? Aku cuma mengutarakan pendapat dari apa yang aku lihat!”

“Dengar, Satsuki. Aku tidak peduli sedikit pun pada Tetsu. Mau dia menikah dengan siapa pun juga itu bukan urusanku. Yah, meski nantinya aku juga bisa ikut kaya kalau dia menerima lamaran si pangeran itu.”

“Dai-chan, kau tidak bisa begini terus! Kau ini kan kakaknya!”

“Kakak tiri, maksudmu. Cih, dan bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Aku ingin konsentrasi bekerja!” Satsuki menatap Daiki tidak percaya. Ia beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Ganguro _baka_! Tega!” Decak Satsuki sambil pergi meninggalkan Daiki yang berdecih lagi.

 

 

 “Rumah yang indah, Akashi-san. Sejak kapan kau pindah ke sini?”

“Kenapa kau ingin tahu, Imayoshi-san?” Imayoshi hanya tersenyum di balik cangkir berisi teh yang ia teguk.

“Hanya penasaran, mengapa seorang Akashi yang sudah sukses meniti karirnya di Teikou tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk tinggal di lingkungan Kerajaan Seirin yang masih digolongkan sebagai Kerajaan yang  baru berkembang.”

“Selama tidak menghambat bisnis dagangku, tidak masalah, bukan?” Imayoshi mengangguk pada perkataan Seijuurou. Ruang tamu kembali hening, setelah Seijuurou kembali membaca isi dokumen yang berisi perjanjian dagangnya dengan rekan kerjanya itu.

“Ah, bisakah aku minta tambahan susu untuk teh ini?” Seijuurou menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan elegan. Ia melirik Chihiro yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

“Chihiro, suruh Tetsumi bawakan susu lagi.” Chihiro mengangguk pelan. Tidak lama kemudian, Tetsumi datang membawa susu yang diminta oleh Imayoshi.

“ _Douzo_.” Ucap Tetsumi yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Imayoshi. Saat Imayoshi hendak mengambil sendok dari piring kecil di atas meja, ia ‘tidak’ sengaja menjatuhkan sendok tersebut dan membuat Tetsumi secara reflek untuk berlutut dan mengambilkan sendok itu untuk Imayoshi.

“ _Arigatou_ , nona Tetsumi. Itu namamu, kan?” Sebelum Tetsumi menjawab Imayoshi, ia merasakan tangan Imayoshi yang entah kenapa perlahan menggerayangi tangan Tetsumi meskipun sendok tadi telah diterima Imayoshi.

“ _Ano_... Tuan?” Imayoshi tersenyum puas melihat Tetsumi yang nampak tidak nyaman saat jari-jari dan tangan halusnya itu masih digenggam oleh tangan Imayoshi yang dengan pelan mengusapnya. Wakamatsu, penjaga Imayoshi yang diam sejak tadi menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat aksi Imayoshi yang masih asyik menikmati kelembutan tangan Tetsumi.

Chihiro sendiri hanya terdiam. Seolah memberikan pesan telepati, Chihiro melirik Seijuurou yang belum saja melepaskan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. Merasa ada yang melihatnya, Seijuurou melepaskan pandangannya dari dokumen yang ia baca dan menangkap basah kelakuan Imayoshi pada adiknya yang sekarang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sang musang yang menjebaknya.

“Imayoshi-san.” Imayoshi sempat membeku ketika namanya terucap oleh suara Seijuurou yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Tentu saja ia segera melepas tangan Tetsumi. “Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

“A-ah... Tadi sendok yang kupakai terjatuh. Tetsumi-chan dengan baik hati mau mengambilkannya untukku, ne, Tetsumi-chan?” Tetsumi menundukan kepalanya dan hanya terdiam saja.

“Kelihatannya tidak begitu.” Keringat dingin terjatuh dari pelipis Imayoshi. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Seijuurou mungkin tahu. Atau kita bisa hapus kata ‘mungkin’ itu.

“Apa maksudmu, Akashi-san? Tidak ada yang—“ Seijuurou melempar dokumen yang sebelumnya ia baca ke atas meja.

“ _Mou_ _ii_ , kalau kau pikir aku tidak menyadari apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsumi sejak tadi, itu salah. Dari tatapanmu saat melihat Tetsumi saja aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah cukup bersabar.” Tetsumi melirik pada Seijuurou yang berdiri dari sofa. “Aku sarankan kau lebih baik pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga.”

Imayoshi terkejut mendengar Seijuurou yang menatapnya tajam dengan kedua mata heterochromatik-nya.

“Tapi, kau belum menandatangani kontrak perjanjian kita untuk proyek selanjutnya!”

“Tidak ada proyek selanjutnya denganmu, Imayoshi Shouichi. Ini terakhir kali aku bertemu dan berurusan denganmu.”

“Tapi kenapa?!”

“Kau berani membantahku?” Imayoshi berdiri dari sofa dan berusaha menatap Seijuurou.

“Maaf, Akashi-san, tapi tidak ada alasan jelas kau menolak perjanjian kontrak kita. Bukankah persayaratannya sama dengan syarat sebelumnya kita menjadi rekan bisnis?” Seijuurou tertawa renyah.

“Tidakkah apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsumi menjadi alasan kuat untukku membatalkan kontrak perjanjian kita?” Imayoshi hanya bisa menganga, sementara Tetsumi terkejut mendengar penjelasan Seijuurou yang terdengar seperti pembelaan terhadapnya.

“Tapi dia hanya seorang pembantu rumah tangga, bukan?” Tunjuk Imayoshi pada Tetsumi.

“Kau salah menilai seseorang dari apa yang dilakukannya, Shouichi.” Imayoshi bergidik ketika Seijuurou memanggil nama depannya sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya. “Tetsumi adalah adik asuhku.”

Seijuurou menoleh pada Chihiro yang langsung mengerti perintahnya.

“Kau sudah mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh Akashi. Aku akan mengantar kalian keluar dari sini.” Imayoshi berdecih dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia pergi diikuti Wakamatsu dari ruang tamu dan diantar oleh Chihiro.

Tetsumi masih terdiam di tempatnya berlutut saat Seijuurou melihatnya.

“Tetsumi, kau tidak apa-apa?” Suara Seijuurou yang memanggilnya, membuat Tetsumi tersadar kembali. Ia mengangguk pelan. “Baguslah, bereskan meja ini dan kembali ke dapur.” Chihiro yang kembali ke ruang tamu berpapasan dengan Tetsumi yang berjalan menuju dapur.

“Adik asuhmu, ya...” Seijuurou menoleh pada Chihiro yang duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

“Apanya yang lucu?” Chihiro menggeleng.

“Aku hanya terkejut.”

“Mengenai?”

“Pembelaanmu terhadap adik perempuanmu itu.”

“Itu bukan pembelaan, aku hanya tidak suka sikap pelecehan yang dilakukan Imayoshi Shouichi tadi.”

“Ya... Tidak beda jauh sih. Tapi tetap saja—“

“Chihiro,” Chihiro melihat Seijuurou yang menatapnya. “Sudah cukup pekerjaanmu hari ini. Bawa berkas berisi dokumen yang sudah kutandatangani pada Reo atau Kotaro.”

“...Oke.” Dengan itu, Seijuurou keluar dari ruang tamu meninggalkan Chihiro bersama sisa-sisa dokumen yang ia bereskan. “Ternyata kau cukup _tsundere_ ya.” Bisik Chihiro sambil tertawa pelan, takut Seijuurou mendengarnya meski atasannya itu sudah pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

 

 

“Alamat yang ditulis di sini adalah rumah di sekitar sini, bukan?” Daiki menyamakan tulisan yang tertera di secarik kertas yang dibawanya sambil melihat-lihat rumah orang yang memesan pedang dari toko tempat ia bekerja. Sudah hampir satu jam ia mencari alamat rumah pelanggan barunya, namun belum ia temukan juga meski hari sudah mulai gelap. Percuma ia ingin bertanya pun, masyarakat di kerajaan Yosen itu jarang terlihat. Mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing jika semakin gelap nanti. “Aku harus cepat menemukan di mana rumah ini.” Gumam Daiki sambil menuntun kudanya untuk tetap berjalan sebelum kemalaman.

Daiki melihat seorang laki-laki yang tidak asing baginya, ia merasa lega karena memang benar. Laki-laki yang ia lihat tidak salah lagi adalah sahabat kakaknya, Atsushi.

“Oi, kau yang di sana!” Seru Daiki. _‘Himu_ _—siapa namanya?!_ _’_ Umpat Daiki. Untungnya laki-laki itu menoleh ketika melihat sosok Daiki yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

“Kau bukannya adik Atsushi?” Kata laki-laki itu saat melihat Daiki akhirnya mendekatinya. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Daiki-kun?”

“Ah, iya benar, _ano_...” Laki-laki itu sudah mengira kalau adik sahabatnya itu tidak ingat siapa namanya mekipun pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya di toko roti tempatnya bekerja bersama Atsushi.

“Himuro Tatsuya.”

“ _Sou_ _da_! Himuro-san, aku ke sini mencari alamat untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan baruku.”

“Oh begitu, biar kutebak. Kau tersesat, kan?” Daiki terkekeh sambil mengusap lehernya.

“Begitulah, haha. Aku jarang pergi ke Kerajaan Yosen. Bisakah kau membantuku menunjukan di mana alamat rumah ini?” Ujar Daiki, secarik kertas yang dibawanya diberikan pada Himuro.

“Aku tahu alamat ini. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, kau tinggal belok kiri sampai kau melihat toko bunga di sana dan sampailah rumah itu setelah 3 rumah berikutnya.”

“ _Sou_ _ka_ , terima kasih. Untung ada Himuro-san.”

“Sama-sama. Aku ingin mengantarmu, tapi aku ada keperluan lain jadi mungkin kau harus pergi tanpa kuantar. Maaf ya.” Daiki menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

“Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau bekerja di toko roti bersama Atsushi?”

“Aku ke sini untuk pulang selama beberapa hari. Aku sudah bilang pada Atsushi, kalau aku tidak akan bekerja sampai besok lusa karena beberapa urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan.” Daiki mengangguk.

“Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi sekarang sebelum pulang kemalaman nanti, _arigatou,_ Himuro-san!” Himuro melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Daiki yang kemudian pergi ke arah yang ia tunjukan tadi.

Daiki menelan ludahnya, ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya sejak tadi. Udara malam itu memang cukup dingin, namun rasa takut Daiki dengan malam yang sepi itu membuatnya merasa gelisah dan merinding, hingga keringatnya sejak tadi terasa di pelipisnya. Jalan yang ia lewati cukup sepi dan ia masih harus berjalan melewati beberapa rumah yang jaraknya tidak sedekat rumah yang tertata di Kerajaan Seirin. Jarak rumah di Kerajaan Yosen cukup jauh dari rumah lainnya dan hampir selalu diselingi oleh pohon-pohon. Paling tidak sudah satu rumah terlewati olehnya. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya Daiki memaksa Himuro untuk mengantarnya tadi.

“Tinggal dua rumah lagi.” Bisik Daiki. Selang beberapa menit berjalan, Daiki mendengar sebuah suara... Atau mungkin dua? Daiki menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia mempercepat jalannya, untung saja suara kaki kudanya dapat sedikit mengalihkan suara yang tidak ingin ia dengar itu. _‘Ayolah cepat sampai ke rumah terkutuk itu!'_

Daiki ingin sekali memejamkan matanya, ia tetap berjalan dengan cepat.

“Kenapa aku tidak naik kudaku saja?!” Decaknya menyalahkan otaknya yang tidak berfungsi di saat genting. Daiki hendak menaiki kudanya sebelum ia mendengar suara yang didengarnya tadi berubah menjadi suara yang berbeda.

“...long!” Daiki mematung sejenak kalau-kalau suara yang dia pikir hantu itu adalah suara seseorang yang meneriakan sesuatu. “Tolong!” Suara itu semakin jelas. Daiki melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sumber suara yang diyakininya ternyata bukan suara hantu. Suara kedua yang ia dengar adalah suara tertawa seseorang... Laki-laki?

“Cih!” Daiki mengikatkan tali di leher kudanya di pohon terdekat yang ia lihat. “Kau tunggulah di sini.” Ujar Daiki pada kudanya dan kemudian berlari ke tempat di mana ia pikir sumber suara itu berasal.

 

 

“Tetsumi, Daiki belum pulang?” Tetsumi menggelengkan kepalanya pada Seijuurou. “Ke mana dia pergi...?”

“Aku tidak tahu, Daiki-niisan memang bilang kalau hari ini ia akan pulang terlambat tapi biasanya terlambat yang ia maksud adalah tepat saat makan malam.” Seijuurou menghela nafas.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, kau kunci saja pintunya.” Suruh Seijuurou yang menduga kalau Daiki pasti kelupaan lagi membawa kunci rumah. Tetsumi mengangguk pelan. Dua jam setelah Tetsumi mengunci pintu rumah, Tetsumi yang sudah tertidur di kamarnya terbangun karena mendengar suara dari jendelanya yang dilempar batu kerikil. Tetsumi mengintip dari kaca jendelanya hanya untuk melihat Daiki yang melempar batu kerikil itu.

“Daiki-niisan?” Gumam Tetsumi yang mengerti maksud Daiki melempari batu kerikil ke jendelanya. “ _Okaerinasai_ , Daiki-niisan.” Sapa Tetsumi saat membukakan pintu untuk Daiki yang nampak terburu-buru masuk ke dalam rumah.

“Ssshh, jangan berisik, Tetsu!” Sahut Daiki sambil berbisik pada adik tirinya itu setelah dibukakan pintu. Tetsumi mengunci pintunya kembali dan melihat Daiki bermandikan keringat dengan nafas terengah-engah.

“ _Daijoubu_ _desuka_? Sei-niisan mencarimu—hmph!”

“Sudah kubilang jangan berisik! Nanti Sei dan yang lainnya bangun, _baka_!” Tetsumi mengangguk sampai Daiki melepaskan tangannya yang tadi membekap mulut Tetsumi. “Aku ke kamarku dulu.”

“Kau mau kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi dan makan malam, Daiki-niisan?” Tanya Tetsumi dengan suara lebih pelan sekarang.

“Tidak usah, aku langsung tidur saja.” Jawab Daiki, namun tubuhnya tidak bergerak dari tempat ia mengintip keadaan luar dari jendela. Tetsumi melihat kakaknya dengan heran.

“Daiki-niisan?” Daiki menutup gorden dengan kesal, raut wajahnya pun terlihat gelisah. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Aa,” Jawab Daiki singkat. Ia lalu pergi ke kamarnya dengan langkah sedikit berlari namun berhati-hati agar tidak terdengar oleh seisi rumahnya yang sudah tidur.

Pagi harinya, Daiki kembali sarapan dengan kedua kakak dan seorang adiknya seperti biasa. Namun tatapan Seijuurou yang sejak tadi tidak lepas darinya, membuat Daiki merasa tidak nyaman.

“Daiki,” Panggil Seijuurou. Daiki sudah menduga ia akan disapa lebih dulu oleh kakaknya itu saat sarapan pagi. “Pulang jam berapa kau semalam?”

“...Aku pulang sedikit larut.” Jawab Daiki setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

“Lain kali bawalah kunci cadanganmu, agar Tetsumi tidak usah membukakan pintu untukmu.”

“Tapi aku sering kelupaan membawanya, bahkan sudah beberapa kali tidak sengaja kuhilangkan.” Seijuurou menyusut mulutnya dengan serbet sebelum menjawab.

“Kau ini pembuat pedang, tidak bisakah kau membuat kunci itu sendiri? Atau minta saja orang lain untuk membuatnya dan jangan sampai hilang atau lupa kau bawa lagi.”

“Tapi, Sei-niicchi, bukankah ada Tetsumi-cchi yang bisa membukakan pintu?” Seijuurou menaruh sendok dan garpu yang dipakainya di atas piring dengan sedikit keras.

“Jadi selama ini kalau kalian pulang larut malam, kalian selalu membangunkan Tetsumi?” Atsushi dan Ryouta saling berpandangan, sedangkan Daiki hanya terdiam melihat sarapannya yang masih belum habis.

“Kalau aku sih jarang pulang larut malam, Sei-chin. Kalau terlalu malam pun aku menginap di rumah Muro-chin yang ada di Seirin atau toko...” Ujar Atsushi yang berusaha mencari jalan teraman untuk lari dari tatapan maut Seijuurou. Tentu saja giliran Ryouta yang dilirik oleh Seijuurou.

“A-aku dulu sering pulang larut sih, tapi sekarang tidak begitu sering karena jadwal latihan tidak sepadat dulu ketika aku baru masuk anggota teater-ssu...” Jawab Ryouta sambil tertawa gugup. Sebelum Seijuurou menanyakan hal yang sama pada Daiki, adiknya itu sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

“Daiki.”

“Aku mengerti. Aku akan membawa kunci cadangan lain kali, dan tidak akan lupa lagi membawanya. Itu saja, kan?” Keempat pasang mata melihat Daiki mengambil kotak makan siangnya dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa berpamitan pada saudara-saudaranya. “Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini juga.” Timpal Daiki sebelum sosoknya menghilang menuruni tangga.

“Daiki-cchi...” Seijuurou menaikan sebelah alisnya dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

 

 

“Lain kali kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi, Daiki-kun.” Daiki mengangguk pelan pada ayah Satsuki yang menceramahinya pagi itu. Satsuki memandang Daiki dengan heran.

“Dai-chan, tumben kau ceroboh seperti kemarin.” Daiki hanya terdiam sambil tetap berjalan. “Kenapa kau sampai menghilangkan pedang pesanan Torinaga-san di Kerajaan Yosen kemarin?”

“Aku tersesat lalu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pedang itu.” Jawab Daiki dengan nada malas.

“ _Baka_ Dai-chan, makanya lain kali hati-hati!” Ejek Satsuki sambil tertawa, namun Daiki tetap terdiam tanpa membalas ejekan Satsuki yang biasanya ia elak atau balas. “Dai-chan? Hei, apa kau melamun?” Daiki membuang mukanya.

“Jangan ganggu aku, Satsuki.”

“Apa maksudmu—hey! _Mou_ , Dai-chan!”

&*&*&*&*&*

“ _Arigatou_ , Saki-san, Suzuki-san.” Kedua pasangan itu tersenyum pada Tetsumi.

“ _Dou_ _itashimashite_ , Tetsumi-chan.” Jawab Suzuki.

“Saki-san, selamat atas berita kehamilannya. Aku turut bahagia.” Ucap Tetsumi pada wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum lembut pada Tetsumi.

“Suamiku sudah mengatakannya ya padamu. _Arigatou_ , Tetsumi-chan. Aku akan menjaga dan merawat anak ini mulai sekarang.”

“Kalau kau butuh bantuan, mungkin aku bisa membantumu sebisaku.” Saki dan Suzuki tertawa kecil.

“Tetsumi-chan terlalu baik. Tapi tentu saja kami berterima kasih dengan tawaranmu itu. Kalau ada apa-apa, kami akan mengatakannya padamu.” Tetsumi mengangguk.

“ _Ano_ , Tetsumi-chan, ngomong-ngomong laki-laki yang mengantarmu itu siapa?” Tanya Raishi yang biasa belanja di waktu dan tempat yang sama dengan Tetsumi, sama halnya dengan Hana, ibu paruh baya yang kebetulan belanja bersama Tetsumi dan Raishi.

“ _Sou_ _da_ _yo_ , aura laki-laki itu terasa... Menyeramkan. Tapi dilihat dari penampilannya, dia sangat tampan!” Ujar Hana saat melirik Seijuurou yang sesekali mengawasi Tetsumi yang sedang belanja. Raishi mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Hana. “ _Ne_ , apa dia jangan-jangan pacarmu, Tetsumi-chan?” Raishi melebarkan kedua matanya diikuti Hana yang juga menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

“Eh, benarkah,Tetsumi-chan?” Timpal Saki dan Suzuki, Tetsumi menggeleng pelan.

“Dia itu kakakku.”

“Kakakmu? Masa sih? Kami baru kali ini melihatnya.” Ujar Raishi.

“Bukankah kakakmu itu memiliki rambut ungu, biru tua dan juga pirang? _Ano_.. Ah! Atsushi-kun, Daiki-kun dan Ryouta-kun yang terkenal itu!”

“Mereka juga kakakku. Tapi kakakku yang berada di sana itu adalah kakakku yang datang dari Kerajaan Rakuzan. Dia memang baru keluar rumah setelah hampir dua minggu tinggal di rumah kami.” Saki, Suzuki, Hana dan Raishi menoleh pada Seijuurou yang sejak tadi berdiri dengan tangan berada di dalam sakunya.

“Aku rasa dia bisa langsung terkenal kalau dia lebih sering keluar rumah.” Kata Hana ketika melihat setiap gadis yang lewat mencuri pandang pada Seijuurou yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum namun tetap menunggu adiknya belanja dengan sabar.

“Benar juga, kakakmu yang ini juga tampan, Tetsumi-chan. Kalau saja aku masih muda, mungkin aku akan mendekatinya.” Celetuk Raishi sambil tertawa dengan Hana.

“Kalian ini bisa saja, aku juga masih tampan di usia segini tapi tidak dilirik oleh gadis lain.”

“Itu karena kau sudah punya istri, Suzuki Kota-san!” Ejek Saki yang dengan jahil menjewer telinga suaminya yang juga ikut tertawa. Tetsumi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pujian-pujian yang diberikan tetangganya itu pada kakaknya.

“Aku rasa hari ini sudah cukup. Sampai besok lagi, Saki-san, Suzuki-san, Hana-san dan Raishi-san.” Mereka berempat mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tetsumi mendekati kakaknya yang masih berdiri itu dan memanggilnya sampai Seijuurou menoleh ke arahnya.

“Kau sudah selesai belanja?” Tetsumi mengangguk. “Ke mana lagi kau mau pergi?”

“Aku sudah membeli bahan-bahan sampai makan siang besok, Sei-niisan.”

“Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang.” Tetsumi baru saja akan membalikan tubuhnya ketika lengannya ditahan oleh Seijuurou. “Biar aku saja yang membawakannya.” Kedua mata Tetsumi hampir terbelelak ketika ia mendengar tawaran Seijuurou yang mau membawakan belanjaan Tetsumi.

“Tidak usah, aku bisa membawanya sendiri, Sei-niisan.”

“Kau terlalu banyak membawanya, Tetsumi. Biar aku saja yang membawanya agar kita lebih cepat sampai di rumah.” Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Tetsumi, Seijuurou mengambil beberapa belanjaan yang paling berat dan menyisakan beberapa belanjaan ringan di tangan Tetsumi.

“ _Arigatou_ , Sei-niisan.” Tetsumi tidak mendengar balasan Seijuurou, meskipun begitu senyum tipisnya tidak bisa ia tahan.

&*&*&*&*&*

Tetsumi tidak tahu alasan Seijuurou yang lagi-lagi mengikutinya pergi belanja di hari berikutnya. Ia mengira kalau kemarin Seijuurou kebetulan saja sedang memiliki waktu senggang atau bosan melakukan pekerjaanya di ruang kerja.

Tetapi setelah keesokan harinya dan hari berikutnya ia tidak yakin kalau Seijuurou yang biasanya super sibuk bisa memiliki waktu luang hanya untuk pergi ke pasar bersamanya.

“Sei-niisan.” Panggil Tetsumi saat mereka berjalan pulang setelah selesai berbelanja. "Tidakkah kau sibuk?" Seijuurou melirik ke arah Tetsumi.

“Tentu saja aku sibuk, Tetsumi.” Jawab Seijuurou dengan singkat. _Well_ , itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tetsumi yang sebenarnya.

“Tapi kau terus mengikutiku belanja sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa pekerjaan Sei-niisan tidak apa-apa kalau ditinggalkan?”

“Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku keluar dari rumah dan pergi belanja denganmu?”

“Bukan begitu mksudku. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau meluangkan waktumu pergi belanja denganku. Aku bisa pergi sendiri, Sei-niisan. Aku terbiasa belanja sendiri sejak dulu, jadi aku tidak terbiasa kalau ada seseorang yang pergi denganku.”

“Jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku pergi belanja denganmu? Kau merasa terganggu?”

“Bukan begitu, Sei-niisan.” Tetsumi menghela napas, bingung meyakinkan kakak tiri sulungnya itu kalau Tetsumi tidak keberatan ditemani berbelanja. Ia hanya merasa heran pada sikap Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba saja sepertinya mulai protektif pada Tetsumi.

Apa bahkan protektif kata yang tepat? Tetsumi semakin merasa heran dengan pikiran protektif yang terbesit di benaknya. Atau mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan dengan berpikir kakak tiri sulungnya itu protektif padanya semenjak insiden pelecehan yang dilakukan Imayoshi beberapa hari lalu.

“Atau ada seseorang yang kau temui diam-diam sehingga keberadaanku ini mengganggu waktumu untuk bertemu dengan orang itu?” Pertanyaan Seijuurou, membuyarkan lamunan Tetsumi. Ia menoleh ke arah Seijuurou.

“Kau salah paham, Sei-niisan. Aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan siapapun secara diam-diam.”

“Hoo... Apa menurutmu aku akan percaya padamu begitu saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan sejak kau diam-diam pergi ke pesta dansa sebelumnya dan bertemu pangeran pujaanmu itu?” Balas Seijuurou menyudutkan Tetsumi yang nampak terkejut setelah diingatkan kembali tentang kejadian pesta dansa sebelumnya.

“Aku tidak berharap kau mempercayaiku lagi, Sei-niisan. Atau mungkin sejak awal kau memang tidak akan bisa mempercayaiku. “ Jawab Tetsumi sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin..." _Merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan_. Itu yang ingin Tetsumi ucapkan namun ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat yg diucapkannya sampai akhir. Seijuurou menghela nafasnya.

“Sudahlah, lupakan tentang itu.” Ucap seijuurou tanpa melihat Tetsumi yg mengangguk. Ketika mereka sudah dekat dengan gerbang rumah mereka, ada kereta kuda yg terparkir di depan gerbang dengan dua orang laki-laki berdiri di depannya.

“Siapa mereka...?” Bisik Tetsumi. Seijuurou juga ingin tahu siapa kedua orang yang berdiri di depan rumah dengan memasang raut wajah marah.

“Ada perlu apa kalian berdiri di depan gerbang rumah ini?” Tanya Seijuurou pada kedua orang yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seijuurou dan Tetsumi.

“Kami ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang tinggal di sini, Kuroko Daiki. Kami ke toko pedang tempatnya bekerja, namun pemiliknya bilang kalau Kuroko Daiki sudah pulang tadi. Jadi kami ke sini karena  pemilik toko pedang tempat dia bekerja bilang kalau Kuroko Daiki tinggal di rumah ini.” Jawab salah satu dari dua orang itu yang terlihat lebih kalem daripada pria satunya.

“Daiki memang tinggal di sini. Tapi ada keperluan apa kalian mencarinya?” Pria yang sejak tadi kelihatan marah  tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Seijuurou.

“Akhirnya ketemu juga. Aku mau dia bertanggung jawab atas tindakannya yang sudah membahayakan nyawa kakakku. Dia mencoba membunuh kakakku beberapa hari yang lalu dengan sebilah pedang yang ditinggalkannya hingga kakakku hampir meninggal.”

Kedua mata biru laut Tetsumi melebar ketika mendengar pria itu menjelaskan keperluannya dengan kakak tirinya itu. Sementara Seijuurou dengan suksesnya menyembunyikan emosinya  entah marah atau terkejut dengan pemberitaan mendadak itu.

“Daiki melakukannya? Apa kau yakin? Maaf, siapa namamu?”

“Kumizaki Saka. Sementara kakakku adalah salah satu petinggi kerajaan di Yosen, Kumizaki Hongo. “ Saka menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Seijuurou, namun karena tidak ada balasan dari Seijuurou,  Saka menarik kembali tangannya. "Kau kenal dengan Kuroko Daiki?"

“Aku kakaknya, Seijuurou.”


	8. Brothers' Problem (1) Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa~ Gomen sempet hiatus bentar kemarin-kemarin dan baru update sekarang XD
> 
> Maafin kalo typos bertebaran~

“Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak berniat membunuhnya! Aku bersumpah!” Seru Daiki malam itu setelah kedatangan Kumizaki Saka tadi siang ke rumahnya.

“Lalu apa yg kau lakukan di sana? Tidak mungkin kau tiba-tiba menyerangnya, bukan?”

“Dia... Orang yang kulukai itu mencoba menyerang orang lain.”

“Dai-chin...” Gumam Atsushi yang khawatir saat melihat wajah Daiki terlihat pucat, begitu juga dengan Ryouta yang ikut merasa khawatir melihat kakaknya.

“Lalu kau mencoba menolongnya? Dan mencoba menjadi pahlawan dengan menusuk Kumizaki Hongo dan kabur begitu saja?”

“Aku—Sei! Dia juga menyerangku, si Kumizaki apalah itu. Aku tidak sadar menusuk perutnya dengan pedang yang seharusnya aku antar itu. Dan... Dan aku lari begitu saja... Aku tidak bisa berpikir jermih saat itu.” Bisik Daiki di kalimat terakhirnya. Tetsumi menatap kakaknya dengan simpati. "Aku tidak sengaja, Sei, sungguh!"

Seijuurou hanya terdiam dalam lamunannya, ia masih tampak tenang meski masalah yang dihadapi adik tirinya begitu serius.

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” Daiki mengangkat kepalanya melihat seijuurou beranjak dari tempat duduknya di ruang tamu.

“Tu-tunggu, Sei-niicchi, kau tidak akan membiarkan Daiki-cchi dimasukan ke dalam penjara, kan?”

Langkah Seijuurou terhenti sebelum ia mencapai pintu. Namun ia tidak membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat keempat pasang mata yang memfokuskan pandangannya pada Seijuurou.

“Daiki telah menyerang salah satu petinggi Kerajaan Yosen. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Ryouta.” Ryouta, Atsushi dan Daiki tercekat dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Seijuurou. “Ditambah lagi dengan sikapnya yang tidak berpikir panjang. Perbuatan Daiki tidak bisa dikatakan bahwa dia bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang dilakukannya. Bagaimana kalau orang yang ditusuk oleh Daiki tidak tertolong? Itu pun akan jadi _boomerang_ bagi Daiki karena tertuduh sebagai pembunuh.”

Daiki menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan Seijuurou, yang tentu saja benar. Itu salahnya karena berbuat ceroboh.

“Tapi Sei-chin, Dai-chin kan tadi bilang kalau dia menolong orang yang diserang oleh Kumizaki itu. Berarti Kumizaki itu juga bersalah, kan?”

“Kau benar, Atsushi. Tapi Daiki jelas-jelas melukai Kumizaki Hongo, itu bukti nyata penyerangan yang dilakukannya sedangkan orang yang diserang oleh Kumizaki Hongo itu tidak membuktikan kalau adanya penyerangan sebelumnya dilakukan. Kecuali kalau orang yang ditolong Daiki bisa jadi saksi dan membela Daiki. Meskipun mungkin saja itu tidak bisa dijadikan jaminan penuh untuk membebaskan Daiki.”

“Kalau begitu, kita panggil saja orang yang diserang itu sebagai saksi agar Daiki-cchi dinyatakan tidak bersalah-ssu!”

“Dai-chin, kau ingat wajah orang itu, kan?” Daiki hanya terdiam sebelum menggeleng pelan.

“Karena gelap aku jadi tidak terlalu jelas melihat orang itu. Aku menyuruhnya untuk kabur setelah aku datang menolongnya waktu itu.” Ryouta mengerang frustasi.

“Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab atas tindakanmu itu, Daiki. Lagipula Seirin dan Yosen memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik. Kalau hanya karena satu orang saja melakukan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan hubungan itu, orang itu harus menerima konsekuensi atas tindakan yang dilakukannya. Bahkan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri agar hubungan itu kembali baik.”

Daiki mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi setelah Seijuurou pergi dari ruang tamu.

“Daiki-cchi, kau harus sabar-ssu...” Hibur Ryouta sambil mengusap punggung Daiki seperti ibu yang mencoba menenangkan anaknya ketika menangis. Tetsumi terdiam sejenak sebelum ia meninggalkan kedua kakaknya menenangkan Daiki.

“Masuk.” Seijuurou melihat Tetsumi masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa, Tetsumi?"

“Aku yakin Daiki-niisan tidak melakukan penyerangan itu dengan sengaja.”

“Aku mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Daiki barusan, Tetsumi.”

“Aku tahu, tapi tidak bisakah kau menolongnya?”

“Daiki telah menyerang salah satu petinggi Kerajaan Yosen, Tetsumi. Bagaimana aku menolong Daiki, sedangkan dia pun kabur begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya? Kalau Kumizaki Hongo itu tidak tertolong, maka masalah ini semakin runyam. Bahkan Daiki tidak mengingat wajah orang yang dia tolong, padahal dia bisa menjadi saksi.”

“Tapi orang itu mungkin bisa dicari di Kerajaan Yosen. Atau bisa saja, kita mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Kumizaki-san, mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan lagi hukuman yang diterima Daiki-niisan.” Seijuurou terdiam dan menatap adik tirinya itu dengan seksama.

“... Tetsumi. Kenapa kau peduli kalau Daiki dihukum karena tindakannya?” Tanya Seijuurou sambil menatap kedua bola mata berwarna laut adik perempuannya. "Bukankah selama ini Daiki memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

“Daiki-niisan tidak sejahat itu. Dia orang yang baik.” Jawab Tetsumi. Seijuurou melihat mata Tetsumi yang penuh dengan ketulusan mengatakan hal tentang Daiki.

“Apa kau yakin? Karena selama aku di sini, aku pikir aku selalu melihatnya terus-menerus menyusahkanmu. Dia setiap kali menyuruhmu ini dan itu dan selalu menyalahkanmu atas perbuatanmu yang tidak sesuai dengan kriterianya.”

“Daiki-niisan... Memang lebih sering menyuruh-nyuruhku dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Dia juga cenderung acuh. Tapi Daiki-niisan adalah pekerja keras yang juga peduli dengan Atsushi-niisan dan Ryouta-niisan. Dia membiarkan kedua saudaranya secara tidak langsung bergantung padanya.”

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menunggu penjelasan Tetsumi yang nampak membayangkan apa saja perbuatan baik Daiki kepadanya.

“Seperti misalnya, pada saat Ryouta-niisan bilang kalau ia ingin membeli biola dan Atushi-niisan yang kekurangan dana untuk menyuplai bahan baku tokonya. Aku tidak sengaja melihat Daiki-niisan menyisihkan uangnya di dua buah kotak bertuliskan nama panggilan yang disamarkan untuk Ryouta-niisan dan Atsushi-niisan. Semua itu ia sembunyikan di kamarnya dan aku selalu melihat kotak-kotak itu bertambah berat ketika akan membersihkan kamarnya. Meskipun kotak-kotak itu bertuliskan sebuah nama yang bukan nama Ryouta-niisan dan Atsushi-niisan, aku yakin nama itu cocok dengan mereka berdua dan dibuat untuk menutupi kalau tabungan itu untuk mereka jika suatu saat ditemukan oleh orang lain. 

“Bahkan terkadang aku melihatnya diam-diam memberi makan Nigou. Ia melakukan itu karena ia peduli dengan mereka, karena Daiki-niisan memang orang yang baik. Jika dia memang sering memarahiku, itupun aku sadari karena kecerobohanku saja. Mengenai kejadian ini pun, aku yakin Daiki-niisan tidak pernah berpikir untuk melukai siapapun jika dia memang tidak terdesak melakukannya. Pasti ada suatu cara untuk melepaskan tuduhannya. Atau mengurangi hukuman untuk Daiki-niisan.”

Seijuurou tidak berhenti mendengarkan penjelasan Tetsumi. Dan dia bisa melihat kalau Tetsumi meminta tolong padanya mewakili Daiki dengan tulus. Sama sekali tidak ada kepura-puraan atau hanya karena ia ingin mendapat pujian dari Seijuurou karena kebaikannya untuk membela kakak tiri yang selama ini selalu memperlakukan Tetsumi dengan tidak adil di rumahnya sendiri. Tetsumi melihat Seijuurou menghela napasnya.

“ _Sou_ _desuka_... Kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya.”

“ _Arigatou_ , Sei-niisan.” Tetsumi pun meninggalkan ruang kerja kakaknya. Ia terkejut begitu melihat orang yang dibicarakannya berdiri di belakang pintu. "Daiki-niisan...?"

“Kenapa kau membujuk Sei untuk menolongku?”

“Karena Daiki-niisan adalah kakakku.” Daiki terdiam sejenak sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Tetsumi.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Selamat siang, nona. Kami di sini diperintahkan untuk membawa Kuroko Daiki agar ditahan karena tindakannya atas penyerangan Kumizaki Hongo dari Kerajaan Yosen.”

“ _Hai_ , silahkan masuk.”

“Daiki-cchi tidak bersalah!” Seru Ryouta ketika dua orang membawa Daiki ke dalam kereta kuda. "Kalian tidak bisa membawanya! Daiki-cchi!"

“Ryouta, hentikan. Biarkan mereka membawa Daiki.”

“Tapi, Sei-niicchi, Daiki-cchi tidak bermaksud menyerang Kumizaki itu, kan? Kau harus menolongnya, aku mohon-ssu!”

“Ryouta-chin tenanglah, Daiki-chin akan baik-baik saja...”

“Tapi—“

Atsushi menggelengkan kepalanya pada Ryouta yang hendak menarik Daiki kembali ke dalam rumah. Namun Ryouta hanya dapat melihat dengan pasrah pada saat kereta membawa Daiki pergi meninggalkan mereka. Daiki sendiri hanya menunduk pasrah ketika ia menaiki kereta kuda tersebut dan dibawa ke tempat dia seharusnya dihukum.

“Sei-niicchi!” Seijuurou menoleh pada adiknya. "Kenapa kau diam saja saat Daiki-cchi dibawa tadi? Aku yakin kalau kau yang bicara pada mereka, Daiki-cchi tidak akan dibawa pergi tadi!"

“Ryouta-chin, tenanglah...” Kata Atsushi yang memegang bahu Ryouta untuk menenangkan adiknya. Namun Ryouta tidak mempedulikan kakaknya itu.

“Kalau Sei-niicchi bisa menahan seorang pangeran membawa Tetsumi-cchi, kau juga pasti bisa menahan Kumizaki yang hanya seorang petinggi kerajaan membawa Daiki-cchi!” Decak Ryouta yang kemudian berlari ke kamarnya.

“Ryouta-chin... _Mou_ menyusahkan saja...” Gumam Atsushi yang menyusul Ryouta. Sementara Seijuurou tidak bergeming sama sekali mendengar ucapan Ryouta tadi. Ia dengan tenang pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

“Tetsumi, bawakan teh dan makanan ringan seperti biasanya ke ruang kerja.” Tetsumi mengangguk pelan. Mendengar ucapan Ryouta tadi membuat Tetsumi tidak nyaman.  Kata-kata Ryouta memang benar. Sebenarnya Seijuurou bisa menahan Daiki agar tidak dibawa oleh kedua orang tadi, namun Seijuurou hanya membiarkan adiknya begitu saja pergi. Selain itu, Seijuurou terlihat sangat tenang sejak mendengar tentang tindakan Daiki kemarin.

‘ _Apa mungkin ada yang sedang direncanakan oleh Sei-niisan?’_ Pikir Tetsumi.

Sebelum Tetsumi ke dapur untuk membawakan teh ke ruang kerja Seijuurou, ia mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

“Satsuki-san.”

“Tetsu-chan, di mana Dai-chan?” Tanya Satsuki yang nampak khawatir.

“Daiki-niisan baru saja dibawa ke Kerajaan Yosen agar mempertanggungjawabkan tindakannya.”

“Tidak mungkin...” Bisik Satsuki sambil menundukan wajahnya. Tetsumi menyentuh bahu Satsuki.

“Satsuki-san, tolong hibur Ryouta-niisan. Dia ada di kamarnya bersama Atsushi-niisan.” Satsuki mengangguk dan bergegas menghibur adik dari sahabatnya itu.

“Sei-niisan,” Panggil Tetsumi pada kakaknya yang masih sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya. "Aku mohon bantu Daiki-niisan."

“Tidak bisakah kau lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk, Tetsumi?”

“Tapi Ryouta-niisan benar. Kalau kau bisa menahan Pangeran Taiga untuk membawaku, mungkin kalau kau bicara dengan Kumizaki-san itu, akan bisa—“

“Apa yang terjadi pada Daiki dan kau berbeda, Tetsumi. Daiki melakukan kesalahan, meskipun aku bicara dengan petinggi itu tidak akan mengurangi kesalahan dan hukuman yang diberikan pada Daiki.”

“Tapi—“ Suara pintu diketuk memotong pembicaraan Tetsumi.

“Masuklah.” Tetsumi menoleh pada sosok laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Seijuurou, Chihiro seperti biasanya datang membawakan beberapa dokumen pekerjaan Seijuurou.

“Apa aku mengganggu?” Sebelah alis Chihiro mengangkat.

“Kau tepat waktu, Chihiro. Mana dokumen yang aku minta kemarin?”

“Semuanya sudah aku siapkan dan ada di dalam map ini.” Seijuurou mengangguk sambil menerima map yang diberikan Chihiro kepadanya.

“Tetsumi, bawakan secangkir teh untuk Chihiro.” Tetsumi menghela nafas dan dengan berat hati pergi melakukan apa yang disuruh Seijuurou.

“Bagaimana dengan permintaanku kemarin? Kau sudah melakukannya?”

“Aa, Kotaro membantuku dan kami sudah melakukan seperti yang kau minta.”

“Baguslah.”

“Bagaimana dengan adikmu? Aku dengar dia ditangkap karena kasus penyerangan itu, kan?”

“Dia baru saja dibawa ke Kerajaan Yosen satu jam yang lalu.” Jawab Seijuurou tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang Chihiro bawakan untuknya. “Daiki memang mengakuinya sendiri.”

“Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kau kelihatan santai-santai saja mengetahui hal itu. Adikmu bisa saja dihukum mati, kan? Kau tidak khawatir padanya?”

“Daiki hanya akan ditahan sementara.” Chihiro menyunggingkan senyum gelinya pada Seijuurou. "Ada sesuatu yang lucu, chihiro?"

“ _Iie_ , hanya berpikir kalau kau memang tidak berubah.”

“Kau tahu kalau aku—“

“Mutlak, yah... Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku.”

“Kau beruntung masih menjadi orang yang berguna untukku, Chihiro. Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang berani memotong pembicaraanku selain dirimu.”

“Karena itulah aku masih di sini, kan? Aku cukup berterima kasih.” Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya,  lelah akan sikap bawahannya itu.

 

 

“Sei-niicchi tidak mau membantu Daiki-cchi, bagaimana aku tidak kesal, Satsuki-cchi?!”

“Ryou-chan aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi aku yakin Dai-chan akan baik-baik saja, percayalah.”

“Tapi Daiki-cchi bisa saja dipenjara selamanya! Atau...” Ryouta melebarkan kedua manik madunya. “Bagaimana kalau dia sampai dihukum mati?! Daiki-cchi kakak kandungku satu-satunya... Dia hanya keluarga biologisku satu-satunya...” Satsuki memeluk Ryouta yang meneteskan air matanya.

“Ryou-chan tidak sendiri, kau masih punya kami. Akkun juga kakakmu, kan? Karena itu jangan menangis, ne?”

“Sacchin benar, Ryouta-chin... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Daiki-chin juga pasti akan kembali bersama kita.”

“Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sei-niicchi tega melakukan hal ini? Dia bilang kalau dia adalah wali orang tua kita, tapi dia tidak bisa membela adiknya sendiri-ssu!” Satsuki dan Atsushi berpandangan.

“Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Ryou-chan...” Kata Satsuki yang berusaha meyakinkan tidak hanya Ryouta, tetapi Atsushi dan dirinya sendiri.

&*&*&*&*&*

Hari persidangan diadakan satu minggu setelah penangkapan Daiki, lebih cepat dari yang semua kira. Tepatnya adalah hari ini.

“Sei-chin, kau tidak pergi ke persidangan hari ini?” Tanya Atsushi pada Seijuurou yang sedang dibantu oleh Tetsumi memakai jaketnya.

“Aku ada keperluan lain, Atsushi.”

“Jadi kau tidak akan datang?”

“Kalau memang keburu, mungkin aku akan datang.” Atsushi terdiam sejenak.

“Sei-chin, kau tidak akan menelantarkan Daiki-chin, kan?” Tetsumi melirik ke arah Atsushi yang menatap Seijuurou.

“Apa maksudmu, Atsushi? Kau jangan bicara yang tidak masuk akal.” Atsushi hendak menjawab namun tidak jadi karena terpotong oleh Seijuurou. "Aku pergi dulu. Chihiro, ayo pergi." Chihiro mengangguk dan membukakan pintu kereta kuda yang sudah menunggu Seijuurou.

Tetsumi hanya melihat Atsushi mencibir setelah melihat kereta kuda Seijuurou menjauh.

“Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau seperti ini?” Tanya Chihiro pada Seijuurou saat kereta kuda yang mereka naiki sudah menjauh dari kediaman Kuroko.

“Aa, lagipula ada orang lain yang kita bisa percaya untuk membantu kita.”

 

 

“ _Aniki_ , persidangannya akan dimulai siang ini.”

“Baguslah. Aku yakin jika dia ingin membalikan ceritaku pun tidak bisa, karena saksi pun tidak ada.”

“Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis yang kau serang malam itu, _aniki_?”

“Aku yakin dia tidak akan menjadi saksi untuk membela Kuroko Daiki itu. Dia tidak akan berani melawanku karena kita sudah menyuap dan mengancamnya untuk bungkam jika memang dia dipanggil di persidangan.”

“Tapi... Sebenarnya, apa yang _aniki_ lakukan pada gadis itu ketika malam itu kau diserang?”

“Aku hanya menyerangnya sedikit.”

“Apa maksudmu menyerangnya sedikit?” Saka menatap kakaknya yang terdiam. "Apa jangan-jangan kau..?"

“Sudahlah. Aku ingin istirahat sebelum sidang itu dimulai nanti siang.” Saka menghela nafasnya.

“Baiklah.” Saat Saka berdiri, ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat kakaknya dirawat di rumah sakit itu. " _Hai_ , tunggu sebentar."

“Kumizaki Saka.” Sahut Seijuurou, Saka terkejut melihat orang yang diketahuinya sebagai kakak Daiki datang. Dari belakang, beberapa orang pengawal yang menjaga kamar itu menatap Saka.

“Ma-maafkan saya, Saka-sama. Tapi orang ini memaksa untuk masuk.” Saka mengangguk.

“Ada perlu apa kau di sini? Kita bisa bicara di luar.”

“Tidak perlu, karena orang yang ingin aku ajak bicara adalah kakakmu, Kumizaki Hongo. Orang yang diserang Daiki.”

“ _Aniki_ harus istirahat sebelum sidang nanti siang dimulai. Dan kenapa kau ke sini sekarang? Tidak bisakah kita menunggu sampai sidangnya selesai, Kuroko-san?”

“Kuroko?” Seijuurou tertawa mengejek. "Nama margaku adalah Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou." Dari tempat tidurnya Hongo sedikit terkejut mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh tamu yang sedang diajak bicara oleh adiknya itu.

“Akashi? Kau bilang kalau kau adalah kakak Kuroko Daiki? Kenapa nama marga kalian berbeda?”

“Itu tidak penting, sekarang biarkan aku bertemu dengan kakakmu.”

“Maaf, Kuro—Akashi-san, _aniki_ —“

“Kau membantahku?” Saka melebarkan bola matanya ketika melihat mata heterochromatik Seijuurou tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan tajam. Adik Kumizaki Hongo itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

“Saka, biarkan dia masuk.” Dengar Saka dari dalam kamar. Saka akhirnya membuka pintu dengan lebar untuk memperlihatkan sosok kakaknya yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur.

“Biarkan aku bicara dengan kakakmu berdua saja.” Saka melirik kakaknya yang mengangguk. Ia pun keluar meninggalkan seijuurou yang bicara dengan Hongo.

“Aku dengar tadi kalau kau adalah kakak Kuroko Daiki, benarkan? _Ano_ , Akashi Seijuurou kan?” Seijuurou mengangguk.

“Sebelumnya aku mewakili Daiki untuk meminta maaf padamu.”

"A-ah, _sou_ _ka_. Aku hanya ingin dia mempertanggungjawabkan saja tindakannya yang hampir membunuhku itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau ia tidak hukum, itu tidak adil, kan?" Seijuurou tersenyum sinis dan membuat Hongo merasa tidak nyaman dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu bukankah kau sendiri harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu, Kumizaki Hongo-san?"

"Apa maksudmu itu, Akashi-san?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak bersalah. Bukan hanya kau yang menjadi korban di sini. Apa kau lupa gadis yang malam itu kau serang?" Hongo menyusut keringatnya yang jatuh. "Daiki menceritakan padaku kalau dia menolong orang yang diserang olehmu malam itu. Kau mabuk dan mau mencoba memperkosanya, bukan? Dan penahanan Daiki ini, kau mengambil kesempatan penyerangan Daiki agar bisa mengalihkan kejahatan yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu."

Mata hijau Hongo terbelalak begitu mendengar perkataan Seijuurou. "Itu tidak benar, justru sebenarnya gadis itu salah sangka kalau aku akan menyerangnya! Tapi adikmu itu malah menusukku dengan pedangnya!"

"Aku yakin Daiki melakukan perlawanan lain. Di sisi wajahnya terdapat luka tipis saat aku melihat pagi harinya, dia tidak akan tiba-tiba menyerang orang tanpa alasan. Benar begitu, bukan?" Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, hongo malah tertawa.

"Baiklah, itu memang benar. Aku tidak menyangka kabar bahwa Akashi Seijuurou itu memang benar. Kau sangat cerdas, sangat disayangkan kita bertemu di bawah kondisi seperti ini, Akashi-san."

"Aku merasa tersanjung atas pujianmu itu, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengubah niatku datang ke sini agar kau mencabut tuntutanmu terhadap adikku."

"Cih, kau kira aku akan mencabut tuntutanku semudah itu? Sayang sekali, meskipun dugaanmu tadi benar kalau aku mabuk dan mencoba memperkosa gadis itu, tidak akan ada yang percaya cerita itu. Yang ada, orang akan berpikir kalau itu karangan agar adikmu lepas dari hukuman berat yang akan diterimanya."

"Jadi kau tidak akan mencabut tuntutan itu?" Hongo tertawa lagi.

"Adikmu memang pantas ditahan! Aku hampir terbunuh oleh pedangnya yang konyol itu! Lagipula meskipun kau mengatakan pada hakim atas pengakuanku ini, itu saja tidak akan cukup. Kau memerlukan saksi lain. Gadis itu mungkin bisa, tapi tetap saja mungkin pembelaanmu lemah. Gadis itu sudah aku suruh untuk bungkam demi kebaikannya."

"Kau pikir akulah yang akan menjadi saksi itu?" Seijuurou beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. "Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku yang akan bersaksi dalam persidangan nanti? Kau salah paham, Kumizaki Hongo."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis itulah yang akan bersaksi atas semua yang terjadi malam itu. Kau pikir aku tahu dari mana kalau kau mencoba memperkosa gadis itu? Karena gadis itu yang mengatakannya sendiri." Jawab Seijuurou. "Dan memang benar katamu, kalau pembelaan gadis itu saja mungkin tidak akan melepaskan Daiki begitu saja dari hukumannya. Tapi kau perlu tahu, kalau aku memegang rahasia lain yang kau simpan selama ini."

"Rahasia apa yang kau maksud?" Senyuman tipis Seijuurou membuat bulu kuduk Hongo tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Kau lupa dengan uang yang kau dapat dari hasil pasar gelap yang kau lakukan? Dan kau menyuap orang-orang yang mengetahuinya agar mereka tidak membocorkan rahasiamu." Hongo hanya bisa tercengang mendengar ucapan Seijuurou.

"K-kau... Bagaimana kau...?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa mengejek. "Kau lupa siapa aku, Kumizaki Hongo? Aku punya mata yang bisa melihat segalanya. Bahkan semua data dari hasil pasar gelap yang kau lakukan sudah kudapatkan."

"Kau benar-benar..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau rahasiamu ini diketahui oleh hakim, kau harus memenuhi permintaanku."

"Cih, baiklah. Aku terima kesepakatanmu itu. Aku akan mencabut tuntutan itu."

" _Deal_."

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah mampir ^^


End file.
